La vida despues de la muerte
by MeganBrony
Summary: ¿Que es la vida?, para muchos humanos solo se trata de un largo camino hacia nuestra inevitable muerte. ¿Por que existimos?, ¿por que vivimos y respiramos?. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un proposito pero... ¿cual es mi proposito?; algunos mueren sin encontrarlo, otros mas afortunados lo logran encontrar, yo tuve que morir para saber por quien y para que vivo.
1. La vida después de la muerte

La vida después de la muerte

La vida tiene altos y bajos, depende de cómo afrontemos nuestros problemas se decidirá el rumbo de nuestras vidas, tal vez no sea perfecta, tal vez no sea lo que queramos, pero es la vida que nos toca vivir, acompáñenme en esta aventura por el inmenso mundo de Equestria.

Capítulo 1. La vida después de la muerte.

Pov Erick.

Gritos... gritos y solo gritos era lo único que escuchaba. Solo un sonido parcial era lo único que alcanzaba a oír aparte del incesante griterío, y era el sonido característico de la sirena de una ambulancia.

No puedo mover ninguna de mis extremidades, mi respiración es lenta y los latidos de mi corazón son cada vez más erráticos, siento un líquido cálido debajo de mí, era fácil saber que estaba recostado sobre un charco de mi propia sangre... no siento dolor alguno, no siento rencor ni remordimiento... ni nada, solo una profunda tristeza, lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible.

Todo sonido ceso de un momento a otro, ya no escuchaba nada, pero aún seguía consiente por así decirlo, alcance a ver barias sombras las cuales me levantaron y colocaron en lo que parecía ser una camilla, o eso creo ya que mi visión era algo borrosa, pero había algo que podía ver a la perfección, algo que se podría pasar por alto, algo que tenía en la mano derecha, se trataba de una película la cual era de Mlp, más precisamente de la temporada 6 la cual había comprado minutos atrás en una tienda de películas.

\- "¿Quién diría que todo terminaría así?" - pensé con ironía mientras cerraba lentamente mis ojos para luego abandonar este mundo...

Flashback

10 horas antes del accidente.

Lugar: Caracas, Venezuela, 6:00am

Despierto de mi letargo sueño, me quedo mirando el techo de mi habitación como si fuera lo más interesante que allá visto en mi vida, no sé cuánto tiempo me le quede mirando, alce el brazo por sobre mi cabeza, justo al lado de mi almohada, tome mi teléfono para chequear la hora.

-Aún es temprano- dije para mí mismo, acto seguido bloquee el teléfono y lo coloque en el mismo sitio, luego me acomode más en la cama para ver si podía seguir durmiendo, eventualmente no tuve éxito alguno, así que decidí levantarme de la cama.

No soy una persona normal, pero tampoco soy raro, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, edad 19 años, pelo corto de color negro, buen estado físico no por que quiera, sino por necesidad, la verdad me importa poco el cómo luzco, me vale un soberano pepino lo que los demás piensen de mí, soy brony desde hace casi 3 años, nadie sabe que lo soy, y nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Después de levantarme de la cama comencé a quitarme la ropa, quedando únicamente en bóxer, camine hacia mi almario y comencé a busca algo de ropa deportiva, nada del otro mundo, unos zapatos nique de color gris con el logo característico de nique de color negro a los costados, un pantalón deportivo de color negro con detalles rojos a los lados y una camisa sin mangas de color negro. Antes de salir de mi habitación tome de un perchero que estaba situado al lado de la puerta, un suéter negro con capucha, en el centro estaba la siglas "LA"... creo que estoy obsesionado con el color negro. Me puse mi reloj en la muñeca derecha, el reloj es de color negro, ¿qué sorpresa no? tome mi teléfono y mis audífono y me los coloque en el bolsillo del pantalón, abrí una cajonera al lado de mi cama y tomo un rosario de color dorado con joya de fantasía de color agua marina, por ultimo tome un frasquito con pastillas, me le quede mirando por un roto antes de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos que tenía mi pantalón.

Salí del cuarto ya listo para ir al parque a trotar, no sin antes pasar a la cocina para comer algo, antes de llegar a la cocina mis fosas nasales fueron invadidas por un aroma exquisito, el café, por si no lo saben soy peligrosa y mortalmente adicto al café. Seguí el aroma hasta llegar a la cocina, sonreí al ver a mi madre hay, preparando ese delicioso elipsis creado por los dioses.

-Buenos días señora- le dije a mi madre con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-Buenos días mi amor- contesto ella con la misma sonrisa - ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto.

-Por supuesto- conteste mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Eso no es raro en ti- respondió divertida.

Vivo solo con mi madre ya que nunca tuve hermanos y la escoria de mi padre abandono a mi mama cuando apenas tenía 2 meses de embarazo. Soy todo lo que tiene mi madre y ella lo es todo para mí.

-No deberías tomar tanto café, té podría hace daño- me reprocho mi madre, al ver que no me estaba sirviendo una tasa, sino un vaso de café.

-No pasa nada- dije, mientras tomaba una cuchara y le ponía un poco de leche en polvo al café y procedía a mezclarlos.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, comimos arepas con huevos revueltos, las mejores del mundo según mi opinión. Me despedí de mi madre antes de salir de casa con dirección al parque.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle!- grito mi madre desde una de las ventanas de mi casa.

-¡Okay!- grite yo -"¿cuantos años cree que tengo, 5?"- pensé mientras me reía un poco.

La verdad no era muy largo el camino al parque, fácilmente podía llegar a pie, ya estando en el parque tome mis audífonos y los conecte al teléfono, luego procedí a buscar una buena música para distraerme un poco mientras trotaba, respecto a mis gustos musicales no tengo uno en específico, me gusta escuchar de todo, desde músicas animes tales como en openin de Sword Art Online 2 y Toradora, hasta músicas de reggaetón tales como Espina de rosa y Tremenda sata Remix... ¿que? vivo en Venezuela, aquí lo que más se escucha es el Reggaetón y electrónica. Me decidí por algo de música electrónica, nada más para ir calentando, guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y me dispuse a trotar.

Existe una razón por la que hago esto aunque no quiera, y es porque desde que tengo uso de razón he sufrido de ataques de ansiedad, y una presión cardiaca muy elevada, normalmente me da cuando sufro emociones fuertes, mi pulso se acelera y me pongo como loco, lo peor de todo es que me siento muy extraño y no me puedo controlar, la sensación es tan desagradable que una vez me golpee tan fuete la cabeza contra la pared que termine desmayándome produciéndome una pequeña contusión, en ese estado soy capaz hasta de suicidarme con tal de salir de ese estado de alteración.

Por recomendación del doctor comencé a hacer ejercicios para controla la presión cardiaca aparte de que me distrae y evita que piense en eso, cosa que no funciona ya que lo pienso cada vez que salgo a trotar, ósea diariamente. También me recomendó practicar algún deporte, no me gusta ninguno pero tanto el doctor como mi madre me insistieron en que buscara uno que me guste, termine aceptando de mala manera, al final me decidí por el boxeo luego de ver Hajime no Ippo, un anime bastante bueno, la verdad es que solo fui las primeras 6 clases, pero fueron suficientes para mí, casi todo lo aprendí del anime, la verdad es que poco me importa, pero lo hago por mi madre ya que no me gusta que se preocupe por mí.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había trotado, la verdad no me importaba, normalmente troto por tiempo, no por distancia, me detuve y coloque en posición de pelea, el pie derecho atrás y el izquierdo adelante, los puños a la altura del mentón y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, comencé a lanzar jab de izquierda cambiando eventualmente con la derecha, me detuve por un momento para revisar mis piernas, estaba un poco juntas así que las separe un poco la una de la otra, mire de nuevo al frente y comencé a lanzar combinaciones, cambiando jab por ganchos, luego ganchos por opercots, luego opercots por golpes directos mientras daba pequeños saltos de adelante hacia atrás, la gente que pasaban cerca me volteaban a ver pero eso a mí poco me importaba.

-"No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto, jamás me he atrevido a pegarle a alguien"- pensé con mucha frustración, soy algo cobarde respecto a ponerle las manos en sima a una persona, no sé qué valla a sentir cuando le pegue a alguien y la verdad, no quisiera saber.

Baje los brazos y me dirigí a uno de los baños del parque, entre y cerré la puerta, cuando me cansaba esto era lo que hacía, se me había hecho una costumbre, me senté en el retrete y comencé a llorar, así es, lloraba de la frustración, lloraba por el odio que me tenía, por no poder hacer nada para cambiar mi situación, mi estado, esconder esta depresión que he tenido desde hace años cada vez se vuelve más y más difícil, lo peor de todo es que tengo que ver a mi madre trabajar como burra para comprarme esta mugrosas pastillas, y es ella la razón por la que no me he quitado la vida, soy su único hijo y sé que si muero, ella también lo hará.

Saque de mi bolsillo el frasquito de pastillas mientras lo apretaba con mucha fuerza y lo miraba con odio, hubiera seguido así de no ser por otro ataque de ansiedad que me estaba dando justo en ese momento.

-Oh mierda- murmure mientras entraba en pánico y sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, intentaba abrir el maldito frasco pero mis mano temblaban mucho -por favor no te me caigas- le rogué a las pastillas como si me fueran a entender, temía a que se me fueran a caer de las manos y se regaran por todo el piso. Por fin logre destapar el pequeño frasco y, acto seguido, me trague 2 de esas pastillitas de color cereza, serré mis ojos y comencé a pensar en la serie Mlp, eso lograba tranquilizarme, lo hacía después de tomar las pastillas.

Poco a poco sentía que esa horrible sensación cesaba, me sentía muy aliviado, respire hondo y me calme, no valía la pena tener que pasar por esto, no quiero darle más preocupaciones a mi madre, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa con mi madre, lo necesitaba, me puse de pie y seque mis lágrimas con la manga del suéter, ya más calmado abrí la puerta del baño notando una larga fila de gente esperando entrar, agache mi cabeza y procedí a salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-¡Carajo!, ¿pues cuánto tiempo estuve hay metido?- me pregunte mientras corría hacia la salida del parque.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa como si me viniera persiguiendo un lunático, al entrar note que mi mama no se encontraba, me entristecí un poco, realmente necesitaba verla, estará en el trabajo supongo, respire hondo, no quise pensar en nada mas durante el día, me sentía mal y solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Llegue a mi habitación y tranque la puerta con llave, me lance sobre la cama, con la vista hacia la ventana, me quede quieto durante un buen rato, sin decir o pensar nada hasta que a mi mente llego un recuerdo bastante amargo

Recuerdo.

Me levante algo tarde por la noche para beber un poco de agua, y al pasar cerca del baño escuche algo que me pareció extraño, temía que fuese lo que creía así que me acerque con algo de temor, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando al acercarme más a la puerta pude notar el silencioso pero perceptible llanto de mi madre, me tome del estómago, sentí algo muy desagradable, me sentía mareado, me coloque de cuclillas y comencé a llorar también, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber la causa de su llanto... era yo y solo yo, el causante de sus problemas, no es fácil cuidar de un hijo enfermo, mi madre no se merece todo esto, juro que la frustración que sentía en ese momento era mayor que nunca, llegue a pensar que solo era un paracito que le succionaba la alegría a mi madre, sentía que mi vida no valía nada, hubiera seguido sumergiéndome en mi propia miseria de no ser por que escuche los pasos de mi madre dirigirse hacia la puerta, rápidamente me levante del suelo y corrí lo más silenciosamente posible hacia el otro corredor del pasillo, coloque mi mano sobre la boca al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, no quería que supiera que estaba allí, al salir note que seguía gimoteando un poco, negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome la mayor basura del mundo, me senté lentamente en el suelo con la mano aun en mi boca, gimiendo un poco mientras escuchaba los paso de mi madre dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Fin del recuerdo.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente intente suicidarme tragándome todo lo que encontré en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para mi suerte o desgracia también me bebí el agua oxigenada, obligándome a vomitar todas las pastillas que me había tragado, desmayándome y entrando en un coma del cual salí un par de semanas después, el regaño de mi madre fue épico, pero más que molesta estaba preocupada, me hizo prometerle que no intentaría algo parecido de nuevo, sigo manteniendo esa promesa hasta el día de hoy.

Pensaba en eso casi a diario, trataba de no hacerlo ya que me ponía mal, y si yo estaba mal mi mama se ponía mal, entonces se me ocurrió algo, ya no seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible a mi madre, tan solo seguiría mi vida como una persona normal para no darles más motivos de angustias a mi madre, en estos momentos seré una persona más alegre, sonreiré más y hare de cuenta que todo está bien.

-Sí, eso hare- dije con las ganas de vivir renovabas -lo hare por ella...-

Me levante de un salto de la cama, tome algo de dinero que tenía en una caja de zapatos que está situado debajo de mi cama, haría algo que quería hacer desde hace un par de días, comprar la película de My Little pony, temporada 6 la cual vi en el aparador de una tienda de películas, siempre lo veo cada vez que paso cerca, y no es que hallan muchos bronys ni pegasisters en caracas, supongo que es por esa razón que nadie la ha comprado, ¿o será porque las películas son ridículamente caras?, nah creo que es por lo primero.

Baje las escaleras hasta el primer piso, por inercia voltee hacia la cocina donde veía a mi madre cocinando la mayoría de las veces, me quede viendo ese lugar por varios segundos sin moverme, no sé por qué, en ese momento hubo algo que me llamo la atención, algo que pase por alto cuando llegue, se trataba de una hoja de papel doblada sobre la mesa del comedor, me acerque y la tome, desdoblándola y reconociendo la letra de mi madre en esta, así que procedí a leerla.

"Erick, voy a llegar un poco tarde, te deje el almuerzo en el microondas y la cena en la nevera, recuerda sonreír siempre que puedas, y recuerda que tu madre te ama y hará hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, te amo y siempre lo haré".

Sonreí por lo cursi de la carta, la doble y me la metí en el bolsillo donde tenía las pastillas, camine hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la cocina, donde se encontraba situado el microondas, lo abrí, descubriendo una generosa porción de arroz, chuleta y algo de ensalada.

-"la comida de mi madre es la mejor del mundo"- pensé mientras serraba el microondas para calentar la comida, luego puse a hervir un poco de agua para hacer café.

Me senté en la mesa para esperar a que pasara los 2 minutos que dura el microondas en calentar de manera pareja la comida, ya que muchas veces el microondas solo calienta el plato.

-Si mi madre estuviera aquí me regañaría por estar almorzando tan tarde jeje- dije al ver la hora en un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina, 3:27pm, normalmente almuerzo alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, casi todo el día me la pase en el parque y por eso no almorcé a la hora acostumbrada.

Salí de la casa con el estómago lleno y sintiendo una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, me sentía nuevo, era yo contra el mundo, con el mismo optimismo me dirigía a aquella tienda de películas sin imaginarme lo que pasaría, sin imaginarme que tendría que haberle prestado más atención a las últimas palabras que le escuche decir a mi madre.

El camino era corto, caminaba rápido y con mucha confianza, una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, al parecer contagiosa ya que mucha gente que me veía sonreía también, incluyendo un par de chicas bastante lindas que pasaron al lado mío, creo que le escuche preguntarle una de ellas a la otra si yo le parecía lindo, eso me subió más la confianza.

-(Dios, espero que esto no se me suba a la cabeza)- pensé mientras me reía internamente.

Llegue a la tienda, entrando y saludando al vendedor como si lo conociera de toda la vida, este solo me miro raro, le pregunte el costo de la película y si estaba en Castellano, me aseguro que si lo estaba, pero lo dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Cuál es la risa? le pregunte algo molesto.

-Jeje nada, pero hombre, ¿no estás muy grande para comprar esta clase de película? pregunto el muy idiota.

-No es para mí, es para... una cuñada... si una cuñada- respondí mientras me pateaba mentalmente por tan ridícula escusa.

-Jeje si como digas, serán 120bs- me dijo.

-¿Por qué tanto?- pregunte mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar el dinero.

-Por la economía, la inflación, el maldito de Maduro y los energéticos- respondió el, aun riendo.

No me hizo nada de gracia, así que solo le di el dinero y salí da la tiendo algo cabreado, recuerdo que antes compraba 3 películas por 100bs, esta inflación es todo culpa del presidente Maduro, ojala se lo lleve el diablo.

Me acercaba al cruce peatonal sin darme cuenta, estaba más empeñado en maldecir a maduro que en ver por donde caminaba, antes de pasar por el cruce mire de nuevo la película que compre minutos tras y note algo que me enojo bastante; en la base de la caratula estaba escrito con letras pequeñas la frase "Sub español" no se podía leer bien ya que las letras eran del mismo color que el fondo, por lo que no se podía notar a simple vista.

-¡Hijo de...!- quise maldecir al vendedor pero en eso momento ocurrió algo que sinceramente no esperaba que me ocurriera.

Voltee la mirada hacia la derecha, mirando un enorme camión el cual se encontraba a menos de 1/4 de metro de mí, en ese momento ocurrió algo bastante extraño, mi corazón se aceleró y el mundo a mi alrededor avanzaba de manera lenta, mi vista iba desde el camión, hasta la película en mis manos y de nuevo al camión, también podía ver a mucha gente diciéndome con señas que me quitara de ahí, quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía mover las piernas, el tiempo seguía pasando lento y yo seguía hay congelado sin poder hacer nada hasta que...

...

...

...

...

Lo primero que supe fue que el camión me golpeo tan fuerte que me empujo varios metros hacia el costado izquierdo, pero hay no acabo la cosa, el camión siguió avanzando, pasándome por encima, podía ver 8 de sus 16 yantas pasar sobre mi cuerpo, podía escuchar mis huesos rompiéndose, pero no sentía dolor alguno, mi corazón aun latía con frenesí mientras presenciaba aquella horrible y enfermiza escena.

El camión termino de pasar por sobre de mí, quede bocarriba con la vista hacia la película en mi mano, la cual sostuve con fuerza durante la masacre, no sentía nada, solo sabía que la muerte me había llegado, más temprano que tarde, estaba ya resignado a que moriría en ese lugar...

Fin flashback.

-"lo siento mama, de verdad perdóname"- pensé mientras serraba los ojos y dejaba caer la película de mis manos -perdón por no haberte echo caso- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que todo se volviera negro.

...

...

...

Lugar: desconocido, hora 10:03am.

Desperté pero sin abrir los ojos, no quería abrirlos, me sentía muy cómodo, era como estar recostado en una nube, sentía el césped entre mis dedos así que lo acaricie, disfrutando por un momento aquella sensación tan embriagadora, podía olerlo, el delicioso aroma a césped recién cortado, podía oler las flores, el cálido viento que hacia mover las hojas de los árboles, inhale hondo para disfrutar de aquellos olores que se entremezclaban uno con el otro, exhale satisfecho y decidí hacerlo nuevamente, inhale hondo pero a mi nariz llego un olor diferente, algo por demás desagradable, olía a moho y madera podrida, no le di mucha importancia hasta que escuchar el crujir de una rama rompiéndose, a mi mente llego el recuerdo del sonido que hacían mis huesos al quebrarse por el peso de aquel camión...

Abrí de golpe los ojos y me levanté con tanta brusquedad que fui a dar de nuevo al suelo tras ponerme de pie unos segundos, comencé a ver a mi alrededor evaluando todo cuanto podía, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado hay, de pronto mi mente fue bombardeada por los recuerdos de mi muerte o lo que pareció ser mi muerte. Empecé a tocar todo mi cuerpo a ver si no me faltaba ya sea un brazo o una pierna, sentía el corazón a millón y aquel pútrido olor no hacía más que empeorarme más las cosa, estaba teniendo otro de mis ataques de ansiedad así que procedí a hacer algo que se volvió una rutina para mí, lleve mi mano al bolcillo pero antes de sacar el frasco con las pastillas me di cuenta de que no me encontraba precisamente solo, cerca de ahí, en unos arbusto, habían un par de ojos que me miraban directamente, me quede congelado, reconocía aquella criatura, pero no era posible, no debería existir, o almenos, no en este mundo... a no ser que ya no estuviera en mi mundo, aquella criatura comenzó a acercarse más, se trataba de un lobo en su totalidad echo de madera, pero no venía solo, detrás de él aparecieron 2 más, mirándome de la misma manera que el primero.

Pov narrador.

El primer lobo se abalanzo sobre el joven, dispuesto a morderlo en la garganta, el chico parecía congelado, pero en su mente veía todo en cámara lenta, igual que lo que paso en el accidente con el camión, solo que es tabes si reacciono, coloco el brazo delante de el para evitar que lo mordiera en el cuello o en su defecto, la cara, el lobo hundió sus afilados dientes de madera en el brazo de Erick, debido a la adrenalina no sintió dolor alguno, pero sabía que más tarde dolería, y sabía que moriría, por segunda vez si no hacía algo de inmediato, el segundo lobo se abalanzo sobre el joven pero este al percatarse primero y al ver el mundo en cámara lenta lo esquivo recostándose completamente en el suelo, miro al primer lobo, el cual seguía mordiendo su brazo y uso ambas piernas para empujarlo y así, quitárselo de encima, por supuesto no fue gratis ya que el lobo no soltó su brazo, eso ocasionó la rasgadura de la piel del brazo de Erick, llevándose una generosa porción de carne consigo, esto poco le importo al joven, ya se preocuparía más tarde, su más grande prioridad en esos momento era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, el primero que fue tras de él fue el tercer lobo, seguido del segundo y el primero. Lo que siguió luego fue una persecución en donde el más rápido saldría beneficiado, los lobos eran rápidos pero el entrenamiento del joven y su bombeo constante de adrenalina le permitía llevar una buena carrera, la persecución llegaría a su fin al llegar los 4 a una pendiente que parecía ser muy alta.

-"¡Maldición! ¿y ahora qué hago?"- pensó el joven antes de llegar a la pendiente -¡al diablo, lo que ha de pasar que pase! -.

Sin pensarlo el joven dio un salto de fe hacia la pendiente cayendo a los pocos segundos en un rio no muy hondo, solio a la superficie al poco tiempo jadeando no por la falta de aire, sino porque se estaba hiperventilando, como pudo llego a la horilla ya que no sabía nadar muy bien, salió del agua, se sentó recargándose sobre una gran roca y rápidamente busco en su bolsillo las pastilla, lo primero que saco fue su teléfono el cual estaba arruinado -"adiós música"- pensó con tristeza el joven, busco en el otro bolsillo sacando las pastillas, agradeció que no se le hayan caído y prosiguió a tomarse 2, miro hacia arriba, observando al trio de lobo mirarlo como diciéndole "Esto no se ha acabado" retirándose al poco rato.

Mientras esperaba que las pastillas asieran efecto comenzó a analizar más detalladamente su situación, no podía irse por la tangente en un mundo que no conocía, pensó en lo que le estaba sucediendo y lo que le sucedería a futuro. Estaba en Equestria, de eso estaba seguro, pero, ¿por qué?, una vez un amigo de Facebook le dijo que si moría siendo brony iría a parar a Equestria, pero no le creyó mucho, se rio de él, lo llamo loco y le dijo que si de verdad creía en eso lo invitaba a lanzarse de cabeza desde el techo de su casa, jamás pensó que eso sería posible. Lo otro que pensó es que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, debía buscar ayuda y rápido pero ¿dónde?, pensó en ir al pequeño pueblo de ponyville, pero habían muchas cosas que le preocupaban, primero, no sabía dónde quedaba aquel pueblo, segundo, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que la pérdida de sangre tomara represaría, tercero, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los ponis al verle, suponiendo que sea el primero de su especie en ese mundo.

Las pastillas surtieron efecto y con ello un intenso dolor en el brazo que aquel lobo le hizo el favor de morder, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lado, esperando a tener la suerte de llegar al pueblo de milagro.

...

...

...

Había perdido lo noción del tiempo, caminaba cual si fuera un zombi, sentía un dolor como ninguno, apenas soportable, gemía y se tropezaba a cada momento, pero en cuanto se caía se volvía a levantar de una manera casi mecánica, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, sabía que el bosque seria el doble de peligroso de noche, tenía fiebre, lo sabía por los escalofríos, hacia un rato que alucinaba, viendo cosas extraña y mirando a personas que conocía o conoció a lo largo de su vida, sabía que esas personas no eran reales, le preocupaba llegar al pueblo o algún sitio que conoció por la serie y no darse cuenta.

Eran casi la 6 de la tarde cundo el joven vio una luz que contrastaba con el oscuro follaje del bosque, le rogo a los dioses que no fuese otra de sus alucinaciones, camino hacia aquella luz y al llegar vio una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña, de ahí provenía la luz, miro hacia atrás notando que ya había salido del bosque, sostuvo con fuerza el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello mientras decía; "Gracias señor"

Pensó en acercarse a la cabaña para pedirle ayuda a la propietaria, descarto rápidamente esa idea ya que podría asustar a la pony color mantequilla y eso sería contraproducente, luego se le ocurrió ir con otra pony, se sonrojo por la idea de verla en persona, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, no era el momento de pensar en eso, sería fácil llegar a donde residía ya que podía ver su lugar de residencia desde donde estaba, a paso lento se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, sin percatarse que una pony lo observaba desde una de las ventanas de la pequeña cabaña, dicha pony lo vio salir del bosque mas no se atrevió a salir, le daba miedo y a la vez curiosidad saber que o quien era aquella criatura.

Pov Erick.

Caminaba por el pueblo en dirección al castillo de Twilight, los ponis a mi alrededor gritaban y corrían hacia todos lados, algunos de ellos se tropezaban y caían, otros chocaban unos con otros, otros simplemente gritaban, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que la guardia real llegase al pueblo y me... -¡ho mierda ya están aquí!- dije, al ver el castillo vigilado por unos cuantos guardias, entre ellos pude reconocer a Flash y otros más que no conocía, estos estaban armados con lanzas y ballestas, no solo eso, me estaban observando de manera poco amigable.

-Rayos... esto está mal, muy mal- la verdad, estaba más que asustado y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, si trataba de sacar las pastillas lo tomarían como un acto de agresión, será mejor no moverme y esperar a que no me maten...

Pov narrador.

Las cosas se tornaron un tanto peligrosas para el protagonista, el cual temblaba como gelatina, sabía que si hacia movimientos bruscos ellos no lo atacarían, pero jamás pudo predecir lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡Alguien me explique que esta pasan...!- grito una pony de color lavanda mientras salía del castillo, quedándose algo choqueada al ver aquella extraña criatura a varios metros de su posición.

Nadie se movía, la tensión que había en ese lugar se podría sentir a varios cientos de metro, hubieran seguido así más tiempo de no ser por un sonido que vino del humano, más que un sonido fue una palabra, una palabra que dejo asustado y confundido amas de uno en ese lugar.

-Twilight...- musito el humano, esto por supuesto exalto a la propietaria de dicho nombre, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿acaso... acaso la conocía? no podría ser posible, simplemente no era posible.

El humano comenzó a acercarse a paso lento en dirección a la pony morada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, esto desde luego alerto a Flash y los guardias. -¡No te acerques más!- grito uno de los guardias hay presente, el humano hizo caso omiso y siguió acercándose a la pony lavanda, esta retrocedía un paso por cada paso que daba el joven. -¡Te lo advierto criatura!- volvió a gritar el mismo guardia mientras alzaba amenazadoramente su ballesta, el humano no se detenía...

...

...

...

El sonido del aire rompiéndose saco de transe a todos hay presente, luego el cuerpo del humano cayendo pesadamente al suelo poso en alerta a todos.

Pov Erick.

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo, sentía algo quemándome el hombro izquierdo, voltee la mirada y me alarme al ver una flecha que me atravesaba de lado a lado el hombro, como pude me la saque, sintiéndome algo mareado después de que un chorro de sangre broto de mi hombro después de extraer la flecha, presione la herida con fuerza para detener el sangrado, el dolor disminuía a medida que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, me levante del suelo rápidamente para intentar dialogar con ellos antes de que ejecuten el segundo ataque.

-¡Esperen un segundo!- grite, con la esperanza de que me dieran una oportunidad de explicarme, el lugar de eso lanzaron otro ataque, esta vez fue una lanza la cual casi me da de lleno, por suerte pude echarme un poco para atrás, la lanza cayo a poco centímetros de mis pies, ya me estaba cabreando, estos sujetos no entienden razones.

-¡Esperen... no lo lastimen!- le escuche decir a Twilight pero los guardias poco caso le hicieron.

-¡¿Me podrían escuchar por un maldito segundo?!- nada parecía funcionar, mire a los ojos a Twilight y ella me miro a mi. Una segunda flecha dirigida hacia mi rostro me hizo reaccionar de golpe y entender que estos ponis no me escucharían, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que esquive aquella flecha, una simple cabeceada casi por instinto, la verdad veía el mundo a mi alrededor en cámara lenta como el las otras ocasiones, eso pasa cada vez que me exalto y mi presión cardiaca se eleva a niveles inhumanos, lleve mis manos al bolsillo de mi píntalos para sacar el frasco de pastillas, esquivando otra flecha en el proceso.

-¡Spike no lo agás!- grito la pony lavanda. Antes de sacar el frasco sentí un muy fuerte ardor en el brazo.

-¿Pero qué demo...?- dije, callando al momento de ver a un dragón de escamas morada corriendo hacia mí, no sé por qué pero eso me asusto bastante, me olvide de las pastillas y corrí en dirección al bosque, los guardias ponis eran una cosa pero Spike era otra, se trataba de mi personaje favorito no de la serie, sino de los fanfics pero, ¿porque estoy corriendo? Mire hacia atrás sorprendiéndome al ver solo a los guardias siguiéndome a paso rápido, ¿dónde estaba el dragón? Nos acercábamos al bosque, veía mi oportunidad de escapar muy cerca, pero algo se interpuso en el medio, era Spike aterrizando justo frente a mí, no había notado sus enormes alas, tampoco había notado lo alto que estaba, fácilmente podía ganarle en altura a un pony adulto, tampoco había notado que me estaba acercando a el más de lo necesario, cuando me di cuenta ya había envestido al dragón bastante fuerte por la velocidad de la carrera que llevaba, entramos rodando dentro del bosque, llegando a un pequeño desnivel y rodando cuesta abajo, caí en sima de Spike, me levante un poco mareado y observe al dragón, no se veía nada feliz, así que me levante como pude y corrí lo más rápido que mis agotadas piernas podían, siendo seguido por el dragón segundos después.

-¡Lo siento, en serio lo siento, no era mi intención!- le dije al dragón.

-¡Vuelve aquí para que pueda golpearte!- me grito el ser escamoso, ni loco me iba a detener.

Podía escuchar el galopeo de los guardias acercarse más y más, lo peor de todo es que el camino se me estaba acabando, frente a mi otra pendiente, tenía la intención de saltar mas no sabía si quedaría mejor o peor parado que la última vez, estaba contra la espada y la pared, estaba simplemente jodido. Me detuve al borde del precipicio, era muy alto y no había un lago que amortiguara la caída, solo un barranco rocoso bastante inclinado, mire hacia atrás, el dragón y los guardias estaban a menos de 15 metros de mi posición, mire de nuevo al precipicio cuestionándome seriamente si saltar o dejar que me capturaran, no tenía mucho tiempo así que hice lo que me parecía más conveniente, tome el crucifijo en mi cuello con la mano sana y musite unas palabras antes de saltar.

-Dios, estoy en tus manos- y salte, tal vez por cobardía, tenía otra opción pero decidí saltar, el aterrizaje fue brutal, caí de pie pero al momento de impactar ambas piernas se me rompieron, el sonido de mis huesos quebrándose por segunda vez me estremeció... por segunda vez, luego mi cuerpo impacto contra el suelo bastante fuerte, rodé cuenta abajo por el barranco, golpeando con todas las rocas que tenía en el camino, mientras rodaba cual bola de nieve podía ver a los guardias y al dragón mirando sorprendido, creo que daban por sentado que me atraparían al ya no tener más camino por recorrer, no se esperaban que saltara pero lo echo, echo esta.

Perdí de vista a los guardias y al dragón al llegar no de buena forma al pie del barranco, aún estaba vivo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, sabía que me vendrían a buscar, así que como pude me arrastre con las fuerzas que me quedaban, mire hacia atrás viendo mis piernas dobladas de una manera anormal, la escena era enfermiza, me dieron nauseas así que decidí seguir arrastrándome, daba gracias que no sentía dolor, ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino, a lo lejos escuche la voz de los guardias preguntándose donde estaba, sonreí por eso pero uno de ellos dijo que siguieran el rastro de sangre, mi sonrisa se borró, ahora si estaba jodido, ya no me quedaba fuerzas, me sentía mareado y tenía muchas nauseas.

-Anemia...- dije, comprendiendo el grave estado en el que me encontraba -voy a morir- me recosté bocarriba mirando la luz del sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, antes de serrarlos por completo la luz del sol me fue tapada por una figura que no pude distinguir, pero no me importo de quien se tratase, de todas formas iba a morir...

Notas finales:

Y bien amigos, es todo por hoy, sé que la historia tiene la palabra "novato" escrita por todos lados, pero intentare mejorar, desde hace años he querido subir un fanfic de esta temática, tengo muchas ideas con este proyecto, depende de los resultados decidiré si continuarla o no, denle una oportunidad, acepto criticas constructiva, sugerencias, saludos, comentarios troll, chistes sexistas, el uso negligente de la palabra "estúpido" y sus derivados, mentadas de madre y toda esas cosas pero siempre con el debido respeto por favor jejeje. De antemano un gracias al que lea mi historia, espero sus comentarios.


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta parte 1

La vida despues de la muerte.

Capítulo 2: La calma antes de la tormenta parte 1.

-En otras noticias, un joven de tan solo 19 años de nombre Erick fue arrollado por un conductor imprudente el cual manejaba un camión de carga bajos los efectos de sustancias ilegales, el joven fue trasladado al hospital pero lamentablemente falleció antes de recibir atención médica, la policía tomó cartas en el asunto y se espera que el conductor pase los siguientes 20 años tras la rejas. La madre del joven solo pidió la pena de muerte para el que sería el asesino de su hijo, el ministerio de salud advierte precaución antes de cruzar las calles. Estas y otras noticias a las 12:00pm, sigan en sintonía y desfruten de su programación-

La televisión se apaga quedando la habitación en absoluto silencio.

-¿ **Porque dios, por qué**?- gemía una mujer destrozada por la muerte de su hijo -¿ **por qué te llevaste a mi niño**...?-

La señora miro hacia arriba, viendo una soga atada a una de las lámparas del techo, se subió a una silla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, tomo el extremo de la cuerda y la amarro a su cuello, en sus ojos se podía ver que había perdido por completo las ganas de vivir, se veían opacos, sin brillo... sin vida. Dio un paso hacia adelante, el peso del cuerpo cayendo provoco que la cuerda se tensara, despues de un minuto el cuerpo dejo de moverse, no sin antes soltar una última lagrima antes fallecer.

...

...

...

Pov Erick

-¡ **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!- grite mientras me levantaba de la cama -¡¿ **por qué tuve que tener este maldito sueño**!?- caí al piso mientras trataba torpemente de bajar de la cama para tomar las pastillas de mi cajonera... -¿ **dónde está mi cajonera, quien se la robo**?- dije, sin darme cuenta aun de donde estaba -¿ **don... donde estoy, esta no es mi casa**?- mi nivel de pánico se acrecentaba mas a medida que miraba a mi alrededor cual ratón acorralado, hasta que note algo en el bolcillo de mi muy maltratado pantalón, se trataba de las pastilla, al momento de sacarlas otra cosa salió de mi bolsillo, se trataba de una hoja de papel, luego averiguaría que era eso, destape el frasco de pastillas para tomarme 2, pero algo me detuvo antes de hacerlo, - **por favor tranquilízate** \- fueron las palabras de ese alguien que al parecer alerte con mis gritos, voltee la mirada para ver esa persona... o mejor dicho poni, me asuste tanto que tire las pastillas al suelo.

-¡ **Carajo**!- murmure mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo para levantar las pastillas una por una ya que tenía el frasco abierto cuando se me cayó, mi vista iba desde las pastilla hasta la poni la cual por un momento pensé que era Celestia, pero mirándola mejor su tono de pelaje es más oscuro y su melena era un poco más corta con diferentes colores, la poni al ver lo nervioso que estaba uso su magia para levantar todas las patillas del suelo y meterlas en el frasco, luego lo levito hacia mí, tome el frasco y me trague 2 pastillas, respiraba lento y pausado para poder tranquilizarme, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a esta poni.

Ponyville, 2 horas antes del avistamiento del humano

Pov Spike

- **Fuf... esta era la última** \- le dije a Apple Jack mientras le entregaba una cesta repleta de manzanas.

- **Muchas gracias terroncito, pero no tienes que estar haciendo esto por mí** \- contesto ella mientras me regalaba una cinsera sonrisa.

- **No es nada, es parte de mi código del dragón** \- dije juguetonamente realizando una reverencia mientras me reía un poco, aquello me trajo gratos recuerdos, Apple Jack también se rio un poco.

- **Jeje, ya en serio ¿porque lo haces?** \- me interrogo la poni vaquera mientras ponía una mirada seria, en serio no se le puede ocultar nada a esta poni.

- **Supongo que no puedo mentirte** \- dije resignado - **la verdad es que prefiero estar en cualquier lado antes que estar en el castillo** -

-¿ **Y eso por qué**?-

- **Prefiero no decirlo** \- la verdad me daba vergüenza.

- **Por favor Spike, ¿no confías en mí**?- me pregunto.

- **Apple Jack te confiaría mi vida de ser necesario pero**...-

-¿ **Pero**?-

La mire a los ojos un momento y suspire antes de decírselo. - **Se trata de Flash** -

-¿ **A caso se atrevió a hacerte algo**?- me pregunto, se podía notar su cólera.

- **No me ha hecho nada pero... me cabrea bastante cuando lo veo besándola o toqueteándola, me dan ganas de arrancarle los ojos** \- dije mientras apretaba mis puños con mucha ira y algo de ceniza salía de mis fosas nasales.

- **Pero Spike, eso es algo normal en una pareja** \- me dijo ella, como una verdadera sabia en el tema.

- **Lo sé, pero**...-

-¿ **Por qué no lo hablas con Twilight**?- me aconsejo.

- **Lo intente, pero... no lo tomo muy bien, me dijo que era un hermanito celoso, de echo me dio algo de risa Jeje** \- dije al recordar aquel día.

- **Jeje, ¿es por eso que te tengo trabajando tiempo extra aqui en la granja**?- me pregunto

- **Asi es Apple Jack, sientete libre de pedirme ayuda en lo que quieras** -

- **Oh, ya veo** \- me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa - **entonces...** ¿ **puedes ayudarme con Apple Dani**?-

Mire a lo lejos a la pequeña potranca y al pobre de Caramel abatido en el suelo - **no gracias, prefiero a flash** \- dije, con mucha seguridad en mis palabras, podía oír a Caramel quejándose y diciendo; ¡Cielos!, ¿de dónde saca tanta energía esta niña?

- **Lo siento Apple Jack pero no quiero morir tan joven, nos vemos mañana, adiós** \- desplegué mis alas y volé en dirección al castillo de mi hermana mientras escuchaba la voz de la vaquera diciéndome; ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Volaba lento y sin prisa, no me apetecía mucho llegar al castillo, algunas veces pasaba las noches en casa de las otras chicas puesto que no me gusta pasar las noches en el castillo, si de día estaban muy acaramelados de noche era peor, ¿quién quiere oír los gemidos de placer de su hermana? pero ya lo he hablado con Twilight barias veces, me pide que haga un esfuerzo por ella, lo e intentado pero poco resultado he obtenido, realmente he intentado hacer un esfuerzo por ella pero simplemente odio a Flash, lo odio con pasión..

Estar aquí arriba me hace pensar de manera mas tranquila, eso se lo debo a mis alas, recuerdo el día en que comenzaron a crecer.

Flashback

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que cumplí los 15 años, desperté una mañana sintiendo una particular incomodidad en la espalda, estaba boca arriba así que solo arquee mi torso para tomar lo que sea que estuviera debajo de mí, tal vez me dormí sobre algo y no me di cuenta, no sentí nada con la garra así que me recosté nuevamente y, de nuevo volví a sentir aquello, me levante de la cama para ver qué era eso, juro que voy a quemar lo que sea que... calle al no ver nada sobre la cama, únicamente las cobijas, no entendía que pasaba, hasta que una descabellada idea me cruzo por la mente, me acerque con temor a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación, me gire lentamente mientras sentía un escalofrió recorriéndome el cuerpo, fue cuando lo vi, tenía un par de protuberancias saliendo de mi espalda, cerca de mis omoplatos, grite como nunca lo había hecho, intentaba quitarme eso pero dolían un poco, no pasaron ni 10 segundo desde que grite cuando la puerta de mi habitación salió volando por un despliegue de magia.

-¡¿ **Spike, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué gritaste**?!- grito Twilight, evidentemente muy asustada.

-¡ **Mira esto Twilight**!- le dije, ya muy alterado, ella se sorprendió en primera instancia, pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿ **De que te ries, no entiendes la gravedad de esto**? **podria ser un tumor, o un cáncer, o un**...-

- **O un par de alas** \- me interrumpió ella.

- **Sí, o un par de**... ¿ **espera que**?- le pregunte bastante sorprendido.

- **Jeje, si Spike, eso que tienes en la espalda son tus alas, o bueno tus alas en desarrollo** -

Estaba sorprendido, Twilight me dijo que crecerían pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan pronto, estaba sorprendido pero a la vez feliz, por fin tendria mis alas.

Fin del Flashback

Miraba mis alas con mucho aprecio, recuerdo que Rarity me dijo que son hermosas... -" **hablando de la dueña de mi corazón** "- pensé al ver aquella melena azul oscuro en la lejanía, rápidamente volé hasta alcanzarla, era casi tan rápido como Rainbow, le quite los paquetes que traía levitando, esto por su puesto la asusto, pero se calmó al ver que era yo.

- **Una dama tan elegante solo tiene que hacer esfuerzo en lucir tan hermosa como una flor del cálido verano, y no en cargar con las pesadas bolsas de las compras** \- le dije, ofreciéndome a llevar las bolsas que traía consigo, dichas bolsa tenían varios tipos de frutas y verduras, incluyendo algunas telas que de seguro serán para su nueva línea de ropa.

- **Oh, Spikei wikei, tu siempre tan caballeroso** \- me dijo la poni malvavisco mientras pestañaba coquetamente.

- **Lo que sea por mi princesa** \- le dije, cediéndole el paso y caminando detrás de ella.

Llegamos a la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity me ofreció una taza de té y galletas y nos sentamos a charlar un rato, ella amaba hablar de moda y sus vestidos y yo amaba escuchar su dulce voz, aprecio cada segundo que estoy a su lado, me hace olvidar momentáneamente todos mis problemas, realmente quisiera ser algo más que su amigo, pero ella me pidió algo de tiempo, la esperare el resto de mi vida de ser necesario.

La conversación de prolongo un buen rato y hubiéramos seguido así de no ser por algo que llamo mi atención, rápidamente mire hacia la ventana y agudice más mi sentido de la audición.

-¿ **Pasa algo Spike**?- me pregunto ella.

- **De nuevo están aquí** \- dije, levantándome del asiento y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de salida, mas no avance mucho ya que Rarity me tomo fuertemente de la cola mientras me decía una y otra vez muy asustada que no fuera.

- **Tengo que ir Rarity** \- trataba de soltar su agarre pero Rarity era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-¡ **No... no por favor Spike, no vallas**!- me pedía a suplicas la poni modista.

La mire a los ojos, estaba llorando a mares, entiendo muy bien su preocupación pero hay ponis allá que me necesitan **-lo lamento Rarity** \- use más fuerza para soltarme y correr hacia la puerta, emprendiendo el vuelo apenas salí de la Boutique, escuchaba los gritos de preocupación de Rarity, eso me partía el alma pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, entiendo su preocupación, el último ataque a ponyville acabe muy mal herido, desperté en el hospital y Rarity estaba a mi lado, de todas, ella mi hermana y mi madre eran las más preocupadas, les prometí no hacerlas pasar un susto como ese nunca más, solo espero seguir manteniendo esa promesa.

Veía ponis corriendo y gritando como locos, pero algo más llamo mi atención, era... bueno no sé qué era, parecía un Minotauro y a la vez no, uno de los guardia disparo contra él una flecha la cual le atravesó uno de sus hombros, aterricé cerca para ver que estaba pasando... -¡ **esperen un segundo** ¡- grito la criatura -¿ **esa cosa hablo**?- me sorprendió que hablase, otro ataque fue lanzado hacia él, si lo hubiera alcanzado de seguro lo mata, pero lo que me sorprendio más es que Twilight pidiera que no lo lastimasen, ¿pero por qué?. Lo escuche hablar de nuevo luego hizo algo qué me puso en alerta, y era el buscar algo en sus vestimentas, la última vez que algo así paso casi muero, no lo pensé dos veces antes de inhalar hondo para lanzar una llamarada hacia el -¡ **Spike no lo agás**!- me grito Twilight pero ya era tarde, solo alcance al disminuir un poco el tamaño de la llamarada, quemando levemente el brazo que se llevo al bolsillo, solo mire a Twilight para luego correr hacia la criatura.

-¿ **Pero que demo**...?- le escuche decir a la criatura antes de que se percatara de mi presencia, creo que lo asuste porque nada más verme corrió hacia el bosque, era rápido así que decidí acortar camino volando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, esperaba que se detuviera al verme pero no fue así, aquella criatura me envistió fuertemente, lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba bocarriba con la criatura enzima mío, solo me miro para luego levantarse y seguir corriendo, me levante del suelo y comencé a perseguirlo.

- **Lo siento, en serio lo siento, no era mi intención** \- me dijo la criatura.

-" **Lo siento mis pelotas** "- pensé - **vuelve aquí para que pueda golpearte** -

Sonreí al ver que llego a un barranco -" **ya eres mío"** \- pensé mientras reía, más mi alegría duro poco al ver que aquella criatura salto como si nada, me quede sorprendido por eso, no me esperaba que saltase, corrí hasta llegar al borde del barranco, los guardia llegaron a mi lado al poco rato, podía ver a la criatura rodar cuesta abajo mientras se golpeaba una y otra vez con las duras rocas, al perderlo de vista quise ir volando hasta allá, solo quería capturarlo, no quería presenciar un suicidio, espero que no haya muerto, antes de abrir por completo mis alas algo me detuvo.

-¡ **Alto hay lagartija**!- me grito el estúpido de Flash - **nadie te pidió que vinieras hasta acá, ahora iras con nosotros** \- ¿quién demonios se cree este sujeto para darme ordenes? decidí hacerle caso por esta vez, si la criatura seguía viva necesitaría atención médica urgente, sabía que entre el grupo había un médico así que cooperaria con ellos solo por esta vez.

Bajamos de una manera más segura hasta el lugar donde se supone que cayó la criatura, y digo supone ya que no se encontraba hay - **oigan** , ¿ **a dónde se fue la criatura**?- eran las palabras que decían los guardia, podía ver un rastro de sangre adentrándose más al bosque -" **sigue con vida** "- pensé con las esperanzar renovadas -¿ **por qué no seguimos este rastro de sangre**?- dijo uno de los guardias -" **bien dicho genio** "- pensé con sarcasmo mientras miraba aquel guardia.

-" **Para estar moribundo se movió bastante** "- pensé mientras seguía el rastro de sangre pero sorpresa sorpresa, la criatura desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, en su lugar solo había un charco de sangre, no entendía nada, todo esto me resultaba bastante raro, ¿quién era esa criatura?, ¿cómo es que desapareció?, ¿seguirá con vida?, al final regresamos a casa con las garras y cascos vacíos, le explique lo sucedido a Twilight, se podía notar su preocupación, casi me peleo con Flash pero Twilight me detuvo antes de que le rompiera la cara, al parecer el muy idiota me quería culpar por lo que paso, había una fuerte discusión en el castillo pero fue silenciada al momento de que llegaran las princesas Celestia, Luna, Candace y el capitán Shining.

 **N/A:** Madre, tía, prima y hermano mayor.

Al parecer se enteraron de la visita de aquella criatura, me sorprende lo rápido que se enteraron aunque no entiendo que hace mi hermano aqui.

- **Twilight, necesitamos hablar** \- dijo Shining, con un seriedad que me dio miedo.

-¿ **Que sucede**?- pregunto Twilight preocupándose un poco por el tono de voz de Shining.

Tiempo actual Pov Erick.

Les resumiré lo que paso, al parecer la poni a mi lado se llama Aurora, es la madre de Luna y Celestia, ella me trajo a Equestria corriendo un gran peligro al hacerlo, fue la que me salvó de morir en el bosque, estuvo curiociando en mis recuerdos mientras estaba inconsciente, eso me molesto un poco, me dijo que mi condición no era una enfermedad si no un don, eso no se lo creí.

- **Te digo que es un don que muy pocos humanos poseen** -

- **Si claro, sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas** \- ya me estaba cansando la actitud de esta yegua.

- **Por favor escúchame** -

-¡ **No, tu escúchame, desde que tengo memoria esta maldita enfermedad me ha estado jodiendo la vida, ahora apareces tu diciéndome que mi mama a estado trabajando sin descanso para comprarme estas mugrosas**...!- calle al ver el frasco con pastillas en mi mano derecha, había algo que le quería preguntar a Aurora desde hace rato.

- **Aurora..., eso de hace rato**.. **antes de despertarme...,** **fue solo un sueño** , ¿ **verdad**?- dije, titubeando un poco en mis palabras, la mirada que me dio me daba mala espina.

- **Use mi magia para conéctame momentáneamente con tu mundo, quería saber cómo habías muerto pero... al parecer se colaron imágenes de lo que paso despues de tu muerte..., lo siento**... -

- **N... no por favor... dime que no es cierto, dime que no es verdad** \- en ese momento me quebré y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿ **Tu tuviste que ver en algo con mi muerte, no es así**?- le pregunte, comenzando alzar un poco la voz.

- **N.. no, solo traje tu alma a Equestria, no tuve nada que ver con tu muerte** \- exclamo ella.

-¡ **No te creo nada**!- le grite -¿¡ **para que me trajiste**!?-

- **Pues para**...-

-¡ **Si tenias el poder suficiente para traerme a Equestria porque no me ayudaste cuando aquellos lobos que quisieron comer, o cuando lo guardias me atacaron, o porque no apareciste volando cuando salte de aquel barranco**!-

- **Por favor cálmate, estas muy alterado** \- me suplico la alicornio.

- **Mi madre era lo único que tenía...- agache la cabeza y solté algunas lágrimas** -ya no tengo nada por que vivir-

-¿ **Q... que**? me pregunto la poni con miedo.

- **Tenías que dejarme morir, tenías que dejar que me desangrara en el bosque, debería estar muert...** \- calle de repente al sentir una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda, voltee la mirada lentamente en dirección a la poni, en serio no me esperaba que hiciera eso, ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus, por cierto, hermosos ojos, otra cosa que no me esperaba era que me abrazase fuertemente.

- **Por favor, no digas que deberías estar muerto, tienes mucho por que vivir, me sentiría muy mas si algo malo llegara a pasarte, así que no digas esas cosas** \- no lo podía creer, esas eran justo las mismas palabras que me dijo mi madre la vez que desperté del coma en aquel hospital, no aguante más así que llore, hay mismo, en el pecho de Aurora como un niño, ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras me desahogaba, no sé por qué pero, Aurora se parece mucho a mi madre.

Pov narrador.

-¿ **Que sucede**?- pregunto Twilight preocupándose un poco por el tono de voz de Shining.

- **Tenemos que hablar sobre el ataque de la criatura hacia el pueblo** -

- **No... no fue un ataque, te dieron la información mal** \- alego Twilight.

- **Ataque o no necesitas estar más protegida, por la descripción que me dinero no puedo evitar pensar que esto fue obra de lo Minotauros, y creo que no hace falta decir lo que paso la última vez que estuvieron aquí** \- dijo Shining mientras volteaba la mirada para ver a Spike, este solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿ **Y qué piezas hacer**?- pregunto Twilight

- **Ya hable con Candace, estuvimos de acuerdo en traer desde el imperio de cristal a un buen número de guardias para prevenir futuros ataques, de esa manera, tanto el pueblo como sus habitantes estarán más protegidos** \- dijo Shining mientras miraba la cicatriz que tenía Spike en el abdomen.

-¿ **Y crees que todo esto será necesario**?- pregunto la poni lavanda, no muy convencida por la decisión de su hermano.

- **Es más que necesario Twilight, solo tienes a Spike para que te proteja, aun así no siempre estará hay para ti, desde lo que paso hace un par de meses con Spike no e podido dormir bien, esto era algo que quería hacer, lo quisieses o no** \- dijo Shining hablando muy seriamente.

-¿ **Y qué hay de mí**?- espeto flash al ver que no lo estaban tomando en cuenta, Shining solo lo miro seriamente - **fue tu culpa que escapara aquel monstruo** \- refunfuño Shining.

-¡ **No fue mi culpa, la culpa es de aquella lagarti...!-** grito Flash, callando de golpe al sentir una fuerte patada, cortesía del dragón, fue necesario la intervención de las princesas para evitar que Spike no matara a Flash.

- **Spike por favor, cálmate** \- dijo Celestia mientras lo levitaba con su magia.

- **No mama, este sujeto ya me tiene harto** \- exclamo Spike mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

- **En primer lugar Flash, tu eres el capitán de la guardia de Twilight, así que era tuya la responsabilidad de la captura de aquel intruso, es segunda, si vuelves a decirle lagartija a Spike, te arrancare lo diente,** ¿ **está claro**?- espeto Shining, el Pegaso naranjo solo agacho la cabeza, maldiciendo mentalmente una y otra vez a Shining.

Twilight solo podía mirar aquella escena en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, algunas cosas iban a cambiar para bien, aunque no estaba segura de sí sería la mejor solución, tendría un mayor número de guardias cosa que le incomodaba, no quería tener que darle órdenes a mas guardias, aunque normalmente era Flash quien daba las órdenes.

La puerta de la sala del trono del castillo de la amistad se abrió de repente rebelando a una poni de color blanca, su melena estaba un poco despeinada y sus ojos estaba rojo producto de un llanto prolongado, todo callaron abruptamente y miraron de manera extraña a la poni, excepto alguien hay presente, el cual la miraba con algo de miedo.

-"¡ **No puede ser, me había olvidado de Rarity** "!- pensó Spike mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su nuca.

La poni no dijo palabra alguna solo camino hasta estar frente al dragón, este solo podía temblar ante esa mirada de cólera y tristeza.

-¡ **Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota**!- gritaba la pony mientras le daba golpes en el pecho al dragón, este no sabía cómo reaccionar, ninguno de los presentes entendían muy bien la situación, la primera en reaccionar fue Twilight, apartando a su amiga del dragón.

-P **or favor Rarity, cálmate un poco** \- le pedía la poni lavanda a su amiga mientras la sujetaba fuertemente con su magia.

- **Lo siento Rarity, no quise dejarte así en la Boutique** \- se disculpó el dragón mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, la modista se calmó un poco pero aun lo veía de manera enfadada.

 **-(Ejem...) bueno Twilight, a las 3:00pm llegara un tren desde el imperio de cristal el cual trasporta los guardia nuevos, asegúrate de estar hay para recibirlos** \- dijo Shining dando media vuelta para marcharse, siendo seguido por Cadence.

-¿ **Se lo diras a Twilight**?- le susurro Celestia a Luna, esta solo serro lo ojos y agacho la cabeza.

- **Ahora esta muy ocupada con la llegada de sus nuevos guardias, no es necesario darle mas preocupaciones, esperemos a que las cosas se calmen un poco mas** \- contesto Luna. Celestia miro preocupada a su ex alumna y a su hijo adoptivo, tenía fe en que la llegada de los nuevos guardias le trajeran más seguridad tanto a ellos como al resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

Celestia uso su magia para tele transportarse a Canterlot, no sin antes despedirse del resto de ponis... y dragón hay presentes, cabe destacar que esto los había dejado muy preocupados, excepto a Rarity, la cual seguía algo enfadada con el dragón.

Pov Erick.

Despues de llorar un buen rato Aurora y yo estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me explico mejor acerca de mi enferme... digo, mi don especial, jeje si claro, aunque me lo explico de tal manera que por poco me lo termino creyendo, básicamente mi corazón se acelere mandando una gran cantidad de adrenalina a mi sistema nervioso, lo que ocasiona que pueda moverme más rápido, no pueda sentir dolor y la que me sorprendió mas, la capacidad de ver el mundo en cámara lenta, es como cuando te asustas, tu ritmo cardiaco aumenta y el tiempo parece trascurrir más lento de lo normal, a nivel científico era cierto, lo que no es cierto era que podía controlar el ritmo cardiaco a voluntad, eso era biológicamente imposible.

- **Supongamos que te creo por un segundo** , ¿ **de acuerdo**?- le dije a la poni

- **De acuerdo** \- contesto ella con la esperanza de que por fin haya entrado en razón.

-¿ **En que lo podría usar, cual es el propósito por el que me trajiste aquí, en que me beneficia este... don especial**?-

- **Veras Erick, en estos momentos Equestria está bajo guerra con el reino Minotauro y el reino Grifo, necesito de tu ayuda ya que no puedo hacer mucho por Equestria, no tenía permitido traerte aquí, sin embargo lo ice, si los padres creadores se enteran de que estuve jugando con la vida y la muerte quien sabe lo que me harían, corrí un gran riesgo al traerte con vida aquí, a Equestria, así que por favor, as todo lo necesario para proteger lo que mis hijas han construido** \- me suplico la poni, con lo ojos inundados en lágrimas, decirle que no sería un pecado.

- **Está bien pero... porque yo, porque precisamente yo, hay muchos humanos más capacitados para esto que yo** \- le pregunte a la poni, aun desconociendo el por qué me escogió precisamente a mí.

- **Tú tienes algo que a muchos humanos les falta** \- dijo, colocando uno de sus cascos sobre mi pecho, justo donde esta mi corazón, ¿a qué se referirá?

Tenía un misión en Equestria, proteger a... bueno proteger a todos, sigo pensando que no fui la mejor opción aunque Aurora diga lo contrario, me daba miedo volver a ponyville, la última vez que estuve hay casi me matan, ni modo, por el bien de Equestria y en el nombre de Dios, aquí vamos...

-¡ **Espera**!, **no pensaras ir así** \- me detuvo la poni, ¿estará hablando de mi ropa?

- **No tengo más ropa** \- conteste mis tras siguia caminando.

- **Me refiero a tu forma humana** -

- **lo siento, deje mi otra forma en casa** \- conteste usando el sarcasmo.

-¡ **Detente ahí**!- me grito mientras usaba la tele transportación para aparecer frente a mí.

-¡¿ **Que... que quieres de mí, que**!?- grite ya alterado, esta poni sí que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

-¿ **Que crees que pasara si los ponis te ven por ahí paseando muy campantemente**?- pregunto mientras me miraba con duda.

- **Oh pues... me atacaran, apuñalaran, patearan, me disparan con sus ballestas y me..., oh ya entiendo lo que me quieres decir** \- dije, ya entendiendo a que se refería Aurora.

- **Bien entonces**...- no termino de decir la frase ya que la interrumpí abruptamente.

-¡ **Mierda, ya me jodi, ya estoy jodido, e fracasado, soy un desastre, no sirvo para nada**!- gritaba y lloraba cual estúpido.

- **Espera espera, tranquilo, puedo solucionarlo**...- trataba de calmarme Aurora.

-¿ **En... en serio**?- pregunte, con las esperanzas de vuelta -¿ **cómo**?-

- **Convirtiéndote en un poni por supuesto** \- me respondió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Ser un poni? el sueño de muchos bronys, convivir con los personajes de la serie como si fuera uno más de ellos, es un sueño hecho realidad.

- **Aunque no me queda magia suficiente para convertirte en poni-** dijo ella, algo decaída, ya me suponía que esto tendría una trampa, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quiere.

- **Solo puedo echizar un objeto el cual cambie tu forma fisica siempre y cuando lo lleves con tigo** \- me dijo, pero que podria ser, un objeto que cargue en sima las 24 horas del día. Pensé y pensé hasta que se me ocurrió algo; tome el cuello de mi ensangrentada camisa y lo jale un poco, metiendo la otra mano en esta y sacando un objeto, se trataba del crucifijo que me dio mi madre, me sorprendió mucho que aún lo tuviera puesto.

-¿ **Esto te sirve**?- le pregunte, ella se le quedo mirando un par de segundo.

- **Oh es muy lindo, claro que servirá** \- me respondió ella mientras agachaba su cabeza y tocaba el crucifijo con su cuerno, el lugar se ilumino de un enceguecedor color blanco, me cubrí los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz, no sentí nada, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y hay estaba Aurora, sonriéndome.

-¿ **Funciono**?- pregunte.

- **Tu que crees** \- contesto ella divertida.

Mire mis manos, lo primero que note era que ya no tenía dedos, lo segundo que note era que mis nuevos cascos eran de un color azul oscuro, toque mi rostro descubriendo un hocico.

- **Un espejo... necesito un espejo** \- dije, un poco asustado.

- **Jeje no tengo ningún espejo, pero hay un pequeño manantial en aquella dirección** \- dijo ella, apuntando con su caso hacia un lugar en específico, se reía de mí, más aun cuando intente levantarme y caminar con mis patas traseras, no hace falta decir que me caí barias veces, como pude llegue al manantial, observe mi reflejo y hay estaba yo, un poni terrestre de pelaje y ojos azul oscuro, con la crin y cola de color negro, me quede mirándome el aquel manantial un buen rato.

- **Cielos**... ¿ **cómo me veo**?- le pregunte a la poni mientras volteaba la mirada para verla.

- **Te ves bien, de hecho, te ves lindo** \- me respondió ella mientras ponía una voz seductora, ese comentario casi hace que me ahogue con mi propia lengua.

 **-Por favor Aurora, abstente de realizar ese tipo de comentario** \- le dije, entre molesto y apenado, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo y las carcajadas de Aurora no ayudaban para nada.

- **Jajajaja perdón, no pude evitarlo** \- decía mientras se secaba una lagrima -¿ **ya estás listo**? pregunto.

-¿ **Listo para qué**?- le pregunte con miedo.

- **Pues para ir al pueblo** \- me respondió ella, divertida por mi actitud.

- **N... no lo estoy, no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué hacer, ¿y si se me rompe el crucifijo? ¿qué tal si me descubren? ¿a dónde debería ir? técnicamente hablando no conozco a nadie en ese pueblo** \- dije, evaluando los posibles desastre que me pasaría al llegar al pueblo.

- **Estoy segura de que sabrás como actuar, despues de todo, as leído infinidades de fics de humanos en Equestria, sabaras cómo manejar la situación** \- dijo ella, cual si fuera una sabia.

- **Pero esto no es un fic, es la vida real... creo** \- dije, comportándome como un paranoico.

- **Solo debes sonreír y la vida te sonreirá, me temo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Erick-** dijo ella, abrazándome fuertemente, ¿qué quiso decir con la ultima vez?, dejo de abrazarme y me sonrió, tomo mi casco y coloco algo en este, antes de que pudiera ver que era lo que me habia dado su cuerno se ilumino, un último adiós de su parte y un destello de luz fue lo último que supe antes de percatarme que ya no me encontraba en el lugar donde desperté hace horas, ahora me encontraba en la entrada del pueblo, ¿cómo lo sabía?, por un cartel a mi derecha que decía; Bienvenidos a poniville.

Mire lo que me había dado Aurora antes de tele transportarme a aquí, se trataba de la carta que me escribió mi madre, la mire con nostalgia y tristeza, una suave brisa arrebato la carta de mis cascos, pensé en ir a buscarla pero decidí dejarla ir, sería lo mejor, creo que no me haría bien tenerla con migo, mire la carta mientras se perdía en el horizonte, sonreí mientras le daba un último adiós a mi madre, di media vuelta para adentrarme al pueblo, solo di un par de pasos torpes antes de detenerme.

-¿ **Y mis pastillas**?-

Pov narrador.

Twilight se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la estación de trenes, esperaba impacientemente el tren del imperio de cristal, se sentía muy nerviosa y no hacía mucho para ocultarlo.

- **Cálmate amor, veras que las cosas serán mejores ahora que tendremos nuevos reclutas** \- consoló Flash a su novia.

- **Lo se Flash, aun así estoy algo nerviosa** \- dijo la poni lavanda.

El silbato de un tren puso mas nerviosa a Twilight, Flash fue el primero en levantarse y caminar hasta el bagon donde se suponia que estarian lo nuevos reclutas, Twilight camino detras de el aun temblando, el porte serio y respetable de Flash la tranquilizaba un poco aunque no lo suficiente, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del vagón, este comenzó a abrirse saliendo al poco rato una cantidad de 30 guardias de cristal.

 **Notas finales: Y bien amigos, es todo por el día de hoy, no tendré una fecha en específico para subir los capítulos, cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré, esto de escribir es algo difícil, algunos de ustedes me entenderán, un enorme gracias a todos los que se detuvieron a leer y dejar un comentario, antes de despedirme quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1: Esta es una historia paralela al universo de Mlp que todos conocemos, por lo que muchos eventos no ocurrieron y otros sucedieron de diferente forma, así que mi historia no tiene mucho que ver con la serie original.**

 **2: Sobre la condición de mi personaje, tome la idea de la película "Se busca" quien la vio me entenderá y quien no, los invito a verla, es muy buena.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y de antemano un gracias al que lea mi historia.**


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta parte 2

La vida despues de la muerte.

Capítulo 3: La calma antes de la tormenta parte 2.

 **Pov narrador**.

Castillo de Canterlot.

Podemos ver a la princesa Celestia en el balcón de su habitación mirando en dirección a Poniville, se veía preocupada, temía que aquella criatura se tratase de un... ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, se negaba a creerlo.

 **-¿Aun sigues preocupada hermana?** \- pregunto Luna, la cual se encontraba en la habitación de Celestia, a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

- **No podemos esperar más Luna, ni siquiera hasta mañana** \- dijo Celestia, se le podía notar un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.

- **Aun no Celi, esperemos un poco más, además, no podemos afirmar que sea un human...** -

 **-¡No lo digas...! por favor** \- interrumpió Celestia, un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo al solo pensar en el nombre de esa especie.

Luna suspiro cansada, aún tenían algo de tiempo, en el remoto caso de que aquella criatura, humano o lo que sea estuviera dentro de los límites de Equestria, sería fácil encontrarlo a través de sus sueños. La noche anterior encontró el sueño de la criatura mas no pudo entrar ya que un hechizo la mantenía bloqueada, desde la aparición del humano una extraña pero familiar magia habían puesto en alerta a Celestia, Discord y a ella misma, pero la magia desapareció así como si nada, si la criatura vuelve a dormir seguro que podrán encontrarla.

- **Tranquila Celestia, lo encontraremos** \- musito Luna mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su preocupada hermana, Celestia no dudo en devolverle el gesto.

- **Gracias Luna...** -

Estación de trenes de Poniville.

Uno a uno iban saliendo los guardias del vagón mientras cargaban en sus lomos y algunos con su magia; maletas y alforjas las cuales contenían sus pertenencias. Twilight y Flash los observaban atentamente mientras salían, Twilight aún seguía algo nerviosa, tanto que se colocó detrás del Pegaso naranjo todo el tiempo, Flash por su parte mantenía un porte serio y de superioridad ante los nuevos guardias los cuales al verlo le daban un saludo militar. Llevaban la cuenta de los guardias que salían mas solo terminaron cantando 29.

 **-¿Dónde está el otro?** \- pregunto Flash algo molesto.

Los guardias se miraron entre si algo confundidos, uno de ellos entro rápidamente al vagón saliendo al poco rato con otro poni mientras charlaban en voz baja.

 **-¿Por qué rayos no me despertaron antes de que llegásemos?** \- pregunto el guardia faltante mientras se tallaba los ojos y parecía estar aún soñoliento.

 **-¿Acaso no escuchaste el silbato del tren anunciando su próxima parada?** \- pregunto el segundo guardia - **a mi casi me rompe los oídos** -

- **Evidentemente no lo escuché, tengo el sueño pesad...** \- callo al ver a Flash mirándolo seriamente, el guardia no dijo nada, solo lo paso por alto y siguió caminando, al pasar frente a Twilight se reverencio frente a ella y siguió caminando hasta llegan con sus otros compañeros, no es necesario decir que dicha acción por parte del guardia puso más nerviosa a Twilight, eso era justo lo que no quiera que hicieran los nuevos guardias.

Por su parte Flash estaba molesto, no porque aquel guardia haya puesto más incómoda de lo que estaba su novia, ni no porque ni siquiera se dignó a saludarlo con el respeto que él creía que se merecía. No le dio más importancia al asunto así que se encamino al castillo con una mueca de enfado en su rostro, Twilight lo siguió, luego los guardias fueron detrás de la pareja.

- **Oye Blade** \- susurro otro de los guardias - **creo que hiciste enojar al capitán jeje** -

- **Me vale un soberano pepino** \- contesto el sin más.

 **Pov Erick**.

Es genial entrar a este pueblo sin que hayan ponis corriendo y gritando a diestra y siniestra, solo ponis saludándome alegremente, se siente un aroma de paz y tranquilidad, es como si todos los problemas se los llevara el viento... no reconozco esta parte del pueblo... no lo vi en la serie... oh genial, no llevo ni 5 minutos aquí y ya me perdí, ¿cómo me puedo perder si no se hacia dónde voy?, necesito evaluar a fondo mi situación y pensar de forma más clara lo que hare de ahora en adelante, Aurora me dijo que hay una guerra entre ponis, grifos y minotauros pero... las cosas están demasiado tranquila para estar en medio de una guerra, no veo ningún grifo o minotauro, solo un objeto rosado es cual se está... acercando velozmente.

 **-¡El coño de la ma...!** \- no termine aquella mentada ya que el aire de mis pulmones fue expulsado salvajemente después de que Pinkie callera sobre mí, no conforme con eso comenzó a saltar sobre mi persona cual si fuera un castillo inflable mientras hablaba a una velocidad que no era ni medio normal.

- **Hola, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo verdad?, pues claro que lo eres ya que conozco a cada poni y dragón de este pueblo, a ti nunca te he visto así que debes de ser nue...** -

- **Cariño por favor, al menos déjalo respirar** \- interrumpió la poni modista a su amiga al ver que me estaba poniendo mas azul de lo que era por la falta de aire.

- **Jeje upsi, perdón** \- se disculpó la poni fiestera **-¡ya se!, hare una fiesta sorpresa de disculpa y bienveni... digo, ¿sorpresa?, ¿cuál sorpresa?** \- dijo Pinkie algo nerviosa y luego simplemente desapareció.

Por mi parte me levantaba del suelo algo adolorido, me troné la espalda agradeciendo de que no me haya roto una costilla, mire hacia el frente viendo a 3 de las manes, hay paradas, justo frente a mí.

Aver amigos bronys, ¿qué harían si tuvieran en frente a Fluttershy, Rarity y AppleJack?

Opción A: Gritar cual colegiala puerta en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

Opción B: Saludarlas con cortesía y elegancia como un caballero.

Opción C: Quedárteles viendo como idiota.

La respuesta correcta es "C" me les quede viendo como un maldito imbécil, esto claro puso nerviosas a las ponis, las cuales me miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Oye Rarity, ¿crees que Pinkie lo haya dañado?** \- le susurro la vaquera a su amiga modista.

- **No le se cariño** \- contesto la modista de la misma manera- **quizás pueda hacerlo reaccionar...** \- se me acerco de manera nerviosa **-¿te encuentras bien?** \- me pregunto.

 **-¿Eh...?, así, yo... estoy bien, no te preocupes** \- le conteste, saliendo de mi trance.

 **-(Fuf...) menos mal, por un momento pensé que Pinkie te había roto algo** \- me dijo ya algo aliviada.

- **Yo también lo pensé jeje** \- mire hacia donde... voló la poni rosada hace un momento **-¿siempre es así?** \- pregunte.

- **Oh si cariño, puede ser algo tosca a veces, pero es buena poni, por cierto, mi nombre es Rarity, encantada** \- me extendió su pesuña y yo hice lo mismo para estrecharla con la de ella.

- **Mucho gusto Rarity, mi nombre es..**.- en ese momento me quede congelado, no había pensado en un nombre el cual valla de acuerdo a mi nueva forma, si les doy mi verdadero nombre les parecerá extraño y comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

 **-¿Pasa algo terroncito?** \- me pregunto AppleJack al ver que calle de repente.

Se me había ocurrido una idea algo loca, pero es esto o nada - **me llamo Nova, es una placer** \- estaba nervioso y sudaba a mares.

- **Qué lindo nombre** \- dijo la poni color mantequilla, luego de hacerlo se volvió a esconder detrás de AppleJack, me sorprendió que fuera ella quien hablara, pero al menos sé que mi apellido funcionara como nombre en este lugar.

- **Jeje gracias- ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?** \- pregunte.

- **Fluttershy...** \- hablo en voz baja.

 **-¿Cómo?** \- pregunte, nomás para molestarla, ya sabía su nombre además que la pude escuchar perfectamente.

- **Fluttershy...** \- hablo subiendo un poco más la voz.

- **No te escucho** -

- **Fluttershy...** \- subió un poco más la voz.

 **-Jeje de echo, te escuche la primera vez, solo quería jugar un poco con tigo jajá, tu nombre también es lindo** \- le dije, al parecer no se molestó por la jugarreta ya que me regalo una tierna sonrisa, de esas que te hacen pensar que la vida no es solo basura.

- **Mi nombre es AppleJack, mucho gusto** \- me dijo la vaquera mientras movía un poco su sombrero de abajo hacia arriba, en ese momento me percate de algo, sobre el sobrero de AppleJack estaba una potranca bastante pequeña la cual me miraba algo curiosa.

- **Emmm... AppleJack** -

- **¿Si?** -

- **¿Que tienes en la cabeza?** \- pregunte.

 **-¡No soy un que si no un quien!** \- me grito la pequeña, eso me asusto un poco.

 **-¡AppleDani!-** regaño AppleJack - **perdónala, tiene un carácter algo fuerte** -

- **Descuida, yo mismo me lo busque, ¿me perdonas?** \- dije, dirigiéndome a la potranca la cual me veía aun molesta.

Hubo algo que me llamo la atención, si no me equivoco Jack la llamo AppleDani, serán familia supongo.

- **Oye AppleJack, la pequeña en tu cabeza es una prima tuya, ¿o algo así?-** pregunte, solo para cerciorarme.

- **Jeje no** \- tomo entre sus cascos a la pequeña y la puso frente a ella - **este pequeño cubito de azúcar es mi hija** \- dijo mientras le hacía casquillas con su hocico, la pequeña reía alegremente.

Eso no lo vi venir, ahora me pica la curiosidad de saber quién es el padre - **oye pequeña, ¿cómo se llama tu padre?** \- la pequeña no me contesto, solo me miró fijamente, ¿seguirá enojada por lo de hace rato?.

- **Caramel, se llama Caramel** \- contesto AppleJack por su hija, el nombre del padre no me sorprendió tanto, eso me lo suponía, divagaba sin darme cuenta de que desde hace rato una poni hay presente estaba poniéndose más y más nerviosa.

- **Jeje cariño, ya me puedes soltar** \- dijo la modista, al parecer no me había dado cuenta de que aun tenia estrechado mi casco con la de ella, ¿pero porque no dijo nada antes?.

- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento** \- mencionaba una y otra vez algo apenado, Rarity por su parte reía un poco, también AppleJack y Fluttershy, la pequeña quería aguantarse la risa mas no lo logro por mucho tiempo, al final reí yo también, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Caminábamos por el pueblo mientras charlábamos un poco más, me hicieron algunas preguntas como de donde venía y gustos personales, les conté una corta pero convincente historia acerca de dónde venía, le dije que mi aldea fue masacrada por un grupo de Grifos y que tuve que mudarme aquí, no quisieron preguntar mas nada despues de eso, solo seguíamos caminando en dirección al castillo de la amistad.

 **-¿Esa no es la princesa Twilight?** \- pregunte al ver acercándose a la susodicha y detrás de ella un grupo algo grande de ponis de cristal, supongo que son guardias por las armaduras que portan.

- **Así es terroncito, te encantara conocerla, es buena poni** \- me contesto AppleJack

 **-"Estoy seguro que si"** \- pensé mientras miraba aquella hermosa yegua acercándose.

- **Hola Twilight** \- saludo la modista.

- **Hola Rarity, ¿ya solucionaste las cosas con Spike?** \- pregunto ella más la aludida no contesto, solo ladeo la cabeza algo molesta.

- **Deberías hablar con él, ha estado algo triste** \- aconsejo ella.

Rarity lo pensó más detalladamente - **oh, mi Spikei Wikei, ¿cómo pude tratarlo así?-** se lamentaba la modista, por supuesto yo no entendía nada, quise preguntar pero no quería parecer un chismoso.

Di un respingo al momento que Twilight me volteo a ver, me miraba de forma curiosa.

 **-¿Y tú eres...?** \- me pregunto.

- **Oh... lo siento-** me disculpe **-mi nombre es Nova, es un placer conocerla, princesa Twilight** \- salude cortésmente mientras estiraba mi casco para saludarla.

- **Por favor, solo dime Twilight** \- me dijo junto con una tierna sonrisa.

- **Twilight...** \- suspire su nombre mientras me quedaba embobado viéndola, realmente era más hermosa en persona. Mire hacia un lado de ella, observando a un poni el cual me veía algo ceñudo, no sabía por qué pero algo me dijo que tenía que alejarme de Twilight, retrocedí un par de pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista a ese poni, ahora que me doy cuenta se trataba madamas y nada menos que de Flash, esa mirada me ponía nervioso... me daba miedo.

- **Si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos pendiente, así que con permiso** \- dijo Flash, escupiendo aquellas palabras mientras nos pasaba por un lado, las chicas no dieron nada, solo lo miraban algo molestas, al pasar al lado mío me golpeo con el hombro, sé que lo hizo al propósito mas no dije nada.

Me quede con la mirada baja, los otros guardias siguieron a la pareja, uno de ellos me llamo la atención, de trataba de un Pegaso color marrón, su crin iba de gris en las raíces y se fundía en un negro azabache al llegar a las puntas, su cola tenía el mismo patrón de color, sus ojos eran de color agua marina, habían unas placas de metal contorneando la parte superior de sus alas, habían 5 placas en cada ala, al pasar frente a mí también se me quedo viendo, al cruzarse nuestras miradas el mundo a mi alrededor avanzo de forma lenta, no apartaba mi mirada de él y el tampoco apartaba la suya, aquel poni enfoco su vista al frente y de esa manera logre salir de mi trance.

 **-"Eso fue raro"-** pensé. Mire a las chicas y una de ellas me miraba de manera picara.

 **-¿Por... que me ves así?** \- le pregunte a las modista mientras me ponía algo nervioso.

 **-¿Te gusta Twilight verdad?-** me pregunto sin cambiar su mirada.

 **-¿Cómo lo supis?... emm digo, no sé de qué me hablas** \- hablaba nervioso.

 **-Por favor cariño, eres demasiado obvio jeje** \- me dijo la modista - **lástima que ya tenga novio** -

- **No me digas que Flash es el supuesto novio** \- temía la respuesta que me fuera a dar.

- **Así es cariño** \- dijo, luego se sorprendió al ver que conocía el nombre de aquel poni

 **Pov narrador**.

Sin que nadie lo supiera un sentimiento de odio nació en el humano ahora convertido en poni, mantenía la mirada baja, las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse y una de ellas se acercó para saber si se encontraba bien, el semental se levantó de repente asustando a las ponis, luego camino a paso firme en dirección al castillo de la amistad.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** pregunto AppleJack algo preocupada, esa mirada solo la había visto en Spike una vez, como resultado tuvieron que apartarlo de Flash para evitar que esos dos no se mataran a golpes.

- **Quiero saber para qué son todos esos guardias** \- dijo el poni humano como excusa, la verdad tenía otras intenciones.

 **Pov Blade**.

Finalmente llegamos al castillo de la princesa Twilight, la verdad es que es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, nos ubicaron en un salón bastante grande, del techo sobresalían lo que parecía ser las raíces de un árbol, el en centro del salón había una gran mesa con un mapa en 3 dimensiones de lo que parecía ser Equestria. Nos colocaron en fila, al parecer el gran y supremo capitán iba a darnos unas palabras.

- **Bien, antes que nada quisiera...-** cayo al oír la puerta abriéndose, entrando un grupo de ponis los cuales ya había visto minutos atrás, incluyendo a un poni creo que menor que yo, aquel poni el cual Flash asusto solo usando la mirada, casi me da lástima por el chico, el capitán volteo a verlos, se veía enfadado pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, aquel poni levanto la mirada, mirando con furia Flash, ¿en serio es el mismo poni que vi hace rato?.

Aquellos dos no apartaban la vista del otro, había una tención en el aire es cual se rompió cuando la princesa golpeo levemente al Flash en el costado, el aludido recupero la compostura y prosiguió hablar. Les ahorraré el discurso por demás estúpido que nos dio este supuesto capitán, básicamente teníamos que proteger el pueblo y sus habitantes, otra cosa la cual me intereso bastante, y era que teníamos que encontrar viva o muerta a una criatura la cual los ataco el día de ayer, al parecer esto molesto a la princesa, nos exigió encontrar a la criatura viva, y si la encontramos tratemos de capturarla sin lastimarla, Flash no estuvo de acuerdo pero prefiero hacerle caso a la princesa.

Nos indicaron nuestros puestos y horarios de trabajo, parece que no será muy diferente a como trabajaba en el imperio de cristal, creo que extrañare a mi otro capitán, Shining, pero sus órdenes fueron claras, proteger y servir a la princesa Twilight. Estaba a punto de ir a mi puesto cuando vi a Flash dirigirse al grupo de ponis que entraron hace un momento, esto no me lo perdería por nada.

 **-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?** \- les pregunto al grupo de ponis.

- **En primera, no asimos nada malo para que nos hables de esa manera, en segunda, este es el castillo de la amistad, por ende tenemos el derecho de salir y entrar cuando nos plazca** \- hablo una poni refinada de color blanca, si no me equivoco diría que es la elemento de la generosidad.

- **Pero no cuando estamos tan ocupados con la llegada de los nuevos guardias** \- espeto Flash ya más molesto pero sin atreverse a levantar la voz.

 **-¿Que sucede aquí?-** pregunto la princesa Twilight.

- **Oh nada cariño, aquí tu novio que necesita estudiar modales** \- le contesto la poni blanca, esto se pone más interesante.

 **-¿Pues... que fue lo que les dijo?-** volvió a preguntar la princesa.

- **N... nada cariño, solo conversábamos sobre algo** \- dijo Flash algo nervioso, las chicas lo veían de forma molesta.

La mirada del capitán se dirigió hacia el poni de hace rato, mirándolo con molestia, se acercó mas a él para encararlo.

 **-¿Se puede saber quién eres y que haces aquí?-** le dijo Flash al poni, este no se dejó amedrentar por sus palabras, solo lo miro arqueando una ceja.

- **Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?-**

- **Que te importa, wevon** \- dijo el poni, me sorprendió mucho lo que le dijo, no me esperaba que lo escupiera de esa manera, metafóricamente hablando.

El capitán se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y ese insulto que ni yo entendí, vi cómo se ponía rojo debido a su furia, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el de no ser porque una poni con sombrero lo detuvo antes de que lo golpeara, vi como aquel poni dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, al parecer eso era justo lo que quería que pasara, toda esta discusión estaba poniendo nerviosa a la princesa.

- **Tranquilo niño** \- dijo la poni con sombrero, al parecer con un acento campirano.

 **-¡Asme un favor y lárgate de aquí!-** grito Flash al poni el cual quito aquella sonrisa y puso una cara más seria.

 **-¿¡Por qué no me sacas tu a ver si te atreves!?-** grito aquel poni mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Flash.

 **-"¿Esta loco o que"?-** me pregunte al ver que se quería pelear con Flash, es un saldado estrenado el cual fue ascendido a capitán, podría darle una golpiza fácilmente aunque, se ve que el chico tiene condición física, aun así podría salir mal parado.

 **-¡Ya basta, en primera Flash, cualquiera puede entrar al castillo si lo desea, así que no vuelvas a correr a nadie ni hablarle de esa manera a mis amigas, ¿quedo claro?!** \- grito la princesa, incluso yo me hubiera callado jeje, el capitán no dijo nada, solo la miro algo molesto por haberle gritado de esa manera.

 **-¡Y en cuanto a ti...!-**

 **-Lo sé Twilight, mi comportamiento no fu el adecuado y me deje llevar por mis emociones, lamento lo sucedido y le prometo que esto no sucederá otra vez-** se disculpó el poni azul oscuro, no sé si de verdad está arrepentido o es muy, muy, pero muy bueno actuando.

La princesa le quiso decir otra cosa pero sus palabras no salieron, ya se había disculpado con ella de buena manera, salo le faltaba recibir una disculpa por parte de Flash, miro al aludido y este no quiso decir nada.

 **-¿Y bien?-**

 **-¿Y buen qué?** \- contesto el capitán.

 **-¿No te vas a disculpar?-** pregunto la princesa.

- **Claro que no** \- contesto de mala manera mientras se retiraba, la princesa lo miraba algo enfadada mientras que el poni sonreía maliciosamente, seguro que eso era lo que quería hacer, yo también sonreí, me cayó muy bien aquel poni, tome mis cosa dispuesto a ir a mi casa la cual era de mis padres, nunca pensé que tener una casa en poniville me sería útil algún día, me dispuse a retirarme pero algo me detuvo.

 **Pov narrador**.

Antes de que Flash terminara de irse se sorprendió al ver un globo frente a él.

 **-¿Pero que demo...?-** cayo al ver a la poni fiestera colgando globos en todo el salón.

- **Pinkie, se puede saber... ¿qué demonios haces?-** pregunto Flash algo molesto.

- **Pues una fiesta tontito** \- contesto ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- **Ha no, no harás una fiesta aquí, estamos muy ocupado así que...-**

- **Ya es tarde, la fiesta ya está montada** \- interrumpió la poni fiestera mientras le ponía un gorrito de fiesta a Flash, el mencionado miro a su alrededor mirando una decoración el cual llevaría un día entero montar solo, ¿en qué momento izo todo esto?, se quedó sorprendido pero a la vez, estaba furioso, estaba dispuesto a regañar a la poni pero esta simplemente desapareció.

 **-¡Pinkieeeeeeeeeee!-**

Blade estaba a punto de salir del castillo cundo una gran cantidad de ponis ingreso al lugar deteniéndolo en seco y obligándolo a orillarse para evitar ser arrastrado por los demás, miro a lo lejos observando al poni azul de hace rato siendo arrastrado por la multitud mientras gritaba por ayuda, no evito reírse un poco, luego de pensarlo dos veces decidió quedarse un poco más, ya empezaba a oírse la música así que se quedaría y se divertiría un poco.

Nova era lanzado de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota de playa, sostenía con fuerza el crucifijo en su cuello para que no se le fuera a caer, ya le estaba dando nauseas pero un salvador aéreo decidió auxiliarlo en ese momento.

 **-¿Estas bien?** \- pregunto Spike mientras lo colocaba lentamente en el suelo.

- **Lo estaré cuando el piso se quede quieto** \- contesto Nova mientras se tomaba la cabeza y el estómago.

- **Jeje, parece que te gustan las emociones fuertes, me llamo Spike, ¿cómo te llamas?-** pregunto el dragón extendiéndole la garra.

El poni miro al dragón quedándose sorprendido al verlo.

 **-¿Que, nunca habías visto un dragón?** \- pregunto Spike algo risueño por la cara del poni.

- **No, la verdad eres el primero que veo, me llamo Nova, gusto en conocerte** \- contesto el saludo del dragón, estrechando su casco con su garra.

- **El gusto es mío** \- dijo el dragón

- **Tu nombre se me hace familiar, creo que una poni blanca estaba dolida por haberte tratado mal o algo así escuche** -

 **-¡¿Te refieres a Rarity, donde esta ella?!** \- pregunto el dragón algo ansioso.

- **Estaba con migo hace un momen...-** no termino de hablar ya que Spike emprendió el vuelo en dirección a algún lugar **-¡espera... aun no me explican que paso entre ustedes dos!** \- grito el poni mas el dragón poco caso le hizo, - **genial, ya me quede solo, creo que iré por algo de ponche, quizás también unos dulces, también podría probar los Cupcakes de Pinkie... los famosos Cupcakes de Pinkie** \- dijo el poni mientras daba saltitos como un niño el cual está frente a sus obsequios de navidad luego troto velozmente a la mesa de bocadillos.

Ya casi iba llegando cuando alguien tropezó con el derramando el poche sobre su rostro, Nova lo miro molesto, luego ladeo su cabeza para escupir un poco de líquido que había entrado en su boca y de nuevo miro al poni frente a él.

- **Perdóname, no era mi intención, enserio lo siento** \- se disculpó aquel poni mientras tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba bruscamente el rosto a Nova.

 **-¡Basta, me vas a sacar un ojo!** \- regaño Nova mientras le quitaba la servilleta de sus casco y procedía a limpiarse, el otro poni lo veía aun apenado.

 **-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?, la diversión esta por allá-** dijo Pinkie saliendo de Celestia sabe dónde y arrastraba al par de ceméntales a la pista de baile.

- **Espera Pinkie yo no sé bailar** \- exclamo Nova mientras miraba la pista de baile como si fuera un matadero.

- **Yo tampoco se bailar** \- dijo el otro poni igual o más asustado que Nova.

- **Tonterías, solo déjense llevar** \- dijo la hiperactiva poni rosada mientras llegaba a la pista de baile con los otros dos ceméntales y comenzaba a bailas, invitando al par de poni que también lo isieran, el par de ceméntales estaba muy nerviosos, se miraban el uno al otro preguntándose si huir de la guerra o quedarse a morir.

- **Solo síguele la corriente, luego cuando se distraiga nos largamos** \- susurro el otro semental.

- **Buena idea** \- contesto Nova de la misma manera.

Comenzaron a bailar de una manera más que ridícula mientras oían las leves pero perceptibles risas de Pinkie, Nova quería que se lo tragara la tierra y el otro poni se preguntaba cómo es que había caído tan bajo. Hubieran seguido así de no ser por una voz que los interrumpió.

- **Que buena fiesta amiga** \- dijo Rainbow mientras volaba y daba unos cuantos pasos de bailes.

- **Oh Dash, si viniste** \- exclamo Pinkie mientras saltaba y capturaba un muy afectuoso abrazo a su amiga, esta se sorprendió un poco pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.

 **-"Gracias Rainbow, te debo una"-** pensó Nova agradeciendo a la Pegaso cian.

- **Es ahora o nunca** \- dijo el otro poni arrastrando velozmente a Nova hacia una mesa algo apartada de ese lugar.

Ya en la mesa pudieron respirar mas aliviados el dúo de ponis - **eso fue horrible** \- exclamo el otro poni mientras miraba a su compañero.

- **Ni que lo digas** \- contesto Nova mientras tenía la cara pegada a la mesa, luego la levanto al sentir un leve toque de parte del poni frente a él, este le extendió el casco.

- **Me llamo Blade, un gusto** \- dijo el poni ahora llamado Blade, Nova sonrió y estiro su casco para estrecharlo con el de él.

- **Nova, es un placer** -

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que salió el tema de Flash, Blade quería saber que fue lo que sucedió entre esos dos para que casi llegaran a los golpes.

 **-¿Qué onda entre tú y Flash?** \- pregunto Blade.

- **No menciones ese nombre, me da dolor de estómago** \- dijo Nova con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño y volteaba la mirada.

- **Jeje, estaba esperando a que lo golpearas-**

- **No creo que lo hubiera hecho, jamás le he pegado a nadie** -

- **No te creo** -

- **Es enserio, de seguro te reirás por esto pero me da miedo golpear a alguien** \- dijo Nova con tristeza pero Blade lo tomo a juego.

- **Jajajaja eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado** \- se reía a carcajadas el Pegaso marrón luego cayó al ver a su amigo.

- **Jeje lo... ¿lo dices enserio?-** pregunto.

- **Te digo la verdad** \- dijo el terrestre.

 **-¿Entonces que fue todo eso?, realmente creí que lo golpearías** \- Blade estaba confundido, aun no creía en las palabras de su amigo.

- **De hecho, me estaba muriendo del miedo cuando discutí con él, daba gracias que las chicas estuvieran hay, de no ser así Flash me hubiera molido a golpes** \- dijo Nova agachando la cabeza.

Blade no dijo mas nada, esperaba que Nova comenzara a reírse y a burlarse de el por a ver caído en una especie de broma, cosa que nunca ocurrió, solo se mantuvo callado durante un rato, había un silencio pero para nada incomodo, habos ponis miraba a lo lejos los demás poni bailando, así paso un rato hasta que...

 **-¡Oigan, ¿por qué me dejaron sola en la pista de baile?!-** grito Pinkie saliendo de dios sabe dónde.

- **Casi me matas del susto** \- dijo Nova en el suelo ya que el susto izo que se callera de la silla, se sostenía el pecho como si se le fuera a salir el corazón, su amigo no estaba mejor, solo que este si se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

- **Jajajaja buena esa Pinkie** \- reía Rainbow a carcajadas.

- **Nada de buena esa Pinkie** \- regaño AppleJack a su amiga arcoíris, luego miro al poni en el suelo y le extendió el casco **-¿te encuentras bien compañero?-**

- **S...si, no pasó nada** \- dijo Nova mientras aceptaba la ayuda de la vaquera.

- **Agua fiestas** \- susurro Rainbow mientras decencia y se sentaba en la mesa que compartía el par de ceméntales, luego se unió Fluttershy al grupo.

 **-¿Que hacen aquí, no seguirán divirtiéndose?-** pregunto Twilight acercándose a la mesa.

- **Ya me canse de bailar** \- hablo Fluttershy.

- **Yo también** \- secundo Rainbow.

- **Yo no** \- hablo Pinkie sonriendo.

- **Tu nunca te cansas Pinkie** \- dijo Twilight riéndose, el resto hay presentes comenzaron a reír también.

 **Pov Nova**.

Reía por la broma de Twilight, luego calle al ver que Pinkie había puesto frente a mí un tarro de lo que parcia ser cidra de manzana.

- **Recién exprimida, tal como les gustan** \- dijo AppleJack.

Me le quede viendo a la bebida un rato, luego mire a las demás beberlo y hablar sobre lo bien que sabe, luego mire a Blade el cual estaba oliendo la bebida, después de eso la probo, al parecer le gusto ya que termino viviéndosela de un par de tragos y sonriendo al acabarse el tarro entero, mire mi tarro pensando en si me lo merecía o no, luego le di un pequeño sorbo...

...

...

...

Estaba deliciosa... mas que deliciosa, aunque había algo que me preocupo, esta era una bebida fermentada, tenía el mismo nivel de alcohol que una cerveza "Solera" recuerdo que con tres de estas me mareaba, tengo qué bebérmela con calma y despacio... al diablo, está muy sabrosa, tome el tarro con ambos cascos y me la viví de un sorbo, exhalando satisfecho, realmente estaba muy buena.

 **-¿Te gusto?-** pregunto AppleJack.

- **Júralo** \- respondí mientras me relamía los labios ya que me había quedado un bigote de espuma.

- **Jeje, entonces.. ¿listo para la siguiente ronda?-** pregunto AppleJack mientras me pasaba otro tarro lleno de sidra, sonreí al verlo, estaba a punto de beberlo cuando a lo lejos vi a Spike charlando con Rarity, luego vi que se abrasaron, luego de separarse Spike miro hacia todos lados, creo que buscaba a su grupo de amigas, alza el casco para que Spike me viera y así fue, Spike al verme me saludo con la garra, luego le dijo algo a Rarity y ambos comenzaron a acerarse.

- **Hey hola, ¿cómo estamos por acá...?-** cayo al ver que Pinkie le ofrecía un tarro de sidra - **genial, justo lo que me receto el doctor** \- tomo el tarro y procedió a beberlo.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, despues de un par de tragos y barias insistencias por parte de las chicas Blade y yo aceptamos bailar de buena gana, al parecer con un par de tragos enzima uno puede bailar lo que sea, tuve la oportunidad de bailar un poco con Twilight, veía a Blade bailando también y no lo hacía nada mal, yo me movía lo mejor que podía, no sé si ice el ridículo pero a la final me divertí. Eran casi la 1:00am cuando todos los ponis comenzaron a retirarse del castillo, Twilight y Spike se quedaron porque... bueno ellos viven ahí, el resto caminábamos por las calles de poniville, tenía que ir apegado a Blade ya que no podía caminar por mi propia cuenta y estoy seguro de que el tampoco, charlábamos y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, una a una las chicas se fueron separando para tomar su camino a casa hasta que solo quedamos Blade y yo.

- **Eso fue divertido, ojala me pueda levantar mañana** \- hablo Blade pensando en la resaca de mañana.

- **No te preocupes, si no te despiertas estaría encantado de despertarte con un baño de agua fría jeje** \- dije a manera de broma.

- **Que ni se te ocurra porque te arrojaré por la ventana jeje** \- hablo Blade siguiéndome el juego y riendo también.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que me detuve en seco **-¿qué pasa?-** pregunto el viéndome de forma curiosa.

 **-¿A dónde se supone que voy yo?** \- le pregunte a Blade, este solo arqueo una ceja ante mi pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué te estoy siguiendo?-** le volví a preguntar.

 **-¿Me estaba siguiendo?, pensé que tu casa quedaba camino a la mía** \- dijo Blade.

- **No tengo casa, soy nuevo en el pueb... no tengo a donde ir...** \- no había pensado en eso, no sé qué hacer, sentí que se me revolvió el estómago, mis patas traseras flaquearon y caí sentado, dormir en las calles no era una opción y entrar al bosque seria suicidio.

- **Puedes venir a mi casa** \- me dijo, lo mire de forma curiosa.

 **-¿En... en serio?-** le pregunte.

- **Sí, mi casa es muy grande para que viva un solo individuo, podemos compartirla, claro si tú quieres** \- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Sonreí también mientras me secaba una lagrima, me levante del suelo para seguir caminando, casi caigo al suelo pero Blade me sostuvo antes de que besara el piso, caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a una casa algo alejada del pueblo, la casa era de dos pisos, no mentía cuando dijo que era grande, entramos usando una llave la cual Blade saco de sus alforjas, al entrar notamos que le hacía falta una buena limpieza.

- **Parece que nadie a vivido aquí hace varios meses** \- dije al ver un poco de polvo en... todos lados, lo extraño es que la casa poseía algunos muebles.

- **Así es, era de mis padres los cuales vivieron aquí, hace siete meses que se mudaron al imperio de cristal, me dieron las llaves y me dijeron que la casa me pertenecía, nunca pensé que de verdad la fuera a usar** \- dijo el mientras de un ropero sacaba unas cobijas y las colocaba en un sofá, no sin antes sacudir el exceso de polvo que había en este.

- **Puedes dormir aquí, mañana arreglaremos una habitación para ti, pero me tendrás que ayudar** \- me dijo.

 **-Claro pero... ¿dónde dormirás tú?-** le pregunte.

- **En la habitación de mis padres por supuesto** \- me dijo mientras subía las escaleras - **buenas noches Nova** -

- **Blade...-** lo detuve antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras.

 **-¿Si?-**

- **Gracias, hermano** \- se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, luego sonrió.

- **No hay de que, descansa** \- me dijo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Me acurruque en el sofá mientras me tapaba con las cobijas, sonreí antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

 **Notas finales** :

Buenos días/tardes/noche mis queridos compatriotas, lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo me tiene esclavizado, nada mas falta que mi jefe me golpee con un látigo jeje, nah mentira.

En este capítulo quise poner un poco de la amistad que tengo con mis amigos, aquellos que nunca me dejaran morir (es una frase que usamos en Venezuela). En el siguiente capítulo habrá más drama y pondré acción, revelare lo que paso con Spike en el ataque de los minotauros, así que estén pendiente, esta vez espero no tardar mucho, con esto dicho me despido, nos leemos pronto, chao.


	4. ¿Por que yo?

La vida despues de la muerte.

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué yo?.

 **Pov Erick.**

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, estaba desayunando pan tostado con mantequilla y por supuesto, un buen baso hasta el tope de café con leche, tenía mi Tablet en frente mirando la WWE mas precisamente Backlash, la pelea entre Deán Ambrose y AJ Styles por el título de campeón mundial pesado.

 **-¡Vamos lunático, arráncale los pelos!-** alentaba a mi caballo para que defendiera su título, podía ver a mi madre riéndose pero no le hice caso.

Deán Ambrose se abalanzó sobre AJ pero este se apartó a tiempo, como resultado Deán golpeo por accidente el árbitro ocasionando que este de distrajera momentáneamente, AJ aprovecho esto para darle una patada baja a Deán (cosa que es ilegal aun en la lucha libre).

Escupí el café que me estaba bebiendo al ver aquella... cochinada, despues de patearlo realizó una de sus movidas favoritas, "la plancha" se colocó sobre Deán justo a tiempo para que el árbitro se recuperara e iniciara el conteo hasta 3.

 **-¿Pero que caraj...?, ¡demonios!-** maldecía al ver a mi peleador favorito perder el título mundial por trampa.

 **-¿Que paso?-** pregunto mi madre acercándose a la mesa.

 **-Perdió el titulo-** dije, refiriéndome a Deán.

- **Me gusto que perdiera el título, AJ es más lindo jeje** \- dijo mi madre.

No me gusto para nada ese comentario, la mire como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ella solo me saco la lengua, negué con la cabeza, luego voltee la mirada algo indignado, me disponía a darle otro sorbo a mi café, pero algo en la ventana me detuvo, coloque el vaso sobre la mesa y me levante de súbito, al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina se encontraba la princesa Luna mirándome fijamente, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ella aquí?, a no ser que...

Mire a mi madre, se veía preocupada por mis acciones de hace un momento, mire de nuevo a Luna y de nuevo a mi madre, no se movía, pareciera que el mundo se había congelado, acerqué mi mano para tocarla pero la imagen de ella se cuarteo, como si un espejo se hubiera roto.

 **-N... no...-** musite ya entrando en pánico. El lugar a mi alrededor comenzó a quebrarse al igual que la imagen de mi madre.

 **-No por favor...-** comencé a alejarme mientras sentía que se me humedecían los ojos

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y el lugar por fin se quebró quedando en un vacío negro que pareciera ser infinito, caí de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente, la princesa Luna comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente mientras de su cuerno brotaban chispas, comencé a alejarme lentamente de ella, no sabía lo que me haría y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Debajo de mí se formó un vórtice el cual se tragaba todo el vacío oscuro a mi alrededor, me comenzaba a tragar a mí también, gritaba y me aferraba con fuerza de lo que podía, Luna corrió rápidamente hacia mí pero antes de que si quiera me tocara el vórtice me trago por completo.

...

...

Desperté bruscamente y me caí del sofá donde estaba durmiendo, jadeaba como loco y sudaba a mares, quería buscar mis pastillas pero sorpresa, ni pantalones tenia, sostuve con fuerza el crucifijo mientras pensaba en mi madre para tranquilizarme pero no funcionaba, sentía que la cabeza y el corazón me iba a explotar, estaba dispuesto a golpearme contra el piso lo más fuerte que pueda, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo antes de hacerlo.

 **-¿Te ocurre algo?-** me pregunto Blade, se veía horrible, tenía grandes ojeras y parecía que le dolía la cabeza.

 **-S... sí.., solo fue un mal sueño-** le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo -¿iras a trabajar?- le pregunte.

 **-Son las 10:20am, ya es muy tarde, no creo poder ir a trabajar hoy, me siento del asco** \- me decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

 **-¿Y no tendrás problemas con eso?-** le pregunte.

 **-No lo creo, mis compañeros estarán igual o peor que yo, así que no creo que alguno de ellos valla a trabajar hoy-**

 **-Como sea, necesito desaparecer de poniville por hoy-** decía mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, pero Blade me sujeto de la cola para evitar que me fuera.

 **-Desaparecer mangos, te dije que me ayudarías con la casa hoy, ¿o acaso se te olvido?** \- me pregunto.

 **-Okay, te ayudare...-** dije resignado, luego señale hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina **-¡mira, es Fluttershy en lencería!-**

 **-¿Donde?-** dijo Blade para correr hacia la cocina, aproveche ese momento para correr rápidamente hacia la puerta y salir de la vivienda.

 **-"Tengo poco tiempo, ya vienen"-** pensé mientras corría sin dirección alguna.

 **Castillo de Canterlot**.

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en la mesa de su despacho revisando unos papeles cuando la puerta se abre de súbito, se exalto un poco, luego se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su hermana.

 **-¿Que pasa Luna, porque entras así?-** pregunto Celestia.

 **-Ya lo encontré...-** Contesto Luna seriamente, Celestia entendió de inmediato a que se refería y abrió los ojos de par en par.

 **-Tenemos que apurarnos Luna, no hay tiempo que perder** \- Dijo Celestia levantándose de su asiento y dejando sus pendientes a un lado.

Poniville.

 **-Esto es inútil, no sé a dónde ir-** dije muy frustrado, no me puedo quedar en poniville, no quería entrar al bosque y no puedo salir del pueblo, no tenía opciones y el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

Podía ver un carruaje acercarse al pueblo, me senté en el suelo resignado luego pensé que a lo mejor no me reconocerían, estarían ocupadas buscando a un humano que no notarían a un poni mas caminando libremente por ahí, una vez escuche una frase que decía; "El mejor lugar para esconderse de una persona es debajo de sus propias narices".

 **-"Quizás funcione"-** pensé mientras me encaminaba hacia el castillo de Twilight.

 **-Que dios me ayude...-**

 **Pov narrador.**

Un carruaje aterrizo frente al castillo de la amistad, Twilight y Flash estaba esperando en la puerta, Celestia le envió una carta a Twilight avisándole que iría nada mas de visita, por el momento le ocultaría sus verdaderas intenciones a Twilight.

 **-Princesa Celestia** \- saludo Twilight a su ex mentora mientras corría para darle un afectuoso abrazo.

 **-Twilight, siempre es un placer verte-** dijo Celestia devolviéndole el abrazo.

 **-Hola a usted también princesa Luna, ¿como esta?, ¿se encuentra bien?-** pregunto Twilight al ver que Luna miraba hacia todos lado como si buscara algo en específico.

 **-¿Que...?, oh si Twilight todo bien, no te preocupes-** contesto Luna rápidamente, se le veía algo preocupada pero Twilight no lo noto.

 **-Oh bien entonces, pasen, estábamos a punto de desayunar-** dijo Twilight invitando a las princesas a que pasen al castillo, las princesas obedecieron y se disponían a entrar al castillo, Celestia le dio una mirada a su hermana como diciéndole; "No seas tan obvia".

Al pasar frente a Flash este dio una ligera reverencia y extendió su casco, invitando a entrar a las princesas, luego se detuvieron al escuchas un trote veloz que se aproximaba mas y mas, las 3 princesas y el capitán voltearon hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba, observaron a un poni azul ocurro correr hacia ellos mientras jadeaba por el cansancio, al llegar frente a ellos se detuvo para recuperar el aire y poder hablar.

 **-Buenos días Twilight-** dijo Nova el cual dejo de respirar agitadamente.

 **-Emmm...? buenos días... Nova, ¿qué haces aquí-** dijo Twilight, olvidando por un momento el nombre de aquel poni.

 **-Vine para avisarte que Blade no podra venir hoy, tiene una fuerte resaca-**

 **-Oh descuida, ninguno de los guardias vendran hoy, asi que dile a Blade que no se preocupe-**

 **-Ok, le dare el mensaje-** dijo Nova dando media vuelta para irse por donde vino, luego se percato de la presencia de ambas princesas.

 **-Oh, pricesa Luna, princesa Celestia, no las vi, lo siento-** decia Nova mientras se reverenciaba frente a las monarcas del reino, Celestia sonrrio complacida y Luna se veia incomoda.

 **-La disculpa no es necesaria pequeño poni, puedes levantarte-** dijo Celestia con su característica voz maternal.

Nova se levantó y se despidió del trio de princesa, antes de que se fuera Twilight lo detuvo.

 **-¡Nova, espera!-** le grito Twilight.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Nova algo exaltado por el repentino grito de Twilight.

 **-Vamos a desayunar, ¿no quieres venir?-** pregunto Twilight, invitando al poni azul a desayunar con ellas.

 **-Si insistes-** dijo Nova adentrándose al castillo, Twilight rio un poco ante la actitud de su invitado, Celestia también soltó una leve risita, le había caído bien aquel poni, Luna no le presto mucha atención, tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos, y Flash bueno... ¿a quién le importa Flash?.

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al comedor, en el centro de este estaba una mesa bastante amplia, se sentaron en esta y empezaron a conversar.

 **-¿Y Spike?-** pregunto Nova.

 **-Aun durmiendo, la fiesta de ayer fue demasiado para el jeje, me sorprende que tú no estés igual-** dijo Twilight.

 **-Mi resaca es diferente a la de los demás, básicamente paso todo el día con sueño-**

 **-¿Tienes sueño ahora?-** pregunto Twilight.

 **-Sí, y mucho** \- contesto Nova.

 **-¿Y por qué no te vas a dormir?, te podría facilitar una habitación en el castillo para que duermas un rato-** sugirió Twilight.

 **-No me gusta dormir de día, me siento incomodo además de que me da mucho calor-**

 **-Entiendo...-**

Twilight hizo sonar una campanilla, en cuestión de segundos llego un poni bien vestido con la crin perfectamente arreglada y traía con su magia un pequeño cuaderno en el cual anotaba las órdenes de las princesas, el capitán y el invitado.

 **-¿Que quieres comer Nova?-** le pregunto Twilight al poni azul.

 **-Lo que sea Twilight, podría comerme un zapato frito si me lo sirvieran en un plato-** dijo Nova a manera de broma, Twilight rio de manera un poco fuerte, las princesas reían de manera leve y trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo colocando sus casco sobre sus bocas, en cambio Flash negó con la cabeza ya harto de oír la voz de nova, le pareció ridículo lo que dijo, no entendía por qué Twilight lo había invitado a desayunar, lo mataban las ganas de echarlo a patadas del castillo.

El poni mesero se retiró del comedor con las ordenes ya anotadas en su cuaderno, las cosas se calmaron un poco despues del chiste tan elocuente del poni humano, todos estaba callados, se mantenían tranquilos a excepción de poni hay presente.

 **Pov Erick.**

 **-"Intenta estar lo más tranquilo posible, no la cagues"-** me repetía una y otro vez, tal vez me veía tranquilo pero no lo estaba, me estaba muriendo del miedo pero ya he llegado demasiado lejos, no puedo dar vuelta atrás, todo estará bien mientras no hagan preguntas.

 **-Cuéntanos, joven Nova, ¿qué edad tienes?-** me pregunto Celestia mientras me miraba fijamente.

 **-"Mierda, ya empezaron las preguntas"-** mire a Celestia, estaba esperando a que le contestara, al ver que me estaba tardando en responder arqueo una ceja, me cachetee mentalmente, solo debía **contestar una simple pregunta.**

 **-Tengo 19, su majestad-** respondí algo nervioso pero no deje que se notara.

- **Valla, eres muy joven-** me dijo Celestia.

 **-Es cierto, pensé que tendrías como unos... 23-** secundo la poni lavanda, no sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido. Podía oír la risa sínica de Flash, lo mire con furia y este me miraba con aquella sonrisa burlona, si tuviera mis manos le sacaría el dedo medio.

 **-¿Y de dónde vienes?-** me volvió a preguntar la diosa del sol, esa era justo la pregunta que no quería que me hiciera.

 **-Vengo de un pequeño pueblo, al norte de aquí-** respondí mientras sentía como mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

 **-¿Cómo se llama ese pueblo?-** ahora era Twilight la que me preguntaba.

 **-Emmm... no lo recuerdo-** respondí estúpidamente.

 **-¿Como que no lo recuerdas?-** me volvió a preguntar Twilight, tanto ella como las princesas estaban confundidas.

 **-Solo... no lo recuerdo** \- dije muy nervioso, me sentía acorralado.

 **-¿Cómo puedes olvidar el nombre del lugar de dónde vienes?-** me pregunto Luna.

 **-Escuchen, ese pueblo ya no existe si, los Grifos la destruyeron-** dijo como último recurso.

 **-¡¿Cómo de que la destruyeron?!-** me grito Celestia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Twilight me miro con preocupación y Luna se vio sorprendida ante mis palabras.

Comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas sobre el lugar del pueblo, la cantidad de grifos que había, si había minotauros o si hubo muertos y heridos, en ese momento me harte de tantas preguntas y explote.

 **-¡Escuchen!-** grite mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y golpeaba con fuerza la mesa, las ponis callaron al oír mi grito de cólera.

 **-Estos últimos días han sido terribles para mí, perdí todo lo que tenía, tuve que abandonar mi hogar, casi muero y mi madre...-** calle de golpe, sentí una enorme tristeza al recordar a mi madre y recordar que la última vez que la vi fue en un sueño, me volví a sentar con la mirada perdida en la mesa, lagrimas salían de mis ojos pero poco me importaba que me vieran llorar, despues de eso no escuche nada mas, el ambiente se sentía pesado y había un incómodo silencio el cual no duro mucho.

 **Pov narrador**

 **-El desayuno esta listo-** dijo el poni mesero mientras levitaba con su magia los platillos y los colocaba suavemente frente a los ponis sentados en la mesa, estaba esperando algún agradecimiento pero al sentir lo pesado del ambiente decidió retirarse rápidamente.

Twilight miraba a Nova un tanto preocupada, no se movía, ni siquiera noto el plato frente a él con una generosa porción de pastel de chocolate en este, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero vio que el poni movió su casco para tomar torpemente un tenedor, Twilight podía notar que temblaba al hacerlo, corto un poco de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca, sonriendo levemente mientras lo masticaba, Twilight sonrió también, Celestia le quería hacer una última pregunta acerca de su "CM" pero decisión no hacerlo.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, nadie hablo pero eso no les impidió el degustar de una sabrosa comida, El poni azul se disponía a retirarse no sin antes despedirse y agradecer por la comida.

 **-Michas gracias por la comida Twilight-** dijo Nova.

 **-No agradezcas, puedes venir cuando quieras y lamento lo sucedido hace rato-** dijo Twilight un poco arrepentida.

 **-Es cierto Nova, no teníamos idea por lo que habías pasado, ojala puedas perdonarnos algún día-** dijo Celestia también disculpándose - **mi hermana también lo siente, aunque no lo diga-** Luna volteo la mirada algo apenada.

 **-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, no debí gritarles de esa manera, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que me paso, le pido disculpas-** musito Nova agachando la cabeza un poco.

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte Nova, lo entendemos perfectamente-** dijo Celestia sonriéndole a poni, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-Bien... ya debo irme, si me tardo mas Blade me va a golpear, hasta pronto-** se despidió Nova mientras se encaminaba a la casa de su amigo.

Ya en la sala del trono del castillo de la amistad las princesas Luna y Celestia le contarían a Twilight las verdaderas razones del porque estaba hay.

 **-¿Que le ocurre princesa?-** le pregunto Twilight a Celestia al notar que se le veía preocupada.

 **-Es la criatura Twilight-** respondió seriamente la diosa del sol.

 **-¿Ya la encontraron?-** pregunto Twilight bastante sorprendida.

 **-Algo así-** contesto Luna - **veras Twilight, esto debimos contártelo ayer, pero te veías muy preocupada con la llegada de los nuevos guardias que decidimos posponerlo** \- continuo Luna

 **-¿De qué se trata?-** pregunto Twilight ya asustada por tanto misterio departe de Luna.

Luna le conto acerca de la extraña magia que mantenía sellada la puerta de los sueños de la criatura y como pudo acceder a ellos fácilmente despues de que la magia desapareció, aquel sueño venia de poniville aunque no sabía su localización exacta, cosa extraña ya que Luna tenía el poder de localizar fácilmente el propietario de cualquier sueño.

- **Entonces... ¿aquella criatura esta en poniville?-** pregunto Twilight, con una mescla entre alegría y miedo.

 **-Así es Twilight-** contesto Luna.

 **-¿Y saben qué clase de especie es?-** pregunto Twilight esperando una respuesta concreta.

Celestia y Luna se miraron algo nerviosa, no sabían si decírselo o no, pero era mejor hacerlo ya que siria de vital importancia conocer al enemigo para poder prevenir algún ataque y combatirlo si se diera la oportunidad.

 **-Es importante que no le digas nada a nadie y nos avises de inmediato si descubres algo, ¿de acuerdo?-** hablo seriamente la princesa Celestia, Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Aquella criatura se conoce como humano, una especie muy peligrosa-**

 **-¿Peligrosa?-** pregunto Twilight con miedo

 **-Muy peligrosa Twilight-** contesto Celestia.

A Twilight no le pareció peligrosa, despues de todo, no ataco ni intento atacar a nadie, cuando lo vio se asustó un poco pero nada más, es mas, a Twilight le pareció que aquel humano les tenía más miedo de lo que ellos le temían.

 **-¿Que harán con el sí lo encuentran?-** pregunto Twilight, temía a la respuesta que le fueran a dar.

Celestia suspiro antes de contestar su pregunta -no **tenemos elección Twilight, debemos eliminarla-**

 **-¡¿Que... pero... princesa, no le parece que...?!-**

 **-¿Es una decisión algo drástica?-** interrumpió Celestia **-lo sé Twilight, pero ya di la orden de matar al humano en cuanto lo vean-** Celestia miro a si hermana, esta entendió el mensaje y emprendió el vuelo para buscar al humano desde el aire.

Twilight estaba preocupada, tal vez iba en contras con las decisiones de Celestia pero deseaba que Luna no encontrase al humano

Celestia también estaba preocupada, lo que le dijo Nova la tenía mortificada, las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía, se sentía impotente pero poco podía hacer, solo esperaba que Luna encontrara aquel humano y lo eliminase, de esa manera se quitaría un peso de encima.

Nova caminaba lento y sin prisa por el pueblo en dirección a la casa de su nuevo amigo, los poni le saludaban al verlo pasa, este solo contestaba el saludo con una sonrisa triste, despues de caminar un poco más finalmente llego a su destino, abrió la puerta y entro como perro por su casa, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo moviendo el pesado sofá donde durmió la noche anterior.

- **¿Te quedaras hay parado todo el día o me vas a ayudar?-** pregunto Blade mientras trataba inútilmente mover el sofá, Nova se encogió de hombros y decidió ayudarlo.

El resto del día se la pasaron limpiando y arreglando algunos desperfectos en la casa, llego un momento en el que Nova salió de la vivienda para sacar la basura que había recolectado en la limpieza, al salir vio a Luna surcando los cielos, al parecer seguía buscando al humano, Luna se percató de la presencia del poni, este solo la saludo con el casco, la princesa le contesto el saludo de igual forma y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

 **-"Parece que no se van a rendir tan fácilmente"-** pensó Nova algo angustiado, su destino era incierto pero esperaba que las cosas mejoraran poco a poco.

 **-¿Te ocurre algo?-** pregunto Blade al ver el rostro de su inquilino, este traía con sigo otra bolsa de basura.

 **-No es nada...-** le respondió Nova secamente.

 **-Vamos viejo, puedes confiar en mí-** animo Blade a su amigo, Nova solo lo miro preguntándose si decírselo o no, resignado agacho la cabeza.

 **-Tengo algo de sueño, eso es todo-** mintió el poni azul, Blade sabía que mentía pero no quiso decirle más nadar, Nova dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa pero antes de que lo hiciera Blade lo detuvo, desde que lo conoció quiso preguntarle algo pero no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

 **-Oye Nova, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?-**

 **-Me alagas Blade, pero no eres mi tipo jeje-** respondió Nova riéndose un poco.

 **-Tu tampoco eres mi tipo-** dijo Blade un poco ofendido, luego carraspeo su garganta para seguir hablando.

 **-Lo que te quería preguntar es... ¿por qué no tiene Cutie Mark?-** pregunto Blade nervioso por cómo se lo valla a tomar.

Nova se quedó congelado por un momento, luego miro hacia su costado para ver si era verdad lo que decía Blade y en efecto, donde se supone que estaría su "CM" no había nada, luego volteo la mirada para ver a Blade, este se notaba que estaba algo nervioso.

 **-Que te importa-** contesto el secamente, luego miro hacia el frente para seguir caminando.

Blade estaba sorprendido, no por las palabras que le había dicho, en realidad se esperaba una especie de insulto o que terminara ofendiendo a su mama, en su opinión se lo había tomado demasiado bien, se rio un poco luego metió la bolsa en bote de basura y comenzó a seguir a su amigo.

Nova se sentía como un tonto, ¿cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta antes?, le sorprendía que nada mas fuera Blade el que se lo preguntara, no le sorprendía mucho el no tener una Cutie Mark, físicamente era un poni pero biológicamente no lo era, lo sabía muy bien, pero lo que no sabía era si en algún momento la obtendría, lo dudaba, solo el tiempo dirá lo que le pasara en el futuro y se sentía listo para afrontar lo que sea que el destino le tuviera preparado.

 **-Coño Blade, apúrate, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible para poder dormir a gusto-**

 **-Jejeje ya voy, no te apures-** respondió el Pegaso riendo un poco.

...

...

...

 **3 meses despues.**

 **Pov Erick.**

Esa mañana desperté algo temprano, tenía el día libre pero no puedo dormir más allá de las 8:00am. Me levante de la cama muy contento, baje a desayunar y pasar un rato tranquilo, mi compañero no se encontraba en la casa, está trabajando en lo que creo que sería el trabajo más aburrido del mundo, termine de desayunar y luego lave el plato que use, me dirigí a fuera para chequear si tenía correo, salí de la casa mientras cantaba "Danza Kuduro" de Don Omar.

De seguro se estarán preguntando que habrá pasado con migo estos 3 meses, bueno aquí les resumiré todo.

Nunca obtuve mi Cutie Mark: Me volio verga.

Luna entro a mis sueños nuevamente: Tuve que correr como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar que Luna me matase... en mi propio sueño, no se rían, fue más aterrador de lo que se oye. Al día siguiente le pedí ayuda a Zecora y ella accedió amablemente, no sé bien lo que hizo pero desde ese día Luna no volvió a allanar mis sueños.

Reforcé mi amistad con Blade y Spike: La confianza que nos tenemos es absoluta, de vez en cuando nos reunimos para hacer toda clase de pendejadas.

Conseguí trabajo: No quería que mi vida terminara siendo un cliché, así que descarte la idea de ir a trabajar para AppleJack, tenía muchas opciones pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba.

Opción A, maestro de escuela: Me encontraba en la escuela dando clases a los más pequeños del pueblo.

 **-Miren a esta ave pequeños, no nació sabiendo volar, tuvo que aprender, por eso, la educación es fundamental...-**

 **-Emmm... maestro** \- alzo en casco uno de los potrillos para decir algo **-pero las gallinas no vuelan-**

 **-¡Cállate!-**

Opción B, ayuntamiento: Entre corriendo a la oficina de Maare Mond mientras jadeaba un poco, la poni me miraba algo molesta.

 **-Pendón por llegar tarde, es que no quería venir-**

 **-¡Lárgate!-**

Opción C, ayudante de cocina: entre a trabajar a la chocolatería de Bom Bom, pero no contaba con mi pequeña adicción al chocolate.

 **-¡Oigan!-** grito Bom Bom - **¡¿quién se comió todos mis chocolates?!-**

Salí corriendo del local mientras me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Opción D, guardia: estábamos resguardando las puertas del castillo de la amistad, me encontraba a un lado de Blade con la mirada seria al frente sin moverme ni pestañear.

 **-Coño me aburro-**

Al final termine trabajando en la granja de AppleJack, pero neh, las cosas salieron bien para mi, me ise amigo de Caramel y Big Mac, fue una tarea dificil entablar una conversacion con el pero al final lo logre, arregle las cosas con la hija de AppleJack, ahora somos buenos amigos.

Me le confesé a Twilight e incluso le robe un beso: .me había vuelto amigo cercano a Twilight, tuve la ventaja de que me gusta leer también y eso era algo que teníamos en común, pero aquel día las cosas iban a cambiar un poco.

Iba entrando por la puerta del castillo cuando en ese momento Twilight iba saliendo, como resultado termine en el suelo sobándome la nariz.

 **-Oh por Celestia, lo siento-** se disculpó Twilight algo preocupada.

 **-Descuida, no pasó nada-** dije, restándole importancia al golpe.

 **-A ver...-** Twilight aparto mis cascos preocupándose más al ver que estaba sangrando.

 **-No puede ser... perdóname, en verdad no quería...-**

 **-No te preocupes Twilight, pronto dejara de sangrar-**

 **-De eso nada, entra al castillo-** Twilight me llevo casi a rastrando al castillo, ya en su despacho busco un botiquín de primeros auxilios y prosiguió a curarme. Usaba un trozo de algodón para limpiar la sangre, mientras lo hacía me le quede viendo, estaba muy cerca, podía oler su perfume, miraba sus labios queriendo cometer una locura, realmente me gusta Twilight y jamás tendré otra oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca, cerré mis ojos y luego suspire antes de hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo.

 **-¿Que... que haces?-** pregunto Twilight despues de que la besara fugazmente, estaba sonrojada, eso solo hacía que me dieran ganas de besarla de nuevo.

 **-Perdón por eso Twilight, pero no puedo ocultártelo mas-**

 **-¿Ocultarme que?-** pregunto Twilight algo nerviosa, se temía la respuesta que le fuera a dar.

 **-Que te amo Twilight, te amo con locura-** le dije con mucha sinceridad.

 **-Nova...-** agacho la cabeza - **sabes muy bien que tengo novio-**

 **-Lo sé, es por eso que me debo esforzar mas, así tenga que raptarte jeje- me** reí y Twilight también lo hizo.

 **-Nova... no creo que...-**

 **-No me rendiré ante Flash, are hasta lo imposible para que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti-** caminaba de espaldas hacia la salida mientras le decía esas palabras con una sonrisa.

 **-Espera un segundo-**

 **-Ya lo veras Twilight, no me rendiré... ¡JAMAS!-** grite antes de finalmente salir de su despacho, Twilight quiso decir algo mas pero callo antes de hacerlo, agacho la cabeza, luego la alzo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Desde aquel día nuestra amistad no cambio mucho, lo diferente era que ahora tenía más muestras de afectos hacia ellas y abecés la molestaba diciéndole uno que otro cumplido solo para ver cómo se sonrojaba.

Deje de hacer ejercicios: Desde que estoy aquí nada inusual ha pasado, no ha habido ningún ataque ni he sabido de algún ataque hacia un pueblo cercano, por eso deje de hacer ejercicios ya que no lo veía necesario, a veces me pregunto si Aurora se habrá equivocado.

No he vuelto a tener otro ataque de ansiedad: ¡YAY!.

En resumen, eso fue todo.

Craqueaba el correo tranquilamente cuando en ese momento me percate de algo o mejor dicho, alguien.

 **-¡Ahhhhhhh!-** grite al ver a AppleJack a un lado mío con cara de quererme pegar, ¿de dónde habrá salido?.

 **-Oh, jeje hola AppleJack, buenos días-** salude a la poni ya más calmado.

 **-¿Que tienes de buenos?-** me pregunto la poni con voz seca.

 **-Pues todo, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan, Derpy se come un maffin-** dije, al final señale a la poni de ojos lindos parada al lado mío comiéndose un maffin, luego me acerco el bocadillo y le di una mordida con mucho gusto.

 **-De eso nada, tenías que haber ido a trabajar hace 2 horas-**

Escupí el trozo de maffin que estaba comiendo luego la mire sorprendido.

 **-¿Que...? pero..., se supone que hoy es mi día libre-**

 **-Ya no lo es, así que muévete-** me tomo de la cola y comenzó a arrastrarme en dirección a su granja de manzanas mientras gritaba por auxilio.

 **-¡No por favor, no me lleves, no quiero ir, Derpy ayudameeeeeee!-** le suplique ayuda a la poni burbuja pero esta solo se reía mientras se seguía comiendo si maffin.

Estaba llorando mientras trataba de tumbar algunas manzanas de un árbol, al ver que no caía nada mire al árbol que estaba pateando y me sentí como un estúpido al ver que estaba pateando un árbol seco.

 **-Deja de lloriquear, hoy se suponía que sería mi día libre también, y no me vez quejándome-** me dijo el poni rojo.

 **-Yo ya tenía planes, y ahora están arruinados, y no es justo, no es justo-** dije llorando, al muy estilo de "La chupitos".

 **-Yo también tenía planes con... alguien-** Big Mac se puso... mas rojo al decirme eso, me le acerque mientras ponía una mirada sugestiva.

 **-¿Y con quien tenías planes?, sucio pecador-**

 **-Con nadie...-** respondió rápidamente.

 **-Jeje tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, muchachito travieso- me** reía del poni rojo y este me veía entre molesto y apenado.

 **-Tranquilo viejo, si terminamos temprano tal vez podamos aprovechar el resto del día, así que... golpea esos árboles como si te debieran dinero-** le dije, al momento de seguir pateando otro árbol para tumbar todas las manzanas que podía, vi con Mac ponía una mirada de determinación comenzó a patera cuantos arboles podía.

 **-Ese es el espíritu-** le dije.

Ese día terminamos temprano, eran las 12:30 del mediodía, eso significaba que era hora de comer, Mac y yo entramos a la casa y ahí estaba AppleJack dándole de comer a AppleDani, al ver que nos acercábamos puso una mirada molesta.

 **-No les pago para holgazanear, les pago para que trabajen-**

 **-Tu no me pagas-** dijo Big con simpleza mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Jack quiso decir algo pero cayó al notar que era cierto, aparto la mirada de su hermano mayor y me miro algo enfadada, sabía lo que me iba a decir así que la interrumpí antes de que me dijera algo.

 **-Ya terminamos, doña opresora-** le dije, esta se sorprendió.

 **-¿Tan rápido?-**

 **-Aja, ahora si me disculpas, hay una enorme dona glaseada con una cantidad peligrosa de azúcar y un vaso de café esperándome en casa, así que si me disculpan...-** me gire para salir pero AppleJack me detuvo.

 **-¡Espera...! te tengo otro trabajo-**

 **-¿Que... mas trabajo?-** le dije - **oh AppleJack, me estas matando-**

- **Por favor, solo necesito que le lleves unas manzanas a Twilight-** mi dijo casi suplicando.

 **-¿Y por qué no mandas a Big Mac?-** le pregunte.

 **-Por qué no sé dónde está- me** respondió, la mire algo curioso.

 **-Pero si esta...-** calle al ver que donde se su ponía que se había sentado Mac no había nada **-"maldito astuto"-** pensé.

 **-Por favor Nova, iría yo pero estoy algo cansada-** me dijo, no me había percatado de sus enormes ojeras y su despeinada crin, mire a la potranca y me le acerqué.

 **-¿Tu eres la culpable verdad, como algo tan lindo puede ser tan demandante?-** le dije a la pequeña mientras le hacía coquillas.

 **-Jajajaja no basta, mama, dile que pare-** me detuve y dirigí la vista hacia AppleJack.

 **-De acuerdo AppleJack, te hare ese favor-** le dije, esta me sonrió agradecida, luego me dio una canasta bastante grande repleta de manzanas.

 **-Joder..., como pesa, no creo poder cargar con esto mucho tiempo-** le dije a la poni, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la pesada carga sobre mi espalda.

 **-Ah por cierto-** me dijo mientras sacaba de su sombrero una bolsita con una generosa cantidad de bits **-día de paga-**

 **-Mande botín-** dije, arrebatando de sus cascos la bolsita de bits y salí corriendo por la puerta, casi choco con un trio de poni al salir.

 **-Perdón, llevo algo de prisa-** me disculpe por casi atropellarlas, luego seguí mi camino.

- **¿Que le pasa a Nova?-** pregunto Sweetie Belle.

 **-Creo que tenía prisa por ir al baño-** contesto Scootaloo.

 **-Pero en mi casa hay baño-** dijo AppleBloom algo confundida.

 **Pov narrador.**

Nova corría por el pueblo dirigiéndose al castillo de la amistad, estaba tan contento que ya no le importaba el peso de la canasta en su espalda, los ponis le miraban confundidos al verlo pasar corriendo.

Nova paso corriendo por la puerta del castillo sin saludar a su amigo Blade el cual estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, este lo miro confundido al ver que paso corriendo pero no le dio más importancia. Los guardias dentro del castillo no le prestaban mucha atención, sabían quién era porque todos los días lo veían acompañando a la Princesa Twilight en su lectura, así que no les importo ver al poni corriendo dentro del castillo con una canasta llena de manzanas sobre su lomo.

 **-Quítate, estas en el medio-** le dijo Nova a Flash mientras lo empujaba al momento que entro en el despacho de Twilight.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-** le espeto Flash al poni azul despues de recuperarse de aquel empujón.

 **-Míralo Twilight, me quiere pegar-** exclamo Nova haciéndose la víctima.

 **-Flash, ya déjalo** \- le regaño Twilight a su novio.

 **-¿Que... acaso no viste que me empu..?.-**

 **-No le creas nada Twilight, está mintiendo-** le interrumpió Nova antes de que terminara de hablar.

 **-Mejor retírate, anda ver si los guardias necesitan algo-** dijo Twilight.

Flash quería decir algo mas pero prefirió quedarse callado, prefirió no discutir ya que eran 2 contra 1, dio media vuelta para retirarse no sin antes darle una mirada de "te voy a matar" a Nova, este le daba una sonrisa burlona, amaba hacer eso, se le acerco a Twilight mientras dejaba en el suelo la canasta de manzanas.

 **-Ya me di cuenta de tu jueguito jeje-** dijo Twilight.

 **-No es un jueguito, es mi trabajo-** dijo Nova, refiriéndose a la canasta de manzanas.

 **-No me refería a eso jeje-**

 **-Ya lo sabía, por favor, firma aquí** \- dijo Nova extendiéndole una hoja de papel y una pluma, Twilight lo miro confundida.

 **-Claro... señor del correo Jajajaja-** rio Twilight.

 **-Jajajaja** \- reía Nova también, luego puso una mirada más seria **-ya enserio, firma eso-**

Twilight lo miro mas confundida, luego miro la hoja que le había dado, noto que se trataba de un permiso para sembrar frutas y verduras en las cercanías del pueblo para aumentar la producción de los alimentos y mejorar el estado económico, Twilight se sorprendió y rápidamente tomo la pluma para firmar el papel.

 **-Por cierto Twilight, ¿no te importa si me llevo a Blade un rato?-** pregunto Nova.

 **-¿Emmm...? no, para nada-** contesto Twilight rápidamente, en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba más empeñada en revisar/firmar los papeles en su escritorio.

 **-Genial, gracias Twi-** agradeció Nova saliendo de la habitación.

Las puerta principal del castillo se abrió, los guardias que la custodiaban no le prestaron atención a quien iba saliendo, cuando en eso una bolsa de tela fue colocada en la cabeza de Blade luego fue cargado y llevado a quien sabe dónde, el otro guardia noto esto pero no hizo nada al respecto, conocía bien al secuestrador de su compañero.

 **-¡Esto es un atropello, un delito grave, se lo diré a las princesas, no tendrán compasión con tigo, pasaras el resto de tu vida en el calabozo, ya lo veras!-** gritaba y pataleaba el Pegaso marrón.

 **-Coño, quédate quieto-** exigió Nova.

 **-¿Nova?-** pregunto Blade **-¿cómo osas secuestrarme, maldito?-**

 **-Adivina que, hoy me pagaron la quincena, ¿sabes lo que significa no?-** pregunto Nova.

 **-Sí, dulces y cidra hasta vomitar-** contesto Blade ya cansado de eso, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que le pagaban a Nova, se iban a comer toda clase de comida chatarra.

 **-Correcto mi amigo-** dijo Nova, deteniéndose al ya no sentir el peso de su amigo sobre su lomo, volteo hacia atrás pero no vio nada, luego miro hacia arriba notando que ahora era Spike quien cargaba a Blade.

 **-Oh genial, ¿cuánto pediremos por el rescate?- br** omeo Spike.

 **-No nos van a dar ni las gracias por el jeje** \- Nova le siguió el juego a Spike.

 **-¡Spike suéltame!-** exigió Blade ya más molesto.

 **-Jejeje ok-** Spike bajo lentamente a Blade mientras reía a carcajadas, Nova reía de la misma manera, cuando finalmente toco suelo se quitó rápidamente la bolsa de tela de su cabeza mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, luego miro al par con ojos asesinos.

 **-¡¿Están locos o qué?!-** grito Blade bastante cabreado.

 **-Jeje, cálmate Blade, fue gracioso-** reía Nova a carcajadas.

 **-¿Gracioso?-** pregunto Blade, luego miro una cubeta y la tomo, apto seguido le hizo exactamente lo mismo pero con la cubeta -esto si es gracioso-

 **-Oye..., ¿pero que estas...?-** Nova no podía ver a causa de la cubeta en su cabeza, Spike reía descontroladamente mientras que Blade lo veía con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero ambos cambiaron de aptitud al ver una figura alta a pocos metros delante de ellos, Spike estaba congelado, reconocía aquel ser, por otra parte Blade se preocupó al ver que Nova se estaba acercando sin darse cuenta a aquella criatura.

 **-Coño... no me la puedo quitar...-** cayo al sentir que había chocado con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude pequeño?-** pregunto una voz gruesa y amenazante.

 **-Emmm... si...- c** ontesto Nova no muy seguro.

 **-Está bien-** la criatura levanto un enorme martillo y golpeo a Nova mandándolo a volar 10 metro, la cubeta en su cabeza salió disparada como un proyectil de pólvora, Nova aterrizo en el suelo fuertemente, en ese momento Blade pensó lo peor.

 **-¡Nova!-** grito Blade mientras corría hacia él.

Nova intentaba levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo se caía de nuevo al suelo, al parecer el golpe que recibió le había roto el cuello.

 **Pov Erick.**

Intentaba levitarme del suelo pero me costaba mucho hacerlo, sentía que la cabeza me pesaba una tonelada, me sentía mareado y me zumbaban los oídos, oí el desgarrador grito de Blade y en ese momento caí en cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

 **-Quédate quieto, voy a sacarte de aquí-** me dijo Blade pero no sé por qué no le hice caso, trataba inútilmente de levantarme, luego sentí como Blade me tomaba del torso y me obligaba a quedarme en el suelo.

 **-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto!-** me grito Blade con la voz quebrada, esta vez sí le hice caso y me quede quieto en el suelo.

 **Pov narrador**.

El pueblo de poniville era un caos, docenas de minotauros habían ingresado causando toda clase de destrozos, mucho ponis lograban escapar pero algunos menos afortunados eran aplastados por gigantescos martillos, los gritos no cesaban y la sangre no dejaba de derramarse sobre el suelo, los minotauros parecían divertirse al asesinar ya sea yeguas, potrillo o ancianos por igual, la carnicería seso momentáneamente cuando llegaron un buen número de guardias al lugar, entre ellos se encontraba Flash, quien meraba con horror aquella escena.

 **-N... no, ¿por qué...?-** Flash bajo la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, levanto la cabeza rápidamente, mirando al minotauro frente a él con unos ojos asesinos, el minotauro retrocedió algo asustado, luego puso una mirada seria.

Spike miraba sorprendido aquel minotauro, era el mismo que intento matarlo varios meses atrás.

 **-Mackenna...-** susurro Spike.

 **-Jejeje hola Spike, ¿cómo estás?-** saludo el minotauro a Spike con una retorcida sonrisa.

 **-Mejor ahora que podre matarte** -

Spike corrió hacia Mackenna con toda la intención de herirlo, Mackenna levanto su gran martillo y lanzo un poderoso golpe con este, Spike se agacho justo a tiempo para que Mackenna no lo mandara a volar al otro lado del pueblo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la tierra tembló levemente y una ventolera sacudió las hojas de los árboles y una gran cantidad de polvo se esparciera en el aire. Spike aprovecho la inclinación de sus piernas para taquear fuertemente a Mackenna, el minotauro dejo caer su martillo y quedo bocarriba con el dragón sobre él, Spike lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro ocasionando que un poco de sangre brotara de la comisura de los labios del minotauro. Mackenna escupió aun poco de sangre y miro de manera dura al dragón.

 **-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-** Mackenna lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia el rostro de Spike, dándole de lleno y lanzándolo algunos metros. Spike se levantó del suelo, tenía la mejilla roja pero no le importo, sus ojos brillaron con una tenue luz verde y abrió sus fauces para lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego hacia Mackenna, este se percató de las intenciones de Spike y rápidamente se levantó del suelo para tomar su martillo, Spike dejó escapar una gran cantidad de fuego con la intención de rostizar al minotauro pero este tomo fuertemente su martillo y clavo el mango en el suelo ocasionando un pequeño cráter, la bola de fuego de partió en dos quedando solo dos hileras de fuego con Mackenna en el medio de estas. Ambos titanes se miraban de manera retadora, sabían que la pelea recién comenzaba y no acabaría hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

Blade corría por el pueblo con su inconsciente amigo sobre el lomo, había usado la bolsa de tela para improvisar un collarín para evitar una lesión más grave en el cuello de Nova, podía ver docenas de cuerpos mutilados y algunos otros agonizando o pidiendo ayuda, entre ellos habían potrillos, lagrimas salían de sus ojos al presenciar eso pero poco podía hacer por el momento, se encontraba solo, su prioridad en ese momento era poner a salvo a nova, se acercaba más y más al castillo, podía ver a los guardias pelear contra los minotauros, los cuales les ganaban en números, Blade entro en el castillo gritando por ayuda, lo primero que vio fue a las manes de la amistad las cuales estaban reunidas en la sala de los tronos.

 **-¡Nova, ¿qué le paso?, ¿está bien?!-** gritaba Twilight al ver a Blade cargando a Nova y notando que se encontraba inconsciente.

 **-Cre... creo que sí... no le sé-** respondió Blade bastante angustiado por la salud de su amigo casi hermano.

 **-¡Rápido, que alguien busque un doctor!-** grito Twilight, al momento un guardia salió de la sala para cumplir con la orden de la princesa.

Blade miro a su alrededor notando a solo dos guardias en la habitación, el resto deberían estar fuera pelean, otra cosa que noto fue que habían muchos otros ponis hay presentes, reconocía alguno de ellos como familiares de las chicas, el resto eran ponis del pueblo los cuales buscaron refugio aquí en el castillo, oyó alguien que grito su nombre así que volteo para mirar de quien se trataba.

 **-¿Sabes dónde esta Spike?-** le pregunto Rarity a Blade, se podía notar que había estado llorando, su voz sonaba muy preocupada, Spike le había contado antes lo que paso meses atrás así que entendía la preocupación de Rarity.

 **-Esta... peleando afuera-** dijo Blade, no queriendo decir contra quién.

 **-Ese minotauro... de nuevo esta aquí, ¿verdad?-** dijo Rarity con la voz quebrada y entando a punto de llorar.

Blade bajo la cabeza, no le quería decir pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido al ver que Rarity corrió hacia la puerta.

 **-¡No déjame, déjame ir!-**

 **-¡No puedes hacer nada Rarity!-** la soltó por un momento - **tenemos que esperar-**

Rarity no aguanto más y se echó a llorar en el pecho de Blade, este acariciaba su melena mientras le decía que todo saldría bien, pero en realidad ni él lo sabía, la cantidad de muertos era espantosa, no sabía si Nova se recuperara y Spike se encuentra en un serio peligro, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía inútil y hundió su cabeza en la melena de la yegua en sus brazos, despues de un momento la levanto, viendo a un par de sementales vestidos de blanco llevarse el cuerpo inconsciente de Nova, Twilight les pidió que no le quitaran el crucifijo ya que Nova le había comentado que era en único recuerdo que tenia de su madre y por nada del mundo se lo quitaba, Twilight les decía esto mientras lloraba amargamente y no solo ella, varios de los ponis hay presente también lo hacían, cerca de él estaban Derpy y su marido, el Doctor, Derpy lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su marido mientras decía; Dinky, mi niña, porque...

Aquello le rompió el alma, serró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, se separó un poco de Rarity y la miro a los ojos.

 **-Yo iré por Spike, tú quédate aquí y trata de calmarlos a todos-**

 **-Por favor tráelo con vida-** suplico la modista, Blade le sonrió y seco una lágrimas.

 **-Lo hare, no te preocupes-** le dijo, luego volteo hacia donde estaban los dos guardias y camino hacia ellos.

 **-Necesito que suban y usen las ballestas grandes para aniquilar a los minotauros cercanos** -

 **-Pero Blade, no sabemos si esas ballestas funcionan-** contesto uno de los guardias algo asustado.

 **-Eso no lo sabemos, ¡solo háganlo!-** grito Blade, los otros guardias le obedecieron de inmediato.

Desde la aparición del castillo alguna cosas extrañas venían en este, como por ejemplo unas máquinas parecidas a una ballesta pero de un tamaño más grande, el doble de ancho y largo de un poni adulto, a nadie se le ocurrió tocar dicho aparato porque en primera, desconocían el cómo funcionaba además de que nunca se les había ocurrido usarlas, Blade las vio una vez mientras paseaba por el castillo el primer día de trabajo, al ver su tamaño y saber que se trataba de un arma se asustó bastante, le rogaba a las princesas el no tener que usarlas en el futuro.

Blade salió del castillo, retrajo sus alas tomando una de las placas de metal que tenía en esta, luego la dejo caer al suelo, al momento de impactar un sonido fuerte se dejó oír, otra placa callo ocasionando que algo de tierra se desprendiera del suelo, otra placa callo ocasionando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con la otra ala, le quito 3/5 pacas que tenía en cada ala, ahora con 2 placas en cada ala, estaba listo para la batalla, desplego sus alas y voló a una increíble velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Spike.

 **-"Espérame hermano, ya voy para allá"-**

Spike y Mackenna se encontraban heridos y cansados, cada uno de ellos tenían golpes y heridas sangrando por todo su cuerpo, pero Spike la había pasado peor, ese minotauro era fuerte y rápido, sin mencionar su gran martillo, el minotauro lanzo otro ataque tratando de golpearlo cual si fuera un clavo sobre una tabla de madera, Spike reacciono rápido saltando para atrás, el martillo golpeo contra el suelo, grande rocas saltaron como metrallas, alguna de ellas golpeando a Spike, este cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas, el minotauro volvió a levantar su pesado martillo ya listo para mandar a Spike a la otra vida, Spike cerró los ojos esperando su muerte...

Blade llego justo a tiempo para golpear fuertemente a Mackenna, el minotauro rodo varios metro sobre el suelo antes de chocar contra una casa ocasionando que esta se derrumbara sobre Mackenna, Spike levanto la mirada observando a su salvador.

 **-Ya te habías tardado jeje** -

 **-Mejor tarde que nunca jeje, ¿cómo estás?-**

 **-He estado mejor** \- respondió Spike mientras se levantaba del suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro **-¿cómo esta Nova?-** pregunto.

 **-No lo sé-** respondió Blade con pesar.

Mackenna salía de entre los escombros, miro con furia a Blade y este lo miro de la misma.

- **Spike, ve a ayudar a los guardias cerca del castillo, yo me encargare de este imbécil** -

Spike no dijo nada, solo desplego sus y antes de irse volando le dedico unas últimas palabras al Pegaso.

 **-Blade...** -

- **¿Si?-**

 **-No mueras** -

...

...

Mackenna se acercaba lento pero seguro hacia Blade, este mantenía la mirada baja, ya se encontraba frente al Pegaso pero seguía sin mirarlo, Mackenna pensó que simplemente se había rendido y había aceptado su muerte, sonrió por esto y acto seguido, levanto su martillo dispuesto a matar al Pegaso, pero algo extraño ocurrió, el minotauro se quedó congelado con el martillo sobre su cabeza, resulta que Blade lo había golpeado justo en el estómago, luego dio un salto golpeándolo en el mentón con la rodilla, el minotauro fue levantado un par de metros debido al golpe, Blade aprovecho esto para juntar ambos cascos y golpearlo desde arriba, Mackenna cayó fuertemente al suelo, estaba aturdido, intentaba levantarse pero le costaba mucho.

- **¿Como... como te atreves...?, maldito-**

 **-Jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste miserable** -

Blade saco de uno de los visillos de su armadura, una navaja de plata algo grande, tomo a Mackenna de uno de sus cuerno y se la enterró en el estómago, el minotauro dejo escapar un fuerte grito, Blade se le acerco mas al minotauro para decirle algo al oído.

 **-Eso fue por Spike** \- susurro Blade con una voz sádica.

- **Maldito...-**

 **-Esta va por Nova** -

Blade sujeto fuertemente la navaja y la empujo hacia arriba, la sangre del minotauro mancho su rostro, crin y su armadura, Mackenna cayó al suelo pesadamente, sus tripas estaban regadas por todas parte, la sangre se mesclaba con sus fluidos gástricos y un olor nauseabundo impregno el lugar, Blade no se sentía orgulloso pero tampoco se arrepentía, miraba el cuerpo del minotauro sin ninguna expresión, desplego sus alas y levanto el vuelo, esto todavía no acaba, tenía que llegar pronto al castillo.

Al llegar al castillo vio una gran cantidad de cuerpos regados pero no eran de ponis, aterrizo para ver de cerca la masacre y se sorprendió a ver tantos minotauros muerto regados por toda la zona, y no solo eso, una increíble cantidad de flechas enterradas en el suelo y los minotauros, la cantidad era tanta que cualquiera pensaría que había llovido flecha, corrió hacia el castillo entrando se súbito, hay se encontraban el par de guardias que había mandado a usar las ballestas, a Flash muy molesto (como siempre) y a la princesa Twilight la cual se veía muy preocupada al verle bañado en sangre.

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes a mis guardia?!-** espeto Flash bastante cabreado pero Blade poco caso le hizo, solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Twilight bastante preocupado.

- **Blade, ¿qué te paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?!-**

 **-Twilight, ¿Spike ya llego?, ¿cómo se encuentra Nova?** \- preguntaba Blade bastante ansioso.

 **-Spike ya llego, está en la enfermería, pero Nova...** -

 **-¿Cómo está el, por favor dime?-**

 **-No... no lo sé, deberías verlo por ti mismo** -

Blade corrió hacia la enfermería, los doctores y enfermera se asustaban y preocupaban a ver que se encontraba bañado en sangre, le pidió indicaciones a una enfermera y esta le dijo donde se encontraba Nova, al parecer Spike también se encontraba internado en la misma habitación, Blade llego a la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo por un momento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que iba a pasar, abrió la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Rarity la cual se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la camilla donde estaba el dragón, tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado, se encontraba sentado en la cama con la vista hacia el poni terrestre, luego miro a Nova pero sentía que algo en él había cambiado, aquel poni que lo sacaba de quicio a veces con sus bromas yacía en una cama de hospital con un collarín en su cuello, mantenía la mirada perdida sobre la cama sin expresión alguna, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin vida, ni siquiera parecía que respiraba, Blade miro a Spike y este le devolvió la mirada un tanto preocupado.

 **-Qué bueno que llegaste Blade, tenemos un problemas** -

...

...

...

 **-¡Son unos inútiles!** \- le gritaba un grifo de plumas plateadas y brillante armadura a un trio de minotauros, estos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque hacia poniville.

 **-Lo sentimos señor, teníamos la ventaja hasta que nos empezaron a llover flechas, eran tantas que no pudimos hacer nada** \- hablo uno de los minotauros con la cabeza agachada, se son tenía uno de sus costados, señal de que una de esas flecha lo había alcanzado.

 **-¿Que paso con Mackenna, como es que uno de mis mejores hombres no llego con ustedes?-**

 **-No lo sabemos señor, se suponía que nos veríamos en el castillo despues de atravesar las defensas, pero jamás lo vimos llegar, creo... creo que murió** -

El grifo suspiro cansado, mando a un total de 40 minotauros con un único objetivo, matar a Twilight Sparkle y de esa manera, inutilizar los elementos de la armonía, estuvo pensado un buen rato y los minotauros solo lo veían, esperando nuevas órdenes, el grifo dio un último suspiro antes de hablar.

 **-Díganles que redoblen la búsqueda, quiero que encuentren ese cuerno lo más pronto posible-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque hacia poniville, el pueblo aún seguía de luto por los ponis que murieron ese fatídico día, la alegría pereciera que había muerto, la vida de mucho habían cambiado, para los protagonistas era la misma historia, la melena de Pinkie se mantenía lacia todo el tiempo, la Boutique de Rarity fue casi destruida, actualmente está viviendo en el castillo mientras reparan los daños hacia su Boutique, el 30% de la granja de manzanas fue quemada, el daño no era tan grave pero AppleJack sentía que le habían quitado un pedazo de su alma, quería a su granja casi tanto como a su familia , Spike y Nova fueron dados de alta, Spike se recuperó por completo ya que sus heridas no eran muy gravas, en cuanto a Nova aun tenia puesto el collarín, lo tendría algunas semanas más, pero el daño físico no era nada comparado con el daño mental, desde que despertó no ha hablado con nadie, muchos intentaron dialogar con él, sin éxito alguno, no comía bien, de echo apenas comía, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, solo salía para ir al baño o para comer, la preocupación de todos crecía, sobre todo para Blade, Spike y Twilight.

Blade se encontraba en la sala terminando de ponerse la armadura, el nuevo trabajo de los guardias era ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo a reparar los daños ocasionados por el ataque, ya iba de salida cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose, miro hacia atrás y vio a Nova el cual ya se había despertado, lo miro con un rostro preocupado, tenía la crin mas despeinada de lo usual, grandes ojeras y por su aspecto se notaba que llevaba varios días sin bañarse.

 **-te deje el desayuno sobre la mesa-** le dijo Blade a su amigo, este apenas si lo miro, no dijo ninguna palabra y solo camino en dirección a la cocina.

 **-Voy a llegar un poco tarde-** volvió a hablar, en un pobre intento hacer que Nova dijera algo, cosa que nunca ocurrió, Blade suspiro cansado, esperaba que Nova se recuperara pronto y rezaba para que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna estupidez, se terminó de arreglar y salió de la casa no sin antes despedirse.

Nova tomo el plato y se dirigió a su habitación para comer. Ya pasaban de las 5:30pm y el chico no había tocado los panqueques, estaba esperando a que le diera hambre para poder comer, cosa que nunca paso, había pasado todo el día sin comer, se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, veía las hojas de los arboles mecerse por el viento, algunas de ellas se desprendían y entraban por la ventana, Nova mantenía la mirada perdía en la ventana mientras en su mente se culpaba y cuestionaba muchas cosas.

 **Pov Erick**.

De nuevo había caído en la depresión, creía que no me volvería a ocurrió pero las cosas no siempre sale como uno las espera, me cuestionaba seriamente en las decisiones de Aurora. ¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué precisamente a mí?, ¿qué tenía para ofrecerle a Equestria?, ¿realmente podría hacer alguna diferencia?, Equestria ya tiene a sus héroes y entre ellos no estoy yo, despues de escuchar las hazañas de Spike, Blade, los guardias incluso de Flash me sentí muy mal, se suponía que yo sería el héroe que salvara el día, en lugar de eso fui solo un estorbo, un maldito estorbo, muchos murieron por mi culpa, se suponía que los cuidaría a todo, se suponía que todo esto sería como en uno de esos fanfics que leía, debí morir con ellos, debería estar muerto ahora.

Miraba hacia la ventana, me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, luego mire el plato con panqueques sobre mi mesa, había tomado una decisión, tome el plato y lo arroje al suelo, miraba los trozos de vidrio sin ninguna expresión, tome uno de los vidrios mientras me repetía una y otra vez que lo hiciera, me coloque el trozo de vidrio en la muñeca izquierda, el viento soplo más fuerte y las hojas de los árboles se movieran salvajemente, muchas otras entraron por la ventana, revoloteando por toda la habitación, ejercí un poco de presión y vi un poco de sangre salir por la pequeña herida, me dolía un poco pero no me importo, estaba a punto de terminar con mi vida cuando en ese momento otra cosa entro volando por la ventana, lo mire curioso preguntándome que era eso, aquella cosa voló hacia mí, aterrizo suavemente sobre mi regazo, al tenerlo más cerca me di cuenta de lo que era, se trataba de una hoja de papel, mis ojos de abrieron de par en par al ver lo que tenía escrito.

"Erick, voy a llegar un poco tarde, te deje el almuerzo en el microondas y la cena en la nevera, recuerda sonreír siempre que puedas, y recuerda que tu madre te ama y hará hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, te amo y siempre lo haré".

Me sorprendí bastante al punto de que casi me asusto, no lo podía creer, era la misma carta que me había escrito mi madre, deje caer el vidrio y tome la carta con ambos cascos, la leí una vez más, asegurándome de que en verdad sea la misma carta, mismas palabras y misma letra, si era la carta, comencé a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza esa carta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le ice a mi madre despues de salir de aquel coma, me quede así un poco más de tiempo hasta que deje de abrazar la carta y la mire, había tomado otra decisión, metí la carta debajo de la almohada y me tire al suelo, respire hondo antes de comenzar a hacer flexiones.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, es el más lardo de la saga (no es que tenga mucho capitulo). Un enorme gracias a los que dejaron sus review, enserio los aprecios mucho mi gente.**

 **Es todo por el día de hoy, recuerda dejas tus quejas, burlas y comentarios aquí debajo, denle favorito si no lo as echo, si te gusto el capítulo dejen un review y si no te gusto ¡NO AGAS NADA! (diablos Ronny, ¿pero que as echo con migo?)**.


	5. Llego la hora

La vida despues de la muerte.

Capítulo 5: Llego la hora.

Pov Blade.

Salí de mi casa rogándole a Celestia de que cuando llegase no encuentre la comida exactamente donde la deje, me preocupaba que Nova no comiera, está más delgado y se nota que ha perdido mucha condición física, parece que la depresión le está haciendo mucho más daño del que pensaba, solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer una estupidez.

Camine hasta la plaza del pueblo, hay nos dieron las labores que teníamos que ejercer este día, no era tanto trabajo como la primera vez, ya no faltaba mucho para terminar de reconstruir el pueblo, habían pasado varias horas y la tarde ya se estaba yendo, trabajaba tranquilo y en silencio, pensando en mis cosas hasta que alguien me hablo desde atrás, ocasionando un pequeño susto en mí.

-Oh perdón Blade, no quise asustarte, solo te quería preguntar cómo se encontraba Nova- me hablo la princesa Twilight, o Twi si nos encontrábamos solos o en compañía de las chicas.

-Sigue igual Twi, ya he intentado todo para animarlo, lo único que no he hecho es recurrir a los golpes jeje- bromee un poco para calmarla, se veía algo tensa, en verdad se preocupa mucho por Nova, pero al menos logre sacarle unas cuantas risitas, pero estas se desvanecieron a los pocos segundos y agacho la cabeza.

-Escucha, Nova es el poni más fastidioso, sarcástico, sínico y testarudo que he conocido, no se dejara vencer por esto Twi, te lo prometo-

-¿Lo dices en serio, en verdad me lo prometes?-

-Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo- dije mientras realizaba los ademanes de la Pinkie promesa.

-Gracias Blade- me dijo la princesa para luego abrazarme, dicha acción me tomo desprevenido pero igual le devolví el abrazo, en ese momento llego el ultimo poni que quería ver.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- grito a manera de pregunta el capitán Flash mientras se acercaba a mí con la clara intención de golpearme, dicha acción hizo que retrocediera no porque le tenga miedo a este gusano, sino porque me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa, que querías hacer?!- regaño la princesa mientras empujaba a Flash, este la miro enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, por que este imbécil te estaba abrazando?-

-En primer lugar yo fui quien lo abrazo- aquellas palabras por parte de la princesa sorprendieron a Flash -en segundo lugar, si él quiere abrazarme pues que lo haga-

Aquellas últimas palabras me sorprendieron bastante, sabía que la princesa estaba exagerando y decía aquellas palabras con la clara intención de molestar a Flash pero ¿por qué?.

-Tú eres mi novia y me tienes que respetar- regañaba Flash mientras le apuntaba con su casco de manera amenazante, estaba más que listo para reventarlo a golpes si se atrevía tocarle un solo pelo de la crin a Twi, pero esta golpeo el casco de Flash para apartarlo.

-¿O que, me vas a pegar?- pregunto Twi con los ojos inyectados en cólera, Flash quiso decir algo mas pero aflojo su mirada.

-No, jamás te golpearía- susurro Flash luego dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de desprecio, si no temiera perder mi trabajo lo molería a patadas.

-¿Desde cuándo están así?- le pregunte, esta solo agacho la mirada algo triste.

-Desde hace un par de semanas-

-¿Por qué no te alejas de el Twi?, sabes muy bien que hay alguien por ahí que te quiere de verdad y haría lo que sea por ti- le dije, no necesité hacer mención de ningún nombre para que ella supiera de quien estaba hablando.

-Ya es muy tarde para los dos- me dijo.

-Nunca es tarde para el amor Twilight-

-Claro que si-

-Por qué lo dices-

-Porque Flash y yo nos vamos a casar en un par de meses-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, sentía una gran empatía por Nova en este momento, no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionaria si se enterase, no es que sea entrometido pero por la seguridad de mi hermano necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a Twilight.

-Twi, desde que llegue al castillo los he visto juntos barias veces, y déjame decirte que son la pareja más dispareja que haya visto-

-Si bueno... puede que no tengamos muchas cosas en común-

-No tienen nada en común, al menos con Nova compartes el gusto por la literatu...-

-Ya tome mi decisión- me interrumpió Twilight, mantenía la cabeza agachada por lo que me era difícil ver sus ojos.

-Por favor Twilight, sabes que la salud mental de Nova no es la mejor en estos momentos, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se entera?- le dije, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

-¡¿Sabes por lo que está pasando en estos momento? ni siquiera yo lo sé!- comenzaba a alzar la voz sin darme cuenta.

-¡Nadie lo sabe por qué no ha dicho nada desde aquel día!- a este punto parecía más un regaño que otra cosa, estaba a punto de seguir gritando cuando esta finalmente alzo la mirada para verme, estaba llorando, en sus hermosos ojos pude ver reflejado la confusión, el miedo, la impotencia y demás emociones.

En ese momento lo entendí, acababa de desahogarme con ella, tenía tanta tensión en sima que simplemente decidí desquitarme con la poni que menos culpa tenia, ahora la culpa recaía en mí, me disculpe con ella como 20 veces, ella acepto mis disculpa y luego me abrazo de nuevo, aquel abrazo me sorprendió un poco menos que el anterior, igualmente lo devolví, en mi mente maquinaba un plan, podía decirle a Nova que la relación entre el idiota y la princesa no marchaba bien y de esa forma hacer que se animara un poco, pero eso ya sería aprovecharse de la situación así que descarte esa idea rápidamente.

Pov narrador.

Un fuerte viento sacudió las hojas de los árboles, ambos amigos los cuales seguían abrazados sintieron que algo no estaba bien, ambos se separaron un poco el uno del otro y miraron en dirección a la casa de Blade.

-Nova...- musitaron a coro, comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar mientras su temor se acrecentaba, empezaron a gritar el nombre del poni azul oscuro mientras corrían hasta que el viento simplemente se detuvo.

-¿Tú también sentiste eso?- pregunto Twilight.

-S... sí, ¿que fue eso?- preguntaba Blade mientras miraba su casa desde aquel sitio -no estaré tranquilo hasta estar seguro de que todo está bien- Blade camino decidido hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, detrás de el estaba Twilight, se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

Llegaron a la vivienda, Blade busco en los bolsillos de su armadura para buscar las llave, dándose un facepalm al notar que no las tenía, se le habían quedado, asustado comenzó a golpear la puerta y a gritar el nombre de su amigo, los minutos pasaban y Nova no daba señales de vida, a este punto Blade ya se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, ambos amigos temieron lo peor, el miedo y la impotencia obligaron a Blade a derribar la puerta, tomo vuelo y la golpeo fuertemente, la cerradura se rompió y la puerta se abrió de manera violenta, más sin embargo no se abrió completamente, había golpeado contra algo, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y algo pesado cayendo al suelo, el par de amigos se miraron entre si y luego entraron a la casa, lo primero que vieron fue a Nova tirado en el suelo mientras se sostenía la nariz con ambos cascos y soltaba unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

-¡Oh por Celestia, Nova, ¿estás bien?!- preguntaba la muy asustada princesa de la amistad mientras se le acercaba y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse.

Blade no sabía cómo reaccionar, hace un raro se sentía asustado y ahora se sentía confundido, alternaba la vista entre la puerta y su amigo en el suelo, estaba a punto de preguntarse qué pasaba cuando Nova, despues de una larga semana finalmente hablo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Blade, porque entras así?-

-Perdón, es que no contestabas y pues yo... ¿por qué no contestabas?, ¿y por qué te quitaste el collarín?-

-Esa cosa me da comezón, además, no iba a salir del baño a mitad de una ducha, solo te deje esperando un par de minutos para darte una lección, tal vez así te acuerdes de llevarte tus llaves- regaño el peli-negro.

Blade quería decir algo más, pero sabía que Nova tenía razón, fue su culpa.

-N... Nova, estas... ¿estás hablando?- preguntaba Twilight dubitativa, Blade no lo había notado hasta ahora y volteo la mirada algo sorprendido para ver a su amigo.

Nova suspiro -lamento haberlos preocupado todo este tiempo, pero ya estoy bien, se los aseguro-

Twilight no pudo contener la emoción y lo brazo efusivamente, Blade sonrió, sabía que Nova superaría esto por sí solo, pero algo mas lo preocupo.

-Nova, tu nariz...-

...

...

En la habitación de Nova se encontraba Twilight, tratando la hemorragia nasal del joven, Blade se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de té, y algo de café para Nova, como aquella vez Twilight se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la cara del joven mientras que con un pequeño trozo de algodón limpiaba su nariz y como aquella vez el joven la miraba muy atentamente, aguantándose las ganas de asaltar los labios de la alicornio, Twilight al sentir aquella mirada agacho la cabeza algo triste.

-Perdón... ¿te estoy poniendo incomoda?-

-No es eso, es solo que...- Twilight se sentía culpable, ya sabía de los sentimientos del joven, el mismo le había dicho que la amaba, y ahora con su boda a pocos meses de llegar no sabía cómo decírselo, por una parte no podía dejar a Flash de esa manera, simplemente diciéndole que amaba a otro semental, y por otra parte no quería dejar las cosas así con Nova, le había tomado demasiado aprecio, y solo llevaba conociéndolo pocos meces, no sabía qué hacer, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Twilight, ¿qué te pasa, te sientes bien?- preguntaba Nova algo preocupado, Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza pero no paraba de llorar, Nova no sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Twilight, solo sabía que necesitaba a un amigo en esos momentos, se acercó a ella dándole un suave y cálido abrazo, Twilight al sentir aquel agradable calor enterró su cara en el pecho del joven y siguió llorando.

Blade entro en la habitación con una charola en su lomo pero al ver aquel momento íntimo entre amigos decidió salir y darles un momento de privacidad. Eran ya las 10:00pm, en la habitación de Nova se encontraba el chico recostado en su cama bocarriba mientras acariciaba la melena y espalda de la poni lavanda, esta se encontraba recostada sobre el chico, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho mientras dormía apaciblemente, despues de llorar un rato se quedó dormida, Nova no quiso despertarla enseguida, pero las horas pasaron rápido y ahora era tarde para que se fuera, entonces decidió dormir con ella esa noche, cosa que para nada le molesto.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa- susurro el joven mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de Twilight.

...

...

La mañana había llegado, el canto de los pájaros y la luz solar que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana provocaron que una alicornio despertara suavemente de su letargo, abrió los ojos lentamente, luego los serró de inmediato, aun no se quería levantar, se sentía extrañamente cómoda, se quedó en esa posición un rato más hasta que...

-AHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Twilight provocó que Nova despertara de manera brusca mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Que... que pasa...? ¿por qué...?- balbuceaba el joven, sin entender por qué la poni con la que había pasado la noche grito de esa manera.

Nova se le quedo viendo a Twilight, esta se tapaba con las sabanas como si estuviera desnuda mientras miraba al joven con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Twilight...-

-¿Por que estoy en tu habitación?-

-Pues... te quedaste aquí a pasar la noche-

Twilight trato de recordar lo último que hizo ayer hasta que encontró el fragmento de recuerdo que estaba buscando, era cierto, ella se quedó hay por voluntad propia, por un momento pensó que el joven la había raptado o algo parecido, se sintió algo estúpida por haber considerado esa posibilidad, Nova jamás aria algo que la lastimara y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Ya más calmados, la pareja se encontraba en la cocina, Nova cocinando y Twilight sentada en la mesa, no era nada buena en la cocina así que solo se quedaría hay sentada esperando el desayuno, Twilight se sentía extrañamente alegre, ya hace tiempo que no experimentaba la calidez de un hogar, el castillo podía ser algo frio con ella a veces. Miraba hacia todos lados, el lugar era espacioso pero acogedor, se podía sentir y oler el ambiente hogareño que la vivienda despedía, miro a lo lejos una fotografía y la atrajo con su magia para verla más de cerca, en la fotografía se encontraba Nova, Blade y Spike, sonrrio al ver lo alegres que se veían el trio de amigos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a la mesa, trayendo dos platos con sigo, depositando uno de ellos frente a Twilight.

-Jeje de nada- dijo la alicornio para luego poner la fotografía en su lugar, luego observo el plato frente a ellas, tostadas con mantequilla y algo de frutas, para cualquier princesa eso sería algo bastante simple pero para Twilight no lo era, Flash jamás le hizo de comer, en una de sus fantasías románticas se imaginaba a su príncipe azul llevándole el desayuno a la cama, esto era algo parecido, subió la vista observando a Nova el cual estaba virtiendo un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso para luego depositándolo frente a ella.

-Provecho- dijo el joven con una sonrisa la cual a Twilight le pareció bastante tierna.

Twilight estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa, se preguntaba como un simple gesto podía causarle tantas emociones, daba gracias que el joven ya había empezado a comer, de lo contrario notaria su muy evidente sonrojo. Comenzó a comer, apenas le dio una mordida a la primera tostada se quedó quieta observándola, el joven se le quedo viendo preguntándose si no le había gustado, la alicornio se le quedo viendo a la tostada un rato mas, luego le dio otra mordida, luego otra, y luego otra antes de comenzar a masticar los cuatro mordiscos, le había gustado bastante, se le podía notar por los pequeños gemidos que soltaba al masticar.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto el joven, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Esta delicioso, ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto la alicornio terminándose de comer la primera tostada para luego pasar a la segunda.

-Fue algo que me enseño mi madre, remojas el pan con miel y luego lo pones a tostar-

Twilight estaba a punto de morder el pan, pero se quedó a medio camino algo sorprendida, no era normar escuchar a Nova hablar de su madre, miro al joven unos momentos, este mantenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba la tostada en sus cascos, Twilight no se imaginaba como se debía de sentir Nova, su madre estaba viva pero si la perdiera, se sentiría devastada, serró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una gran empatía por el joven sentado frente a ella, decidió no pensar más en eso y siguió desayunando.

Salieron de la vivienda en dirección al ayuntamiento, por petición de la alicornio Nova llevaba puesto el collarín, llegaron a la plaza que quedaba frente al ayuntamiento, viendo a varios ponis seguir con sus labores, también estaba Flash, dando órdenes como si su vida dependiera de eso, estaba molesto, más que de costumbre, el dúo de amigos sabían porque, así que era hora de confrontarlo, y con eso me refiero a que Twilight lo haría.

-Nova, quédate aquí, yo hablare con el-

-No te voy a dejar sola con el Twi, míralo, esta que echa humo por las orejas-

-Sera peor si bienes con migo, además no creo que se atreva a hacerme algo- hablo Twilight muy confiada.

-Más le vale que no- dijo el joven mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Flash.

Twilight se le acerco a Flash, confiaba que tendría una tranquila charla con él y le explicaría las cosas con la debida verdad pero las cosas para ella dieron un giro inesperado.

-¡¿En dónde demonios estabas, porque no llegaste al castillo anoche?!- arremetió con duras palabras el poni naranjo, la alicornio no supo cómo responder -¡¿en dónde pasaste la noche?!, ¡¿en casa de alguna de tus amigas?!-

-N... no, pase la noche en casa de Blade y Nova-

-¡¿Por qué pasarías hay la noche...?!- se detuvo abruptamente, había algo más importante que quería saber, aparte de en que casa había dormido, y era saber en sitio en específico donde se había quedado dormida -¿dónde dormiste?- pregunto de forma calmada.

Twilight estaba nerviosa, no quería mentirle a Flash pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, podía ser algo violento si se enoja, pero estaba segura que sería incapaz de ponerle una pesuña en sima, lo miro a los ojos y hablo con la verdad.

-Dormí en la habitación de Nova, en su cama... con el-

Flash se quedó con los ojos muy abierto ante esa confesión, Twilight lo miraba algo preocupada, el Pegaso agacho la cabeza un momento mientras se cubría los ojos con un casco, Twilight quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero lo inevitable ocurrió, Flash había golpeado a Twilight en la mejilla con el dorso del casco, la alicornio cayó al suelo de manera pesada, Flash la miraba con asco y desprecio, había un gran silencio en el ambiente a pesar de que la plaza estaba llena, a Nova le temblaban los cascos, no se creía que eso en verdad paso, se acercó un poco para confrontar a Flash pero la pesuña de Twilight lo paro en seco, la alicornio se reincorporaba de manera lenta, su mejilla roja y un poco inflamada, sus ojos húmedos y la cólera con que miraba al Pegaso era todo lo que expresaba en ese momento la princesa.

-Esperaría eso de cualquiera menos de ti- hablo la alicornio con una voz carente de sentimiento alguno.

Flash se veía aun molesto pero aflojo su semblante un poco, respiro hondo y estaba listo para ofrecer una disculpa, pero con la condición de que ella se disculpara también, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que la alicornio le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, cuando llego con Nova esta le dio un ligero empujón, indicándole que caminara con ella, Nova no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a caminar a su lado, Flash estaba rojo debido a la ira que sentía, prefirió irse con aquel poni y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, miraba con absoluto odio a aquel semental, pero su ira se acrecentó al verlo charlar con Twilight y luego besar la mejilla donde le había golpeado, no aguanto más así que decidió descargar la cólera que sentía con aquel poni.

Flash despego del suelo y voló rápidamente hasta la posición de Nova, le asesto un brutal golpe en la cabeza, el collarín salió volando y Nova cayó al suelo, no conforme con ese golpe Flash siguió con el brutal ataque, los gritos de Nova eran desgarradores, Twilight quiso intervenir pero Flash, segado por la ira y la adrenalina le daba una fuerza bestial, todo presenciaban aquella acometida pero nadie quería hacer algo por el temor de salir lastimados, al no poder apartar a Flash del joven Twilight comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero al no conseguirla ya estaba segura de que Flash mataría a Nova, hasta que sus salvadores por fin llegaron.

Una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de Spike hizo que Flash volara un par de metros, Blade se le acercó a Nova muy preocupado, el joven no paraba de gritar, Twilight lloraba mientras mantenía ambos cascos en su boca.

-Nova, ya tranquilízate, estarás bien- hablo Blade muy angustiado.

-Ahhh... me duele, me duele mucho- se quejaba el joven mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿En donde te duele?-

-El cuello... me duele mucho el cuello-

Blade estaba más preocupado, Nova se quejaba pero no se movía, el doctor que lo atendió le dijo que tenía suerte de no quedar parapléjico, se temía que su amigo no volviera a caminar.

-¡¿Estás loco? no puedes golpear a un convaleciente, debería freírte ahora mismo!- grito el dragón.

Flash se reincorporaba lentamente, se limpió un poco de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labio y miro de manera furiosa a Spike.

-¡Ese imbécil se acostó con Twilight!-

Spike se sorprendió de sobremanera, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, estaba a punto de cabrearse hasta que recordó de quien estaban hablando, Nova, un gran amigo al que consideraba un hermano, el no haría tal cosa sin antes hablarlo con él.

-No te creo nada-

-Twilight me lo dijo-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?, casi matas a Nova-

-Pregúntaselo a ella si no me crees-

Spike miro a Twilight, esperando a que desmintiera aquellas palabras, Twilight le explicó que si había dormido con Nova pero las cosa no pasaron de ese punto, Flash se sorprendió bastante por esto, no escucho la información completa pero el daño ya estaba hecho, golpeo el suelo mientras gritaba todas las maldiciones que se sabía.

Twilight, Blade y Spike llevaron a Nova al hospital, se aliviaron al saber que Nova no estaba herido de gravedad, por suerte reacciono rápido ante el ataque y usando ambos brazos improviso un collarín, de esa manera su cuello no se movería del sitio, aunque tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo, paso dos días hospitalizado, durante ese tiempo los únicos que se quedaron a su lado fueron Twilight, Spike, Blade y las otras chicas ocasionalmente. No se levantaron cargos en contra de Flash, el Pegaso aún seguía siendo capitán de la guardia de la amistad, para el disgusto de Blade. La relación entre Twilight y Flash pendía de un hilo, el Pegaso tendría que hacer muchos méritos para recuperar la confianza de Twilight, además de eso las cosas transcurrieron normalmente.

...

...

...

...

Un mes despues.

Nova corría por los caminos del bosque Everfree, tenía en sus cuatro patas pesas de entrenamiento, corría como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo, hasta que llego a un punto en el que ya no pudo más y se detuvo cerca de un arroyo mientras jadeaba.

-"Maldita asma"- pensó el joven mientras se sostenía fuertemente el pecho -"al menos corrí más tiempo jejeje"-

Paso todo este tiempo entrenando, aunque no debería haberlo hecho, hace unas semanas recibió un muy fuerte regaño por parte de Twilight, entro en la habitación del hospital donde estaba internado el joven y lo vio haciendo flexiones, su cara era un poema cuando vio a Twilight entrar a la habitación, despues de un sermón que duro cerca de 2 horas se quedó con él en la habitación el resto de su estancia en el hospital... que solo consistió en un día.

Nova ya había recuperado la condición física que tenía cuando llego a Equestria, incluso estaba en mejor forma, las experiencias que había vivido y la motivación que le daba el releer una y otra vez aquella carta le daban las fuerzas necesaria para seguir esforzándose más cada día. Despues de salir del hospital recurrió a la biblioteca de Twilight para investigar más acerca de su condición y uso de la adrenalina.

La adrenalina es una hormona y neurotransmisor producido por las glándulas suprarrenales. Esta hormona se produce especialmente en situaciones de estrés, excitación o nerviosismo.

Sus poderosos efectos son parte de la respuesta del organismo ante el peligro y entre ellos destacan el aumento del ritmo cardíaco, contracción de los vasos sanguíneos y dilatación de las vías respiratorias, todos encaminados a un aumento del flujo sanguíneo hacia los músculos y de oxígeno a los pulmones.

La adrenalina es una respuesta natural del cuerpo al estrés, el enojo o el miedo y en muchos casos es un mecanismo de defensa útil. Te puede dar un aumento de la energía para que estés libre de peligro u otorgarte más poder para luchar contra los combatientes. Cuando la adrenalina se escapa de nuestro control, nos puede llevar a problemas más graves, con peleas que aumentan de tono y hasta trayéndoles problemas para dormir o para concentrarse. Según cuál sea el motivo de la respuesta del cuerpo al estímulo externo, hay varias maneras de combatir los efectos de una descarga de adrenalina; concentración y meditación, el joven usaba sus tiempos de descansos para meditar un poco, ya había avanzado un poco en esto, podía activar aquella descarga de adrenalina pero no podía controlarla, al momento de hacerlo sentía una gran presión en el pecho y la cabeza, pero no se rendiría hasta controlarlo a la perfección.

-Snif snif... "huele a chuletas"- pensó el joven al sentir ese familiar aroma, siguió aquel olor mientras se preguntaba quién o que estaría comiendo carne, no podría ser ninguna criatura del bosque, sería ridículo pensar que alguno de ellos encendería fuego y cocinaría un trozo de carne.

Al llegar al sitio de dónde provenía aquel delicioso aroma lo primero que vio fue a un siervo muerto el cual le faltaba el muslo izquierdo, Nova ni se inmutó por esto, solo siguió acercándose, lo siguiente que vio fue una fogata bien hecha, sobre esta se encontraba una rendija de metal sostenida por tres ramas enterradas en el suelo, sobre la rendija descansaba una antojosa y humiante pieza de carne, olía demasiado bien como para que se preguntara de quien podría ser.

Una figura más alta que el joven se acercó a la fogata sin percatarse de la presencia del poni, este traía con sigo unos platos de vidrio, varios cubiertos y un salero, se sentó frente a la fogata y dejo los platos en el suelo, tomo el salero y comenzó a vertir su contenido sobre la pieza de carne mientras silbaba una canción pegadiza.

-¿Spike?-

El dragón al escuchar su nombre se quedó congelado, no quiso moverse ni un centímetro aun cuando el joven lo llamo un par de veces más, después de unos momentos el dragón finalmente volteo la mirada con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Jeje hola Nova, que... ¿qué haces en este bosque tan peligroso?- hablo de manera torpe el dragón mientras trataba de ocultar la evidencia con su cuerpo.

Nova trataba de ver la parrilla improvisada pero al estar Spike frente a ella tapándola no podía ver mucho, así que decidió acercarse un poco más.

-¿Que comes?-

-Emmm... pues yo, no... esto no es mío, es de...- Spike trataba inútilmente de buscar una buena excusa, pero al no tener nada se resignó, Nova le contaría a todos en el pueblo y comenzarían a tratarlo como a un monstruo, y ni siquiera querría imaginarse lo que pensarían las chicas, en especial Fluttershy, ¿qué pensaría Nova?, no le sorprendería que saliese corriendo.

-Huele delicioso, le falta un poco más de cocción pero estará listo en un par de minutos-

Spike al oírlo se quedó con la boca muy abierta, no solo porque no mostraba signo de estar asustado, también porque sabía a qué punto debería estar la carne antes de ser comestible, estuvo un buen rato en silencio, solo veía a Nova terminar de cocinar la carne, le daba vuelta y le ponía un poco de sal, luego se adentró al bosque bajo la atenta mirada de Spike y trajo con sigo algunas plantas y bayas silvestre, preparo una ensalada y corto un par de tajadas de carne y las puso en uno de los platos, dándole otro plato a Spike con unas buenas tajadas de carne y un poco de ensalada, Spike acepto el plato con un poco de desconfianza, miro a Nova y vio con horror como este se llevaba a la boca un poco de aquella carne y la comenzaba a masticar, Spike no lo aguanto más.

-¡Nova... pero... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, porque te comes esa carne?!- grito Spike algo asustado.

-No seas envidioso, en la parrilla hay más carne-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- grito el dragos a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba -¡eres un poni, no deberías de consumir carne!-

Nova se sobresaltó por aquellas palabras, tenía toda la razón, la carne seria peligrosa para el consumo de un ser que biológicamente es herbívoro, pero él no era un poni y las ansias por comer algo de carne lo segaron y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había cometido un gran error.

-Esto está mal, tu no deberías estar aquí, no tendrías que haber visto nada, ¿qué van a pensar de mí en el pueblo? si se enteran...-

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse- le interrumpió Nova al ver que el dragón estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¿Q... que dijiste?-

-Que no le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo-

Spike se le acerco rápidamente, atrapando al poni terrestre en un fuerte abrazo, Nova se quedó sorprendido ante esa muestra de gratitud y afecto por parte del dragón, luego simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego del abrazo Spike le pregunto como era posible que pudiera comer carne, Nova lo medito barias veces, considerando las ventajas y desventajas de contarle acerca de su... estado, pero decidió confiar en Spike, sería el único ser aparte de Aurora que sabría que él era un humano y no un poni.

-¿Spike, te puedo decir un secreto?- pregunto Nova con voz tímida.

-Por supuesto que sí, puedes decirme lo que sea- decía el dragón mientras se llevaba a la boca otro pedazo de carne.

-Prométeme que jamás se lo dirás a nadie-

-Tú conoces un secreto mío, así que supongo que no tengo opción jeje- hablaba con la boca llena el dragón.

Nova sonrió por esto, sabía que podía confiar en su amigo, sin una pizca de duda o arrepentimiento tomo el crucifijo y se lo quito lentamente, un fuerte resplandor obligó a Spike cubrirse los ojos, al disiparse el dolor en sus ojos quito el brazo, solo para ver aquel humano sentado frente a él, Spike se sorprendió tanto que escupió lo que estaba masticando, se alejó rápidamente de el cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

-Spike por favor, cálmate- suplicaba el humano, el mismo estaba tal y como estaba segundos antes de su metamorfosis, el cabello despeinado (como siempre) y sus ropas manchadas con sangre seca.

-¿Nova?- pregunto Spike aun choqueado.

-Así es amigo, soy yo-

-Pero, ¿cómo...? no puede ser... ¿por qué... cuando fue que...?- Spike era incapaz de pronunciar frases completa, lo que acababa de ver era una locura, enserio acababa de ver a su amigo convertirse en esa criatura tan extraña.

-Si te calmas un poco podre explicártelo todo- dijo el humano, Spike accedió no muy convencido de entablar una conversación con aquella criatura.

Erick paso un buen rato explicándole todo a Spike, con mucho lujo de detalle, le conto acerca de su vida en su mundo, sobre su condición, sobre su llegada a Equestria, esto último le sorprendió, no se creía que en verdad había muerto, Erick también le dijo quién fue el que lo había traído a este mundo, nada más y nada menos que la abuela del dragón, la reina Aurora, y el resto ya era historia.

-Entonces...- hablo el dragón despues de un rato de meditar toda la información que acababa de recibir -¿nos has estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo?-

-Pues... técnicamente no-

-Si nos mentiste Nova, nos mentiste a todos, ahora me dirás que tu verdadero nombre no es Nova-

-Me llamo Erick Nova, no mentí en eso, solo dije una verdad a medias-

-¿Por qué te ocultaste en esa forma?!- pregunto el dragón a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Porque si se enteran de que soy humano me van a matar-

A Spike se le congelo la sangre al oír eso, ya estaba enterado de eso pero con toda esta conmoción se le había olvidado, no quería que lo mataran, aún seguía siendo su amigo y no lo quería perder.

-Spike, si te conté esto es porque te tengo plena confianza, creo que tú me entenderías mejor que nadie-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Spike con una ceja arqueada.

-Los humanos por naturaleza somos destructivos, codiciosos, territoriales y no nos importa matar para sobrevivir, somos peligrosos en muchos aspectos y una potencial amenaza para cualquier civilización, pero algunos deciden tomar otro camino y no se rigen por los instintos con los que nacieron, algunos de nosotros decidimos cambiar para bien y vivir una vida fuera de la maldad que todos esperan de nosotros-

Spike se quedó con la boca abierta al oír todo aquello, él también pensaba lo mismo, al ser un dragón por naturaleza era peligroso pero decidió vivir una vida diferente, jamás pensó en encontrar a alguien más que sintiera lo mismo que él, ahora se encontraba hay sentado, mirando al humano con empatía, haciéndose a la idea de que aquel mono lampiño era su amigo Nova, podía confiar en él, despues de todo, era su hermano de otra madre.

-Supongo que somos iguales- hablo el dragón despues de un incómodo silencio, el humano le dedico una mirada de incertidumbre -gracias por confiar en mí, Erick- termino el dragón con una sonrisa, el humano también le sonrió.

Se quedaron hasta tarde en el bosque, hablando de cualquier cosa mientras se terminaban de comer aquel siervo, Erick no se volvió a poner el crucifijo, ya se sentía en confianza con Spike además de que extrañaba ser de nuevo un humano. Faltaban pocas horas para que anocheciera y el dúo de amigo recogían todo para marcharse, no sin antes enterrar lo que quedaba del ciervo.

-Uf... estoy lleno- hablo el humano mientras tiraba el cuerpo en un hoyo que habían cavado.

-Si Fluttershy se entera de esto nos mata jeje- bromeo el dragón.

-No lo creo, ella es una ternurita y sería incapaz de matar una mosca-

-Eso lo dices porque jamás la has visto cabreada-

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el humano mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso del brazo.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Blade, o a las chicas?-

-No se como se lo tomen las chicas, con Twight no creo que pase nada, tal vez me haga una entrevista de cinco horas jeje, pero con Blade me da miedo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Una vez le pregunte qué haría si se encontrase con la criatura-

-¿Y qué te respondió?- pregunto Spike muy intrigado.

-Mejor ni te cuento, solo te dire que ese ciervo tendria más suerte que la mía jeje- bromeo el humano antes de colocarse de nuevo el crucifijo, encegueciendo al dragón una vez más.

-¡Avisame antes de hacer eso!- reclamo el dragon.

-Jeje perdon-

Salieron del bosque y se despidieron antes de tomar caminos contrario, Nova llego a casa y Blade lo esperaba con la cena lista, al poni azul le dieron naucías y solo le dijo que ya había comido, camino hasta su habitación a paso pesado, se sentía extrañamente cansado tanto física como mentalmente, llego a su cama y se desplomo sobre esta, serró los ojos lentamente pensando en que se sentiría mucho mejor en la mañana.

...

...

Un muy fuerte y estruendoso portazo despertó de manera brusca al poni terrestre, se preguntaba que había sido eso, aquel sonido había venido de abajo y no dudo en bajar para averiguar que rayos pasaba, si se trataba de un ladrón sentiría lastima por el pobre diablo que se atrevió a entrar a su casa, pero al llegar a bajo solo vio a Blade buscando algo con desespero, aquello le pareció extraño a Nova ya que no era normal ver al Pegaso así de tenso.

-¿Blade, porque tanto escándalo, que ocurre?- pregunto Nova, esquivando algo que no supo que era pero se lo habían lanzado sin darse cuenta.

-Algo muy malo paso en el imperio de cristal, Twilight está reuniendo a todos los guardias, partiremos hasta haya en el próximo tren- habla de forma nerviosa el Pegaso mientras seguía buscando algo -¡Aquí esta!- exclamo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, se trataba de una alforja la cual se echo en el lomo.

-Iré con tigo-

-No, tú te quedas aquí-

-No te lo estoy preguntando, iré con tigo-

Nova miraba de manera intensa a Blade, por experiencia sabía que el poni azul era bastante testarudo y obstinado, no tuvo más opción que llevarlo con él. Al llegar a la estación de trenes vieron a toda la guardia de la amistad la cual había crecido enormemente desde el ataque a poniville, rápidamente Nova busco con la mirada a Twilight, la encontró, estaba echa un mar de lágrimas mientras era consolada por sus amigas, el poni azul grito su nombre mientras corría hacia ella y rápidamente la alicornio lo busco con la mirada, al llegar frente a ella se dieron un fuerte abrazo, la alicornio lloro más mientras abrazaba cada vez más fuerte al poni terrestre.

-Twilight, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes- trato de consolar a la alicornio, sin mucho éxito.

-Mi hermano... mi cuñada y sobrina, Starlight, no sé nada de ellos, estoy muy preocupada-

-Ellos están bien Twilight, no te preocupes, tienes a la mejor guardia de toda Equestria, ellos solucionaran todo, ya lo veras-

Twilight pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante las palabra de Nova, el joven sonrió por esto, aun la seguía abrazando de manera afectiva pero alguien a lo lejos los miraba de manera venenosa, el joven lo miro, luego lo señalo con el casco y realizo la señal de cortar la cabeza, Flash solo bufo y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

El tren finalmente llego y todos lo abordaron, en el tren iban todos los miembros que conformaban la guardia de la armonía, las mane 6, Spike y Nova, este último se encontraba sentado en el lado de la ventana, al lado de él estaba Rarity, consolando a Twilight, las otras chicas y Spike se encontraban cerca de ellos y la guardia planeaban una estrategia por si algo ocurría, ya se encontraban cerca del imperio y Nova pudo divisar un enorme domo de color oscuro cubriendo lo que parecía ser el imperio de cristal, se alarmo bastante por esto, ya sabía quién es el causante de todo este alboroto, el rey Sombra, ¿quién mas podría ser?, el joven se encontraba nervioso, ya le había hecho una promesa a su madre, Aurora, Equestria y a el mismo, los protegería a todos aunque le costase la vida, tomo fuertemente el crucifijo y le dio un beso.

-"Dios, ayúdame"-


	6. Mi vida, mi destino

La vida después de la muerte.

Capítulo 6: Mi vida, mi destino.

Pov narrador.

Frente al inmenso domo de color oscuro se encontraban un conjunto de ponis y una criatura sacada de la imaginación de un ente psicópata...

– Lo que me temía, es magia negra –concluyo Discord, el cual examinaba de manera minuciosa el gigantesco domo que cubría el imperio de cristal usando un estetoscopio mientras usaba una vestimenta digna del mas condecorado doctor que existía.

– Eso ya lo sabemos Discord, lo que queremos saber es; ¿si podemos destruirlo de alguna manera? –preguntaba la monarca del reino con evidente impaciencia plasmada en sus palabras.

– No lo creo.

– ¿Cómo de que no? tiene que haber alguna forma de atravesarlo.

– Escucha Celestia –hablo Discord de manera seria, cosa muy inusual en el –Esta no es magia común y corriente, nos enfrentamos a algo muy poderoso, dudo que los elementos puedan detener a ese ser, su magia esta fuera del alcance de todos.

– Lo que dices es una locura Discord, la magia de los elementos es la más poderosa de toda Ecuestria –refuto la princesa, no queriendo aceptar la cruda verdad.

Discord se giró hacia Celestia y se le quedo mirando fijamente, la princesa no entendió esto pero lo supo al instante que Discord le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Celestia, no era una sonrisa común y corriente, era una sonrisa que en épocas de guerra vio innumerables veces, una sonrisa cargada de amor y miedo, la sonrisa de alguien que se resigna a morir.

...

Pov Nova.

El tren finalmente se detuvo, durante el viaje me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía, me sentía confiado, con los ánimos renovados, me prepare tanto física como mentalmente para este momento.

Me pare frente a la puerta del vagón, quería ser el primero en salir, correr hacia ese domo y romperlo a golpes, tenía la confianza a tope pero eso rápidamente se desvaneció cuando abrí la puerta del vagón, al momento de hacerlo un gélido y potente viento me golpeo con tanta brusquedad que caí al suelo y comencé a rodar hasta chocar con la pared del vagón, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza, apenas si pude procesar lo que había pasado, la ayuda no se hizo esperar y rápidamente me ayudaron a reincorporarme.

– ¿Te encuentras bien vaquero? –me pregunto Apple Jack, quien fue la primera en acercarse a mí para ayudarme.

– S... sí, no fue nada –apenas si pude pronunciar aquellas palabras, ese golpe me dejo aturdido.

Uno a uno salían los guardias mientras se oían algunas risitas y una que otra mirada burlona, a excepción de Blade, el cual solo me veía con algo de preocupación, solo mirarlo me daba pena así que lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era agachar la cabeza.

– "Eso fue patético" –me regañaba mentalmente por aquella bochornosa escena de estupidez humana.

Como pude salí del vagón, me era difícil caminar en contra de la dirección del viento, por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos, alze la vista y pude ver a los otros guardias caminar con mucha menos dificultad que yo, y no solo eso, también ayudaban a las manes a caminar, me sentía inútil, completamente inútil, tanto que comencé a llorar, era estúpido lo sé, pero pónganse en mi lugar.

– Vamos chico, no te rindas ahora –me alentaba una voz familiar.

Voltee la mirada hacia mi derecha y pude ver a Spike dándome una sonrisa alentadora.

– ¿Dónde está la determinación de hace un rato? –escuche otra voz.

Voltee la mirada hacia mi izquierda y se trataba ni más ni menos que de Blade, dedicándome la misma sonrisa, no lo pude evitar y sonreí yo también mientras me secaba las lágrimas, daba gusto saber que en tiempos difíciles tenia a alguien en quien confiar.

...

Pov narrador.

Tanto la princesa Luna como Celestia estaban choqueadas por la decisión de Discord, ¿En verdad se sacrificaría por la seguridad de Ecuestria? Era verdad que Discord había cambiado pero nadie imaginaba hasta qué punto, en ese momento las princesas ya no veían a un antiguo enemigo de la corona, si no a un héroe, un verdadero héroe.

– ¡Discord, ya encontraremos una manera, solo debemos esperar, no cometas una locura! –Esas eran las angustiante suplicas de una alicornio blanquecina.

– Lo siento Celestia, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Celestia quería decir algo más pero una voz familiar llamo su atencion y le saco una sonrisa.

– Oh Twilight, mi más fiel estudiante y amiga, como me alegra que llegaras.

– ¿Le pasa algo princesa?– pregunto la alicornio lavanda al ver los ojos llorosos de su maestra y modelo a seguir.

Celestia noto esto y rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Twilight.

– No pasa nada Twilight, no te preocupes –mintió Celestia, luego miro a Discord el cual se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

El trio de amigos se encontraban a menos de diez metros del domo mientras lo observaban maravillados, era increíblemente más imponente de cerca, Blade y Spike continuaron caminando pero Nova se quedo atras, obserbando mas detalladamente la estructura de magia.

– ¡Chicas, ya saben lo que deben hacer! –grito Twilight, llamando la atención de todos presentes.

Nova ya sabía lo que se venía, estaba más que emocionado, uno de sus más grandes deseo como brony era ver a los elementos de la armonía en acción, aunque le pareció raro ver a las princesas crear un domo de magia y ver que todos hay presentes se metían en el pequeño domo de magia creado por Luna y Celestia.

– ¡Nova entra en el campo de fuerza! –grito Spike.

Celestia oyó esto y se alarmó al ver aquel poni que había conocido hace algunos meses fuera del campo de magia, ella misma quería asegurarse de protegerlos a todos, los guardias de su alumna y algunos que había traído con sigo, Discord y su hijo Spike pero lo que no sabía era que aquel poni estaría ahí presente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por él.

Los elementos de la armonía se activaron y con ello seis haces de luz se levantaron hacia el cielo, seguido de un fuerte temblor que sacudió todo el imperio de cristal, una poderosa onda de choque azoto el gigantesco domo de color oscuro e hizo que se estremeciera, tanto Celestia como Luna hacían un gran esfuerzo por mantener el campo de fuerza en pie, ¿pero qué había pasado con Nova?

El terrestre de crin oscura salió despedido con una fuerza monumental cuando la onda de choque lo golpeo, haciendo que rodara varios cientos de metros hasta que pudo sujetarse de algo que sobresalía del suelo, el chico se encontraba algo mareado pero ileso, alzo la vista solo para colocarse una de sus patas frente a sus ojos después de ser casi segado por el resplandor del rayo de magia emanado por los elementos de la armonía, dicho rayo golpeo con fuerza el domo, Nova estaba sorprendido y a la vez maravillado, jamás había visto los elementos de la armonía activarse de esa manera.

La princesa Celestia estaba alterada, desconocía el estado de aquel poni, pero había cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo saber si el rayo de magia había sido efectivo, la onda de choque levanto una gran cantidad de nieve por lo que el resultado solo se haría evidente en el momento en que se despejara toda esa nieve.

– ¿Creen que haya funcionado? –Pregunto la tímida del grupo, un poco agotada ya que los elementos de la armonía consumía mucho de la energía del ocupante.

– Claro que si Fluttershy, es más, me preocupa saber si aquel rayo no daño algo mas

–Hablo confiada Raibow pero esa confianza se desvaneció al ver que el domo de magia oscura apenas si sufrió daño.

Todos se encontraban desconcertados, en especial Celestia la cual miraba incrédula aquel domo, sin poder creer que la magia más poderosa de Ecuestria era inútil ante el poder de King Sombra.

Celestia sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerno, algo intentaba por todos los medios salir del campo de fuerza que había creado junto a su hermana minutos atrás, al girar su cabeza vio a su hijo adoptivo y a uno de los guardias de Twilight golpear el domo ferozmente, Celestia estaba a punto de refutar cuando un golpe simultaneo por parte de los dos antes mencionados hizo que el campo de fuerza se quebrara en cientos de fragmentos los cuales cayeron al suelo con un sonido similar al vidrio.

– ¡Nova! –Grito Blade ya a punto de correr en dirección a su amigo pero Spike lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera Blade, quédate aquí, yo iré!

– Pero Spike, no sabemos cómo esta.

– Soy más resistente y tengo mi fuego, es más seguro que vaya yo.

Blade se quedó callado por unos segundos, Spike tenía razón pero la preocupación nublaba su juicio y le impedía pensar de manera clara y las consecuencias de salir allá afuera sin ningún tipo de protección. Miro con preocupación el gran panorama, deseaba ver a su amigos acercarse pero obviamente nada de eso ocurrió.

Spike pudo notar la preocupación de su amigo así que solo puso una de sus garras en su cabeza y trato de tranquilizarlo antes de emprender su búsqueda.

– No te preocupes, te prometo que traeré a Nova vivo y en una pieza o moriré en el intento jeje –intento bromear Spike para alivianar un poco la situación, pero a Blade no le parecía nada gracioso las bromas de Spike

– Regresen los dos con bien –Hablo seriamente el Pegaso, cosa que le dio escalofríos a Spike, en verdad hablaba en serio así que decidió tomarse esto con más seriedad.

– Volveré pronto.

Spike corrió hacia quien sabe dónde, Celestia al ver esto quiso gritarle pero algo la detuvo de hacerlo. Discord se dejó caer de rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sabía que los elementos de la armonía no tendrían ningún efecto ante esta magia tan poderosa pero algo dentro de el deseaba que fuera todo lo contrario.

– Estamos muertos –hablo Discorde en un tono casi sepulcral mientras agachaba la cabeza.

...

– ¡Nooovaaa, Nooovaaa! –Gritaba el dragón a medida que avanzaba, tal vez su amigo este gravemente herido, tal vez este inconsciente, tal vez esté muerto, tal vez este a un lado del pidiéndole que se calle.

– Coño Spike, deja los gritos, estoy justo al lado tuyo –Reprochaba el terrestre mientras lo miraba fijamente, Spike no decía nada, solo lo miraba como quien mira a un fantasma.

– ¡Nova, no vuelvas a hacer eso, maldito! –Le grito Spike mientras lo abrazaba y soltaba una que otra lágrima.

– Spike, ya suéltame, por cosas como esta los lectores piensan que somos gay.

– ¿Lectores?– pregunto el dragón algo desconcertados– ¿Que lectores?

– Pues ellos– Nova señalo con su casco hacia algún lugar en específico.

Spike siguió con la mirada la dirección en que había señalado el terrestre solo para ver una familia de conejos blancos los cuales los miraban fijamente mientras movían ligeramente las narisitas, como preguntándose que eran esas extrañas criaturas, Spike les observo curioso, luego su vista se centró en Nova el cual había vuelto a hablar.

– ¿Que paso, ya ganamos?

– Emmm... –Spike giro la cabeza para ver el domo– No lo creo, el domo sigue aun en pie.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? ya deberíamos estar festejando la victoria, pero bueno, ya que, regresemos.

Spike no entendía por qué Nova estaba tan tranquilo, quizás se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza o algo parecido, pero de igual forma lo siguio.

...

...

Todos miraban anonadados el gigantesco domo aun en pie como si nada, era imposible que no se destruyera ante semejante ataque, nadie se esperaba este resultado, a excepción de uno de ellos.

– Twilight, ¿Que paso, porque no funcionaron los elementos de la armonía? –Rreguntaba Rainbow.

– No lo sé, tal vez necesita más de un ataque, vamos a intentarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza –Se giró hacia sus amigas con una mirada seria y llena de determinación -Esta vez den todo lo que tengan.

Sus amigas pusieron la misma mirada y se prepararon para otra arremetida. El cuerno de Twilight brillo nuevamente y al mismo tiempo los elementos de todas tambien lo hicieron, barias burbujas de magia comenzaron a alzarse desde el suelo, Celestia vio esto y rápidamente creo otro campo de energía, luego miro a lo lejos algo preocupada, se preguntaba dónde estaría su hijo y el otro poni el cual no se acordaba de su nombre.

La primera burbuja de magia estallo y con ello un estridente sonido se dejó oír, una a una las otras burbujas estallaron causando que el suelo se estremeciera momentáneamente, luego las seis ponis comenzaron a ser rodeadas por una estela similar a un arcoíris el cual comenzó a adentrarse en el cuerno de Twilight, al desaparecer la estela el cuerno de Twilight brillo al rojo vivo, les pidió a sus amigas que se prepararan antes de lanzar el ataque pero algo le pasaba, se tambaleaba un poco y no podía mantener la cabeza derecha.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Twilight?! –pregunto la granjera.

– ¡Es... mucha magia, me cuesta mantenerla! –gritaba la unicornio mientras sudaba a mares, en su rostro se podía notar una mueca de dolor, producto del intenso ardor que sentia en su cuerno.

Finalmente, Twilight pudo mantener toda esa magia estable antes de poder lanzar ese segundo ataque, el cual, como el primero no tuvo éxito alguno.

– ¡Qué demonios está pasando! –Grito Pinkie ya muy alterada.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, lanzar otro ataque sería peligroso, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando una voz la alerto.

– ¡Discord no lo agás!

...

...

– Jiuston, tenemos un problema.

– ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto el dragón, luego lo comprendió al ver que no había nadie en donde se suponía que deberían estar las princesas, las manes y el resto de guardias.

– La estúpida tormenta nos impidió caminar de manera recta, ahora tenemos que caminar por la orilla hasta llegar a...

– ¡Espera, no podemos hacer eso! –Interrumpió el dragón.

– ¿Por qué no?.

– Si tomamos el camino equivocado nos tomaría horas rodear el domo.

Nova se quedó callado, analizando las palabras de Spike, miro hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda, no sabía bien hacia donde ir y eso lo preocupaba.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Nova un poco cohibido.

Spike lo pensó por un segundo, ese domo fue echo con magia negra, así que el único que puede entrar y salir a su antojo es el propietario de aquella magia, pero también lo podrían hacer los seres cuyo corazón eran igual o más oscuros que el de Sombra.

– Tengo una idea.

...

– ¡Discord, piensa las cosas antes de actuar! –Exclamaba Celestia.

Las chicas se acercaron para ver el alboroto y se preguntaba por qué Celestia estaba tan angustiada y que era lo que quería hacer Discord.

– ¿Princesa que sucede? –Pregunto Twilight ya que se encontraba muy confundida.

– Discord... él quiere... no lo dejes Twilight –Suplicaba Celestia con la voz quebrada.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba hasta que el cuerpo del Draconecus comenzó a brillar tenuemente y se preparaba para hacer algo que sin duda lo mataría.

– ¡Discord no!

El lugar se quedó en un absoluto silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, Discord había detenido su magia y se quedó mirando el domo con los ojos como platos, nadie entendía por qué hasta que giraron su vista hacia el domo, se quedaron sin palabras al ver a nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Spike, el cual se encontraba dentro de aquel domo de magia, mirando su alrededores como evaluándo todo cuanto podía.

– ¡Spike! –Grito Twilight.

El aludido se sobresaltó, luego se calmó un poco al ver a sus amigos y familiares del otro lado de la estructura de magia.

– Hola... –Saludo el dragón como si nada.

– Nada de hola, dinos ¿cómo fue que entraste? –demando saber Twilight.

– Emmm... no lo sé, solo... entre y ya.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –se preguntaba a sí misma la monarca del reino.

– ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente! –ordeno la alicornio lavanda.

– No, esperen un segundo, puedo averiguar lo que está pasando, me acercare más al castillo para poder hacer algo desde allá.

– ¡Lo que dices es una locura, no puedes ir allá tú solo!

– ¿Quien dice que estoy solo? –pregunto Spike con una sonrisa confiada.

Nadie entendió lo que dijo Spike hasta que se hizo a un lado y todos pudieron ver al poni color azul y melena negra parado detrás de Spike mientras las daba la espalda y miraba al imperio de cristal con cierta incertidumbre. Pareciera estar concentrado en aquel castillo por lo que no pudo oír los grito de las chicas hasta unos segundos después, al percatarse de que lo estaban llamando giro la cabeza y los miro de reojo.

"Buuummmm"

Se oyó un fuerte sonido hueco y todos miraron en dirección a aquel sonido, se trataba de Blade el cual había envestido el domo con la intención de romperlo/atravesarlo.

– ¡Salgan de ahí los dos inmediatamente! –Ordeno Blade bastante molesto y preocupado.

Ambos amigos dentro del domo se miraron, luego se acercaron a la pared del domo en dirección a Blade, el primero en llegar con él fue Spike, el cual extendió una de sus garras hacia Blade, golpeándolo en la frente con uno de sus dedos, al principio se quejó y estaba a punto de reprochárselo al dragón pero al ver su cara decidió quedarse callado.

– N... Nova... –Musito Twilight al ver que el terrestre dejo de dirigirse hacia Blade para caminar hacia a ella.

– Buuueeenooo... –hablo Nova en un suspiro.

– ¿Bueno...?.

– Parece que aquí nos separamos Twilight, veré que paso haya adentro, traeremos noticias pronto, no tardamos... –dijo el terrestre antes de darse media vuelta para ingresar al imperio de cristal nuevamente pero Twilight lo sujeto de la cola.

– ¡Espera! primero dime ¿cómo fue que lograron entrar? –pregunto la alicornio lavanda pero se quedó pasmada al ver el rostro de Nova, mantenía una sonrisa en ella mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se podía notar que tenia miedo.

– Nova...

– Tengo miedo Twi –Hablo el terrestre con la voz quebrada– Mucho miedo.

– No vallas entonces –Musito la alicornio, con las esperanzas de que Nova desistiera de su decisión y de igual manera Spike también lo hiciera.

– No puedo Twilight, no hay manera de que ustedes entre, Spike y yo somos los únicos que podemos ingresar, debemos aprovechar esto antes de que ocurra alguna tragedia.

Twilight pensó seriamente las palabras de Nova, tenía razón pero entrar haya ellos dos solos sería peligroso. Twilight miro a su mentora, como buscando una decisión para tomar, Celestia la miro por un segundo, luego camino en dirección al poni terrestre mientras lo miraba de una manera que Nova no pudo descifrar.

Celestia termino de acortar la distancia entre ella y el terrestre, por su parte Nova estaba nervioso, era la segunda vez que se encontraba frente a la deidad de ese mundo, no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de que él y Spike tomaran cartas en el asunto, Nova estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Celestia hizo algo que dejo mudos a todos hay presentes, la monarca del reino apreso en un fuerte abrazo al poni terrestre, Nova sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, jamás ni en sus muchos deseos como brony se imaginó un abrazo por parte de la mismísima princesa Celestia, y esto claro lo dejo algo choqueado.

Celestia solto el abrazo para luego mirar al poni, le pareció algo cómica su expresión pero no era el lugar ni el momento de reírse. Celestia alzo la vista para ver a su hijo y este la veía con los ojos como platos.

– Spike, Nova, debido a las circunstancia he de encomendarles esta misión, ingresen al castillo y averiguen todo lo que puedan, cualquier información de vital importancia reportarla aquí lo más pronto posible, vallan con cuidado y por favor, no se arriesguen más de lo necesario.

Twilight no podía creer las palabras de su mentora, ¿De verdad Celestia enviaría a esos dos para hacer algo que sería peligroso incluso para ella misma? era una locura y sin duda se lo reprocharía pero al ver el rostro de Celestia desistió de su decisión, en el rostro de Celestia era evidente la desesperación, luego pensó bien en la situación en la que se encontraban, no tenían más opciones, de echo no tenían opciones y punto.

– No le fallaremos princesa –Hablo Nova después de un pequeño periodo de silencio.

Celestia sonrió honestamente, conocía muy bien a su hijo pero a aquel poni prácticamente no lo conocía, pero pudo ver en su mirada una determinación que no se ve todo los días.

– Vallan con cuidado –Advirtió Celestia.

Ambos amigos asintieron y entraron al domo, encaminándose a un destino incierto, Nova se detuvo por un momento, volteo hacia atrás para ver a los dos ponis más importantes de su vida, Twilight y Blade, aquella hermosa alicornio que lo tenía flechado y le daba motivos para seguir viviendo y aquel poni quien lo ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba y a quien consideraba un hermano, ambos le dedicaban una mirada de preocupación, Nova se quedó un rato mirándolos antes de fijar su vista hacia adelante y caminar hasta perderse de vista.

...

...

– Spike, cierra los ojos –Le pidió Nova a su mejor amigo con su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de él.

Al instante un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas del dragón y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

– P... ¿Por qué me pides eso, acaso estás loco? –Pregunto Spike con los ojos como platos y el rubor aun presente.

Nova suspiro– Bien como quieras –Dijo antes de tomar el crucifijo y quitárselo de un solo jalón.

Un fuerte brillo segó momentáneamente al dragón y llamo la atención de todos al otro lado del domo, preguntándose que había sido eso y temiendo lo peor.

– Chicos... –Musito la alicornio lavanda con evidente preocupación.

Spike se quejaba mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas garras, después de que el ardor cesara levanto la mirada y vio al terrestre con enfado.

– Yo te lo advertí...

Spike no podía negar eso así que tuvo que tragarse su coraje, luego miro al poni ahora convertido en humano con un rostro que denotaba curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué me ves así? ya me habías visto en mi verdadera forma antes.

– Lo sé pero... ¿por qué ahora?

– Si tenemos que pelear será mejor hacerlo con esta forma, teniendo cuerpo de poni me será difícil andar en dos cascos.

– Entiendo...

Erick se acercó a una roca cerca de un pilar de cristal oscuro bastante alto y la quito para luego hacer un pequeño agujero, luego metió el crucifijo en el agujero para luego cubrirlo con la roca, la cual era poco más grande que el agujero.

– ¿Y eso para qué? –Pregunto Spike algo curioso.

– Tengo miedo de que se me valla a caer y se pierda para siempre, estará más seguro aquí, si pasa algo tendrás que venir a buscarlo y dármelo.

– No va a pasar nada, te aseguro que entre los dos detendremos toda esta basura y regresaremos a casa para el almuerzo, ya lo veras –Hablo Spike muy confiado.

El humano sonrió por la confianza que le transmitía aquel dragón, luego miro al castillo a lo lejos preguntándose cómo fue que paso todo esto, ese castillo tiene el mismo nivel de seguridad que el castillo de canterlot, esto se debería haber evitado, es casi imposible pasar por encima de la guardia de Shining, y pobre de aquel que haga enojar a Skyla. ¿Qué había pasado con Sunburst? sin duda era uno de los unicornio más poderosos de toda Ecuestria y ni hablar de su esposa Starlight, ¿Cómo diablos fue que King Sombra llego a tanto?

– Nova... ¡Nova!

– Q... ¿Qué? –Reacciono de golpe el joven humano.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto Spike un tanto preocupado.

– N... No... Sigamos.

Después de caminar un par de minutos con la misma cautela de un gato, ambos amigos estaban muy cerca del castillo, les faltaban unos doscientos metro para llegar cuando escucharon algunas voces, no lograron ver nada puesto que una espesa neblina cubría los alrededores del castillo.

– Espera aquí.

Spike se a lejos de Erick durante unos pocos segundos.

– ¡Oye, ¿Quién eres y como entraste?! –

– ¡Que te importa!-

Luego de eso se escucharon una serie de gritos y golpes, Erick se preocupó por eso, salió de su escondite y vio a Spike peleando contra una docena de grifos.

– ¡Mierda!

Uno de los grifos se percató de la presencia del humano, el grifo lo miro por un par de segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre el con objeto filoso en una de sus garras que Erick no pudo identificar debido al miedo. El grifo estuvo a punto de herir a Erick cuando de repente una estela de fuego verde cubrió al grifo, se podían oír los gritos de desesperación del pobre desgraciado, Erick estaba en shock, en verdad estaba viendo a alguien morir lenta y dolorosamente sin que pudiera hacer nada.

– ¡Nova!-

– Q... ¿Que? –Erick recién se espabilaba.

– ¡No te quedes hai como idiota, continua! –Gritaba Spike el cual se encontraba tirado de espalda contra el suelo y un grifo sobre el tratando de morderle la cara.

Erick sacudió la cabeza, no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar en lo que está bien y lo que está mal, rápidamente corrió hacia el castillo, tratando de ver más allá de la espesa neblina, no le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando tropezó con algo, debido a la velocidad en la que iba le fue imposible no precipitarse al suelo, se había golpeado muy fuerte en el rostro y su mueca de dolor lo confirmaba.

– ¿Pero que fue...?. –Se preguntaba el humano, volteo hacia atrás viendo un objeto semi-circular a unos cuantos centímetros de él, sin duda fue eso que lo hizo tropezar pero... ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Sus dudas se disiparon y fue remplazado por pánico al despejarse un poco la neblina y ver con horror la cabeza cercenada de una potranca de no más de cinco años a pocos centímetros de sus pies, rápidamente se alejó lo más posible de aquello chocando con algo blando y húmedo, le dio miedo voltear pero la curiosidad pudo más que él al sentir un con la palma de la mano un liquido cálido, el miedo se apodero de él y la tentación por darse la vuelta pudo más que la fuerza de su voluntad.

Erick finalmente se había dado la vuelta. "Grave error". Frente a él una mórbida y enfermiza escena; Cuerpo mutilado, sangre por doquier, tripas, viseras, órganos y el inconfundible olor de la sangre, el miedo y la desesperación invadió la mente del joven humano, las náuseas se presentaron y rápidamente puso las manos sobre su boca, el vómito no tuvo por donde escapar y se coló por entre los dedos del joven y algo de aquel liquido regreso nuevamente a su estómago, el humano comenzó a toser violentamente mientras que en su mente se formaba un caos, algo que jamás había sentido, terror absoluto, desesperación y ansias de que alguien llegara y lo matara, pero entre todo ese caos algo más se hacía presente; Una extrema necesidad de asesinar al causante de toda esta masacre.

El miedo se había ido de momento y había sido remplazado por un sentimiento más allá del odio. El joven se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta del castillo la cual se encontraba abierta y entro sin más, se dirigió a paso firme hacia la sala del trono, seguramente estaría ahí ese desgraciado.

No le tomo mas de dos minutos llegar a la sala del trono y tal como lo había pensado ahí estaba el Rey Sombra, sentado en el trono como si fuera el dueño, a sus costados se encontraban Candaze y Shining convertidos en estatua, Erick no le presto mucha atención a eso, estaba mas enfocado en el unicornio frente a el, este lo miraba de manera curiosa pero sin apartar esa mirada de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? –Exigió saber unicornio.

– Soy tu verdugo.


	7. Punto de quiebre

La vida después de la muerte.

Capítulo 7: Punto de quiebre.

Pov narrador.

– Jajaja ¿Tu, mi verdugo? no me hagas reír –Se burlaba con sorna el Rey bajo la atenta mirada del humano.

– No te seguirías riendo si supieras de lo que soy capaz.

El Rey lo miro un tanto curioso, sentía que había mucha seguridad en aquellas palabras pero a simple vista aquel mono lampiño no pareciera representar amenaza alguna. El Rey lo observaba mientras aquel humano se paseaba por los alrededores como si estuviera en su propia casa, miraba y tocaba todo lo que quería, al Rey le parecía curiosa esa actitud, pero había un par de cosas mas que lo inquietaban.

– ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? Se suponía que habrían grifos custodiando el castillo, ¿En dónde están los grifos?.

– No lo sé, quizás estén heridos, quizás estén muertos, quizás estén tan heridos que desearían estar muertos, no lo sé, las posibilidades son infinitas –Hablo el humano con voz tranquila.

El Rey le puso un poco más de interés a aquella criatura, no era natural oír a alguien hablar de la muerte como si fuera algo de todos los días, decidió preguntar de nuevo quien y que era su nuevo visitante.

– Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Quién demonios eres?

El humano puso una siniestra sonrisa antes de contestarle al Rey, dicha sonrisa puso en alerta al unicornio, no era una sonrisa común y corriente, era la sonrisa de alguien carente de sentimiento alguno, la sonrisa de un psicópata.

– Si tanto quieres saber quién o que soy, permíteme complacerte –El humano dio una bocanada de aire antes de responder– Mi nombre es Erick y soy un humano.

A Sombra la pareció curioso el nombre de esa criatura, pero más curioso le pareció el nombre de su especie y no dudo en hacer su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Humano, que es un humano?

Erick sonrió victorioso, estaba esperando esa pregunta.

– Los humanos son los seres más malvados, ruines, traicioneros, codiciosos y peligrosos que pueden existir, de hecho me sorprende que no huyeras nada más verme.

El Rey se rió estruendosamente, en verdad no se creía lo que acababa de oír, si no le hubiese parecido tan gracioso lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa hacia el.

– Jajajajaja ¿Estas demente? ¿Crees acaso que te tengo miedo? No seas ridículo jeje, pero ya en serio, ¿Cómo hiciste para cruzar mi poderoso domo? Se suponía que ningún poni sería capaz de atravesarlo –Explico el Rey, dando a entender que aquel domo estaba diseñado única y específicamente para que Celestia, Luna o cualquier enviado de ellas dos no atravesara ese inmenso campo de magia negra.

– Pffff, no me compares con esas insignificantes criaturas las cuales solo me han servido como alimento.

Sombra abrió los ojos como platos, la criatura le acababa de decir que comía carne, aún más impactante fue que le dijera que comía ponis y hasta donde el sabia, también era un poni, esto solo hizo que el poco temor que sentía hacia esa criatura por ser desconocida se incrementara.

– ¿Tu en serio comes ponis? –Pregunto el Rey con un poco de desconfianza.

– Ponis, dragones, grifos, minotauros, búfalos... básicamente cualquier cosa que se mueva y tenga sentimientos, solo los mato, los cosino y me los como –Dijo el humano como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

El Rey lo miro con asco, hablaba en serio y será mejor tener sumo cuidado a la hora de tratar con este monstruo. El Rey se levantó del trono y se dirigió con suma cautela hacia el bípedo, su armadura negra como el carbón tintineaba al compás de sus pasos, el humano ni se inmuto ante esto, ya se lo esperaba y decidió manejar la situación con sumo cuidado.

– Parece que eres una criatura de temer y el hecho de que estés aquí sin una herida en tu cuerpo me hace creer que derrotaste sin ningún esfuerzo a mis lacayos. Déjame proponerte algo, únete a mí y como recompensa no tendré que matarte por haberme faltado el respeto. ¿Que dices? –Sugirió el Rey con una sonrisa confiada, el humano no se negaría más fue todo lo contrario.

– Y qué tal si te mato, me como tus viseras y tus sesos, me hago un lindo suerte con tu pelaje y me siento a dormir la siesta en aquel trono. ¿Que dices? –Contraataco el humano con la misma sonrisa confiada.

El Rey estaba molesto, más que furioso y se podía notar por la mueca de odio que le dedicaba al humano, además de la visible aura negra que emanaba de su cuerpo, sentía un odio como nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera a aquellos que lo derrotaron por segunda vez.

– ¡Miserable, maldito, esta grave falta se paga con la muerte! –Escupió el Rey con el aura maligna haciéndose más grande y su sangre hirviendo de furia.

– ¿Que paso, te enojaste? bueno, que se puede esperar de un estúpido que no tiene las pelotas para defender su integridad ni su reino –Se burló el humano con una sonrisa socarrona.

Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo para el Rey, rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno en una aura oscura y del salió un fuerte rayo el cual fue dirigido hacia su rostro, el humano no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, una simple cabeceada hacia el lado izquierdo basto para que el rayo pasara de largo y se estrellara contra un pilar de cristal el cual estallo apenas el rayo hizo contacto.

– Vaya, parece que me he llevado una gran decepción, creí que podrías aspirar a mas pero veo que eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas, ya hasta se me quitaron las ganas de comerte, solo te matare por diversión y luego orinare sobre tu cadáver.

– ¡CALLATE!

El Rey hizo aparecer una esfera de magia tan grande como una camioneta, sin pensarlo y con todo el odio que sentía se lo arrojo al humano, este al ver que se encontraba en serio peligro se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, la esfera paso a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y luego se estrelló contra la pared, ocasionando un enorme agujero en este. Erick recién se reincorporaba pero aun quería mantener el papel de arrogante, se paró firmemente con las manos detrás de su cabeza y aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto le molestaba al Rey Sombra.

– Vaya vaya, parece que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba, tal vez si considere comerte, solo tal vez jeje.

El Rey ya había perdido la paciencia, lanzo un sonoro grito lleno de odio y desesperación para luego lanzar rayos de magia a diestra y siniestra, el humano al ver esto se refugio detrás del pilar de cristal que se había caído hace un par de minutos.

– Oh, él bebe se enojó y ahora está haciendo un berrinche, que tierno jeje –Se burlaba el humano de la manera más hiriente posible, pareciera estar muy confiado pero nadie sabía que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Erick se encontraba pecho a tierra detrás del pilar con ambas manos puestas en su cabeza mientras serraba los ojos y rogaba por su vida, si uno de esos rayos le daba de lleno podría matarlo al instante, estaba muy asustado pero tenía que darle a entender a su enemigo que estaba confiado y que tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente, si Sombra detecta algún atisbo de debilidad en él podría usarlo en su contra.

...

...

Del otro lado del domo los integrantes de un numeroso grupo de ponis esperaban de manera impaciente noticias de aquellos individuos que ingresaron al imperio hace solo un par de horas, se encontraban más que nerviosos aparte de que hacia un frio del carajo.

– ¡Ponis, reagrúpense! -Ordeno la monarca del reino.

Rápidamente las manes y los guardias se agruparon en un pequeño círculo alrededor de Discord, al ya estar todos, o al menos la mayoría de los ponis al rededor del Draconecus este realizo algunos ademanes con sus garras de oso y grifo, al instante Discord se prendió en fuego, más de uno se llevó una gran sorpresa ante aquella habilidad tan peculiar por parte del dios del caos.

El calor emanado por el cuerpo de disco hizo más amena la espera para los ponis, Twilight se sentía más tranquila pero no tanto, su hermano menor y su mejor amigo se encontraban hay dentro, estaba muy preocupada y sabía que no era la única, Blade también debería estar preocupado, después de todo quería al par tanto como ella, se tomó un momento para buscar al Pegaso con la vista, miraba al grupo buscándolo pero no lo podía encontrar, ¿Acaso también había podido entrar al imperio? De ser así se lo habría dicho cuanto antes. Después de casi dos minutos que se le hicieron eterno finalmente lo encontró a unos diez metros alejado del grupo con la vista inamovible hacia el imperio de cristal, Twilight se tranquilizó al verle pero su preocupación se acrecentó al ver que el Pegaso temblaba violentamente y algo de escarcha comenzaba a cubrir su pelaje, crin y cola.

– ¡Blade! –Grito la poni lavanda para llamar la atención del Pegaso.

El grito de Twilight llamo la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Celestia, la cual se sorprendió y luego se maldijo al ver que otra vez había pasado por alto la protección de uno de sus súbditos, tal y como lo había hecho con Nova.

– ¡Blade ven aquí! –Volvió a gritar la princesa de la amistad.

Blade ni se inmutó ante aquel grito, Twilight lo llamo un par de veces más pero Blade seguía en la misma posición sin mirarle, Twilight final mente había perdido la paciencia y lo expreso en un sonoro grito.

– ¡BLADE, VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE, ES UNA ORDEN!

Nadie se esperaba que Twilight hiciera eso, no solo por aquel grito, también por haber usado la frase "Es una orden".

Blade no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se dirigió a paso firme en dirección a Twilight pero con la mirada pegada al suelo, Twilight mantenía una mirada severa y tenía planeado llamarle la atención a Blade en cuanto se acercara más pero desistió de su decisión al ver el rostro de Blade.

– Blade... –Musito Twilight con la voz quebrada.

El Pegaso se sentó a un lado de ella y de nuevo fijo su vista hacia el imperio de cristal, Twilight abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si abrazarle u ofrecerle una disculpa por haberle alzado la voz, estaba tan tensa que simplemente decidió descargar toda esa tención con el poni que menos culpa tenia, se sentía mal, se sentía inútil, estaba preocupada y el rostro destrozado de su amigo solo la hacia sentir peor.

– Spike, Nova ¿En dónde están?.

...

...

Sombra finalmente se había cansado de lanzar hechizos como un lunático, Erick al ver que el peligro había cesado momentáneamente decidió salir de su improvisado escondite para encarar al unicornio oscuro, y por encarar se refería a seguir lanzándole mierda.

– Pero que poco respeto tienes hacia tus pertenencias materiales.

– Ca... llate -Ordeno el rey entre jadeos.

– Te voy a decir algo –Hablo el humano con condescendencia mientras se acercaba al Rey –Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, a ambos nos encanta el poder y hacer sufrir a otros, solo nos preocupamos por nosotros mismo.

Sombra lo miraba un tanto curioso, se preguntaba a que se debían aquellas palabras, el humano se acercaba más hacia el pero esto no lo preocupo mucho, estaba más empeñado en saber el significado de aquellas palabras y no se dio cuenta de que Erick se había acercado a una distancia muy peligrosa.

– Aun así hay algo que nos diferencia, algo que puede determinar la vida o la muerte de alguien.

Sin que Sombra lo anticipara el humano lanzo una devastadora patada hacia su rostro, y gracias al intensivo trabajo en la granja de manzanas Erick estaba seguro de que sería suficiente para derribar al unicornio.

– Los humanos somos más traicioneros –Musito Erick con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Sombra yacía en el suelo sin poder moverse, a Erick le dolía la pierna puesto que lo que había golpeado era el casco de la armadura negra del Rey pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con la inmensa satisfacción que sentía, ya se estaba reclamando victorioso cuando vio con horror el cuerpo de Sombra levantarse como si nada, el humano lo veía estupefacto mientras que el Rey lo miraba de manera seria, luego hablando su semblante y esbozo una burlona sonrisa.

– Por poco logras engañarme, miserable humano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sombra desapareció y apareció frente al humano, Erick no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se llevó un devastador golpe en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que los ojos del humano se pusieron en blanco y cayó desplomado al suelo.

...

...

Algo muy desagradable se presentó en el estómago de Blade y un mal presentimiento paso por su cabeza, la sensación era similar a aquella vez en la que Nova les había contado de su intento de suicidio, Twilight también lo sintió y miro a su amigo, este mantenía la mirada agachada, Twilight estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando Blade desabrochó el seguro de las placas que contorneaban sus alas, Twilight se percató de esto mas no pudo hacer nada cuando las placas cayeron al suelo.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera a cinco metros del Pegaso salió despedido cuando las placas de metal hicieron contacto con el suelo, nadie resulto herido pero todos se encontraban desconcertados, Twilight miro con preocupación el lugar donde se suponía que estaría el Pegaso, y digo suponía porque ya no se encontraba ahí.

– ¡Blade! –Grito Twilight con la esperanza de que el Pegaso apareciera.

Todos hacían preguntas y murmuraban cosas inentendibles pero el silencios se hizo presente cuando un estruendo se dejó oír a la distancia, el sonido era similar a un trueno y todos pusieron su atención en aquella dirección y se sorprendieron al ver una figura surcando los cielos a una velocidad anormal, la mayoría se preguntaba qué era eso hasta que aquello se estrelló contra el domo ocasionando que este se tambalear un poco, el Pegaso reboto contra el domo y cayo pesadamente en la fría nieve, Twilight corrió para auxiliar a su amigo pero este se levantó y nuevamente emprendió el vuelo.

– "Debo entrar... de alguna u otra forma" –Se alentaba así mismo el Pegaso mientras le daba otra envestida al domo.

La segunda arremetida volvió a expulsar al Pegaso pero este se estabilizo antes de caer a la nieve, volvió a subir para ver el domo y frustrarse al darse cuenta que apenas le había hecho una grieta de unos quince metros, no se sentía cansado pero sentía que sudaba mucho, se pasó uno de sus cascos por la frente para limpiarse el sudor pero vio con sorpresa que aquello no era sudor si no sangre.

– M... mierda... –Musito Blade un tanto preocupado, pensaba seriamente en desistir en su ataque– "No me puedo rendir, no ahora".

Haciendo uso de las energías que le quedaban, Blade voló hacia el domo, en su trayecto el aire se condensaba frente a él y llego a un punto en el que el aire se rompió realizando una Rainplocion sónica que estremeció la tierra, todo estaban impactado, en especial la mismísima Rainbow. La velocidad y peso del Pegaso hizo algo que los elementos de la armonía no hicieron en su momento, ocasionar verdadero daño al domo de magia, todos celebraban esto ya que creían que habría posibilidad de entrar al imperio pero no era así, el domo si había sufrido serio daño mas no se rompió por completo, solo era una cuarteadura circular el cual se extendía por varios kilómetros, otro golpe como ese y tendrían la posibilidad de entrar.

– Blade... – susurro Twilight con horror al ver el cuerpo inerte de su amigo precipitarse al suelo.

Antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente del Pegaso tocara el suelo una aura dorada lo atrapo, Twilight no le presto mucha atención a esto, solo le interesaba llegar con su amigo. Al llegar al lugar Twilight atrapo a Blade en un abrazo protector, cabe destacar que todos se encontraban conmocionado por lo sucedido, en especial Celestia la cual no se creía todo lo que pudo hacer un simple Pegaso.

– Tranquilo Blade... yo... yo te cuido, todo saldrá bien... no te preocupes –Le susurraba Twilight a Blade, pero en realidad trataba de convencerse así misma porque el Pegaso parecía estar muerto y trataba de no entrar en pánico al ver el charco de sangre que se acumulaba debajo de sus cascos.

– Tw... Twilight.

Twilight se sorprendió al ver que Blade seguía con vida después de aquel brutal golpe y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, luego se calmó y estrecho en un fuerte abrazo a su amigo mientras le decía una y otra vez que estaba vivo, Blade no entendía que pasaba y se podía notar por como miraba a su alrededor como preguntándose donde demonios estaba.

...

...

Sombra se distrajo momentáneamente al sentir que alguien casi destruye su magnífica creación, al parecer el humano no venía solo, pero ya no se tenía que preocupar por el mono lampiño, o eso creía ya que un fuerte opercot obligo a Sombra a retroceder un par de pasos, el humano se sobaba la mano, de nuevo había golpeado la armadura de aquel unicornio, Sombra lo miraba con incredulidad, ese golpe como mínimo tendría que haberlo dejado inconsciente por varias horas, el fenómeno resulto ser más resistente de lo que creía.

– (Arg...) ¿Por qué no te quitas esa armadura y peleas como los hombres? –Se quejaba el humano aun sobándose los nudillos.

– ¡No tengo por qué hacerle caso a una maldita sabandija como tú!

Tal y como la vez anterior Sombra desapareció y apareció frente al humano listo para acabarlo de un solo golpe, Erick reacciono a tiempo y coloco ambos brazos frente a su rostro solo para evitar que Sombra le rompiera los huesos del cráneo, el humano se tambaleo un poco pero pudo mantenerse en pie, le dolían mucho los brazos a causa de aquel golpe. Sombra nuevamente se abalanzó sobre el humano, asestándole un golpe en la mejilla, la sangre del humano salpico el frio suelo, uno a uno los brutales golpes acababan con la fuerza de voluntad del humano, una fuerte cof lo derribo al suelo boca arriba, y como cereza del pastel sombra lo levito y azoto contra las paredes y el suelo repetidas veces.

– Al final solo resúltaste ser otra pérdida de tiempo –Dijo sombra antes de escupir al humano y luego dirigirse a la salida– Veré quienes son los imbéciles que intentan entrar a mis dominios.

Pov Erick.

¿Es así como terminara todo? Todo por lo que luche, todo por lo que me prepare, todo lo que sufrí ¿Es así como acabara? ¿Qué pensarían de mi Aurora y mi madre? ¿Qué pensarían al ver que me estoy rindiendo? De seguro estarán bastante decepcionadas, los decepcione a todos, mi madre, Aurora, Twilight, mis amigos, Ecuestria. Perdónenme...

Comencé a cerrar los ojos, listo para entregarme a la muerte, sabía que este día me llegaría pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan pronto. Comienzo a sentir mucho frio, me siento más ligero, como si flotara en un vacío existencial con rumbo hacia la nada, antes de exhalar mi último aliento escucho una voz que me hace estremecer.

– ¡No te rindas ahora!

– ¿Pero que...? ¿Quien...? –Pregunte al escuchar una tenue voz.

– ¡Por favor Erick, no puedes abandonar todo por lo que has luchado! –Escuche otra voz, una voz que reconocía mas no sabía de dónde.

Un segundo después sentí como si mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo nuevamente, abrí mis ojos y pude sentir el frío suelo debajo de mí, pude ver de reojo una silueta, voltee la mirada para ver mejor que era eso y me sorprendió ver a nada más y nada menos que a la Reina Aurora, regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

– Aurora, ¿Eres tú? –Pregunte con incredulidad.

– Así es pequeño, pero no vine sola –Me dijo la reina antes de levantar su vista hacia el frente.

Gire la cabeza hacia el otro lado solo para ver a la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, me quede pasmado cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

– Hola amor –Me dijo, con la voz más dulce y hermosa que jamás haya escuchado.

– Mama...

Pov narrador.

Sombra se dirigía a paso firme con dirección a la puerta cuando un grito capto su atención, se sorprendió al oír aquella voz ya que pensaba que el humano había muerto, giro la cabeza y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver al humano de pie en posición de pelea, pero más impactante era ver a una poni alicornio a la derecha del humano y a otro humano con rasgos más definido y un vestido blanco como la nieve parado a su lado izquierdo, los tres dedicándole una mirada seria al unicornio oscuro.

Sombra se quedó helado por un par de segundos, luego sacudió su cabeza y frotó sus ojos para luego mirar al humano y darse cuenta de que las dos extrañas figuras de hace rato ya no estaban ahí.

– Jejeje parece que ese último golpe si me afecto un poco -Se burló el unicornio –Ya que, acabaré con esto rápido.

Erick no se movía, el unicornio esperaba a que el humano lo atacase primero pero al ver que no se movería de su lugar decidió atacar el primero. Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno y rápidamente se tele transporto frente al humano para asestarle un golpe más su táctica vino abajo cuando el humano desgarro el aire con un poderoso japs izquierdo el cual obligo a Sombra a agacharse para esquivarlo. El unicornio oscuro dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia atrás, ese golpe casi hace que pierda el equilibrio, Sombra lo miro fijamente para luego sonreír de manera sínica.

– Jejeje eso estuvo muy cerca.

El humano esbozo una sonrisa confiada, Sombra no entendía a que se debía esa sonrisa pero lo supo al momento de sentir una pequeña hilera de sangre bajando por su frente.

– "¿Ese golpe en verdad me dio?" –Se preguntaba mentalmente el Rey mientras que el miedo se hacía presente.

En menos de un segundo Erick logro acercarse lo suficiente al unicornio para lanzarle una lluvia de japs con el brazo izquierdo, Sombra se protegía de los golpe pero a cada uno que recibía sentía que su armadura se rompería en cualquier momento y su defensa seria atravesada. Un último golpe centrado con el brazo derecho seria todo para Sombra pero el unicornio uso su magia para desaparecer y reaparecer a un par de metros del humano.

– M... maldito, me las vas a pagar –Decía el Rey mientras aguantaba el dolor por aquellos golpes.

De nuevo el humano acorto distancia a una velocidad anormal pero sombra de nuevo se alejó haciendo uso de su magia, el golpe desgarró el aire con un fuerte sonido, Sombra estaba preocupado, si uno de esos golpe le da de lleno lo podría herir gravemente. Erick intento golpearlo nuevamente más el resultado fue el mismo, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Erick se hartó, se acercó para asestarle un golpe pero espero a que el unicornio se alejara usando su magia y ahí aprovecho para girar su pie derecho e impulsarse hacia adelante, justo en el lugar donde apareció Sombra, como resultado su casco salió volando y el unicornio quedo algo desorientado.

...

...

Blade se encontraba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Twilight mientras que sus heridas eran tratadas con ayuda de la magia de las princesas, luego de explicarle lo sucedido a Blade ya que el golpe le produjo una pequeña amnesia, este accedió a ser tratado inmediatamente debido a la severidad de sus heridas.

– ¡Un poco más y lo lograba! –Grito el Pegaso obviamente molesto.

– Tranquilízate Blade, hiciste más que suficiente –Intentaba calmarlo Twilight.

– Es cierto joven potro, creo que deberías dejarnos el resto a nosotras –Argumento la princesa luna.

– La princesa tiene razón compañero, no podrás llevarte todo el crédito tu solo –Bromeo Apple Jack.

Blade dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

– Solo quiero volver a ver a mis amigos, es todo.

– Y lo haremos, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –Animaba Twilight con una cálida sonrisa, Blade por su parte la miro por un momento para luego sonreír el también.

A Flash no le gustaba mucho la atención que recibía ese guardia por parte de su prometida, pero prefirió quedarse tranquilo por el momento, no quería hacer un escandalo frente a las princesas, ya después le pondría en claro su posición a ese guardia

...

...

La pelea entre el humano y el unicornio era brutal, cada golpe que se arrojaban ocasionaban serio daño y la cantidad de sangre derramada en el suelo era estremecedora, Erick era rápido y fuerte pero se agotaba muy rápido, sombra era lento en comparación pero tenía mucha más resistencia y podía usar magia.

– ¡Ya ríndete maldito! –Ordeno el unicornio oscuro mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y se podían notar varios moretones en su rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo.

– ¡Jamás...! –Exclamo el humano jadeando de la misma manera, solo que este aparte de moretones también tenía heridas sangrantes echas por un objeto punzó cortante.

– Bien... tú lo pediste.

Sombra uso su magia para acercarse al humano, este aparecía y desaparecía incontables veces para ver si de esa manera lograba asestarle un golpe al bípedo, por su parte Erick lo seguía con la mirada, podía anticipar los lugares donde aparecía Sombra hasta que llegó el momento de asestar su poderosa derecha. Sombra logro detener a duras penas el golpe de Erick usando sus cascos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que el humano pudiera seguirle el paso, pero ya no se preocuparía más por eso.

Sombra aprovecho que tenía sujeto al humano y con un rápido movimiento lo derribó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, Erick se cubría la cara para evitar daños serios hasta que pudo quitarse al unicornio de encima.

El humano se puso de pie para luego caer al suelo nuevamente al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago, se preguntaba qué fue lo que le había golpeado, intento levantarse nuevamente pero un golpe a su costado ocasiono que escupiera sangre.

– Debo admitir... que... que de todos los seres a los que me he enfrentado tú has sido el más fuerte, lastima... que no quisiste unirte a mi ejército, juntos pudimos gobernar toda Ecuestria como iguales... en lugar de eso cavaste tu propia tumba –Hablaba el Rey entre quejidos de dolor mientras se acercaba lentamente al humano.

– Jamás me uniría a ti, preferiría estar muerto –Opino el humano mientras trataba de ponerse en pie pero un pilar de cristal oscuro broto del suelo y lo golpeo justo en la cara.

– Es una verdadera pena, lo digo en serio, tenías mucho potencial, pero ya que –Sombra uso su magia para levitar un trozo lago de cristal y transformarlo en una espada, lo alzo con ambos cascos mientras miraba fijamente al humano -Supongo que este es el adiós.

Sombra dejo caer la espada con toda la intención de matar a Erick, este no se movía pero podía ver todo en cámara lenta como en repetidas ocasiones en su vida.

– "Esta sensación otra vez pero... ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Por qué no simplemente ruedo hacia un lado y espero a que su espada termine de caer para luego darle una patada, justo en su torpe y fea cara? ¿En serio este es mi fin? De ser así lo acepto, ya no tengo fuerzas, ya perdí las esperanzas de hacer algo por Ecuestria, solo espero que no duela mucho..."

Erick serró los ojos esperando su muerte pero el destino tenía otros planes para él. Un fuerte golpe mando al unicornio a estrellarse contra la pared, Erick habrido los ojos lentamente preguntándose si ya había muerto, pero se sorprendió al ver a su amigo dragón parado frente a él mirando fijamente al unicornio oscuro.

– S...Spike ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto el humano aun incrédulo.

– Jeje ¿Pues quien más? ¿A cuántos dragones hermosos conoces?.

Erick no salía de su asombro, a Spike se le podían notar una serie de rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo, aparte de que en la comisura de sus labios corría un poco de sangre, pero aparte de eso el dragón parecía estar bien.

Sombra se reincorporaba lentamente, miro a su atacante reconociéndolo de inmediato, era el mismo dragón que fastidio sus planes la última vez, ahora podría vengarse a gusto.

– Tu... maldito, esta vez te matare –Amenazo el unicornio mientras empuñaba fuertemente la espada.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo Nova, pero déjame el resto a mí – Hablo de manera confiada Spike antes de correr hacia Sombra.

Erick quiso advertirle que ese unicornio era bastante traicionero a la hora de pelear pero apenas si tenía fuerzas para pronunciar algunas palabras.

Spike corría en dirección al unicornio oscuro, Sombra levanto cuatro pilares de cristal los cuales atraparon ambos brazos y piernas del dragón, Spike trataba de liberarse de aquel agarre sin mucho éxito, Sombra aprovecho esto para intentar atravesarlo con su espada pero antes de siquiera tocarlo un fuerte golpe lo paro en seco, Sombra retrocedió un par de paso mientras se sostenía la nariz, al ver su casco vio con enfado la sangre en este, giro la mirada hacia el dragón y vio que este seguía atrapado, luego miro al humano y vio que este ni siquiera se había movido, se preguntaba qué fue lo que le había pegado pero lo supo al momento de ver un objeto moverse detrás del dragón, por un momento había olvidado que los dragones tienen cola y se sintió estúpido al no darse cuenta antes.

Spike uso su cola para romper los pilares de cristal bajo la atenta mirada de Sombra, el dragón era rudo, no se parecía a la lagartija miedosa que vio la primera vez, se encontraba agotado y muy herido, no duraría mucho tiempo en combate pero las peleas no siempre son físicas, hay más de una manera de hacerle daño a alguien y eso lo había aprendido del humano antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

– ¿Eres Spike cierto? –Pregunto el unicornio, sorprendiendo al humano ya que no se esperaba que Sombra comenzara una plática.

– Así es, bicho feo.

– Supongo que no has venido solo... digo, que no han venido solos, hay más ponis fuera del imperio, ¿O me equivoco?

– Estas en lo cierto, ¿Y que con eso? – Pregunto Spike un tanto desconfiado, sentimiento que compartía con Erick en ese momento.

\- Me lo suponía, las princesas y los elementos de la armonía deben de estar afuera, esperando pacientemente para derrotarme tal y como paso la última vez, sabes... puedo decir que las conozco; Twilight elemento de la magia, Fluttershy elemento de la amabilidad, Pinkie pie elemento de la risa, Rainbow Dash elemento de la lealtad, Apple Jack elemento de la honestidad y por último y más importante, la hermosa, talentosa y refinada Rarity, elemento de la generosidad -Termino de relatar el Rey con una mirada de insana perversión al mencionar los rasgos característicos de la poni modista

– "Oh no" – Pensó Erick al percatarse de las intenciones del Rey Sombra.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Pregunto Spike entre dientes, cenizas salían de sus fosas nasales mientras cerraba fuertemente sus garras hasta hacerlas sangrar.

– Digo que después de que los mate a ustedes y a las princesas, tomare como prisioneras a los elementos de la armonía y celebrare mi victoria montando a esa hermosa yegua blanca –Termino sombra con una sádica sonrisa.

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, sin pensarlo un segundo Spike arremetió contra Sombra ignorando los gritos de Erick, Spike lanzo un fuerte zarpazo el cual corto el aire pero el unicornio desapareció frente a los ojos incrédulos del dragón, Spike miraba hacia todos lados buscando a sombra pero no lo encontraba más el hecho de que su ira había nublado su juicio le hacían más difíciles las cosas.

– ¡Spike cuidado!

Antes de que Spike supiera quien fue el que le grito una espada negra lo atravesó de lado a lado, el lugar se llenó de un sepulcral silencio el cual fue opacado cuando el cuerpo inerte del dragón cayó al suelo.

Sombra saco de un solo jalón la espada del cuerpo del dragón y sonrió satisfecho al ver su trabajo, luego volteo al oír unos ruidos extraños y sonrió al ver que el humano se acercaba gateando en dirección al cuerpo de Spike, Sombra pudo haberlo matado pero prefirió esperar un poco más, quería ver al humano sufrir la pérdida de un amigo, a paso lento se alejó del cuerpo del dragón y se sentó a ver lo que él creía que sería un espectáculo digno de presenciarse.

– S... Spike, n... no por favor, regresa, te necesito, no te vayas por favor –Susurraba Erick mientras no paraba de llorar.

Aquello fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Erick, solo comparado con la trágica muerte de su madre, su espíritu había sido pisoteado, su cuerpo había sido herido, su corazón estaba roto, fue ahí donde Erick finalmente alcanzo su punto de quiebre.

– Que conmovedora escena, pero terminemos con esto pronto.

El unicornio levanto la espada listo para decapitar al humano pero antes de que la espada lo tocara el corazón de Erick dejo de latir y el mundo se detuvo, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, así fue durante unos pocos segundos, luego el corazón del humano comenzó a latir a una velocidad alarmante y el mundo recupero su movilidad normal.

Las costillas del unicornio se quebraron como ramas secas ante el endemoniado golpe que le propino el humano, la espada cayo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Spike, Sombra retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo que no podía respirar, Erick no perdió tiempo y comenzó a bombardearlo con ganchos izquierdos y derechos antes de dar otro golpe al estómago el cual causo que Sombra vomitara lo último que comió sumado a una gran cantidad de sangre.

Sombra levanto la vista para ver al humano y le dio pánico al sentir su intensa mirada sobre él, era una mirada sin emoción alguna, fría y sin sentimiento, la mirada de alguien que te podría matar sin considerarlo demasiado.

– A... aléjate de mí, monstruo –Suplicaba el Rey mientras trataba inútilmente de alejarse arrastrando lo mas lejos posible del humano.

Sin pensarlo Erick piso con fuerza la espalda de Sombra, el unicornio se estremeció al sentir sus costillas perforándole los pulmones y escupió sangre nuevamente, el humano se agacho para tomar al Rey por la cabellera, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada fría y sin sentimiento antes de tomar su cuerno y comenzar a jalarlo.

Los gritos por parte del unicornio eran desgarradores, tanto que se podían escuchar al otro lado del domo, después de un tortuoso minuto el cuerno del Rey sombra fue removido de su anatomía. El humano se acercó al cuerpo de Spike con el cuerno sangrante del Rey aun en sus manos.

– ¿Q... Que piensas hacer? -Pregunto sombra con miedo.

Erick se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Spike, puso el cuerno en el suelo y tomo la espada de cristal.

– Algo que se debió hacer en el momento en que naciste –Contesto el humano– Que ni se te ocurra regresar...

La espada rompió el cuerno en varios fragmentos, el Rey Sombra dejo escapar un último grito antes de que su cuerpo empezara a convertirse en polvo y ser soplado por una brisa inexistente. Los ponis convertidos en piedra regresaron a la normalidad y el domo que cubría el imperio comenzó a desaparecer.

– ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! –Grito Twilight al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

– Lo lograron –Susurro con alegría la monarca del reino antes de ordenar a los guardias ingresar al imperio.

Las princesas, las manes, Discord y los guardias no demoraron mucho en llegar al castillo, pero antes tuvieron que pasar por la fiesta de cadáveres antes de entrar al castillo, al entrar, la escena era bastante comprometedora, Spike tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo de él y al humano frente al cuerpo con una espada en las manos.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y bueno amigos, que pensarían ustedes si vieran una escena como esa, culparían al humano, eso es seguro jeje.**

 **Como verán me demore menos en sacar este capítulo, merezco un premio como mínimo ¿No lo creen? ¿No? Jodanse entonces.**


	8. Chapter 8

La vida después de la muerte.

Capítulo 8: Asalto a Canterlot.

La vida tiene altos y bajos, depende de cómo afrontemos nuestros problemas se decidirá el rumbo de nuestras vidas, tal vez no sea perfecta, tal vez no sea lo que queramos, pero es la vida que nos toca vivir, eso es lo que quisiera pensar, pero cometieron un gran injusticia.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? de seguro se estarán preguntando eso, bueno les contare todo lo mejor que pueda.

Después de haber quebrado el cuerno de King Sombra las princesas y los guardias ingresaron al castillo, por supuesto las cosas se veían mal y se podía malinterpretar fácilmente, quise explicar todo lo que había sucedido pero Blade me arrollo con una fuerza descomunal que me dolió hasta los huesos, comenzó a darme golpes tras golpes mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, entendía su ira y desesperación pero yo ya empezaba a perder el conocimiento, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue a Blade siento levitado por un aura de color morado, luego fui encerrado en una burbuja transparente creada por Discord.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación de color blanco, junto con el inconfundible aroma de un hospital, intente levantarme pero me encontraba atado a la camilla, puede notar algunos sueros suministrados a través de vía intravenosa. Decidí no hacer nada y quedarme quieto, al menos por ahora. Afuera de la habitación se libraba una discusión entre los miembros más importantes del reino, las princesas, Shining y Discord, ¿sobre qué discutían se estarán preguntando? la respuesta es muy sencilla, querían saber si me podrían dejar con vida y encerrarme para siempre en un calabozo, o matarme, eran decisiones muy drásticas según mi opinión.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y por ella entro la princesa Celestia, con su cuerno ardiendo al rojo vivo, lista para matarme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerme algo Twilight apareció frente a mí, usando su cuerpo como barrera para evitar que me hiciesen daño.

— Twilight apártate, no me obligues a repetírtelo —Advirtió Celestia con severidad.

— Lo siento mucho princesa, pero no pudo dejar que lo lastime.

Celestia intentó calmarse pero no podía, por un lado tenía a su ex alumna la cual amaba como a una hija y por el otro lado tenia al maldito responsable de que su hijo estuviera en coma, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Impartir justicia por cuenta propia y mandar al humano al infierno o dejar que Twilight se ocupara de todo?

— ¡Ya olvidaste lo que le hizo a Spike Twilight no podemos dejarlo con vida, ¿qué tal si lastima a alguien más!?

— Arrebatarle la vida no hará que Spike regrese, además, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo Cadence? Kim Sombra fue el que ocasionó todo esto —Contra argumento la princesa de la amistad.

— Jamás vimos a Sombra, solo a ese maldito humano...

— Lo siento Celestia, pero no cambiare mi decisión.

A Celestia se la bajo la cólera de golpe, jamás escucho a Twilight llamarla por su nombre, sería mejor para ella dejar las cosas como estaba antes de que perdiera el respeto y el cariño que le tenía Twilight, apago su cuerno y solo se disculpó, Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba feliz de que todo haya salido bien, detrás de ella se oyó otro suspiro más, Twilight se giró para ver al humano y vio que este se encontraba más relajado, y con mucha razón, después de todo estaba a pocos segundo de que lo mataran.

Erick giro la cabeza en dirección a Twilight y por un momento se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, con la mirada Erick le daba las gracias a Twilight por haberle salvado, y la sonrisa de Twilight le decía "de nada"

...

...

...

Han pasado ya varios días desde que estoy en esta celda, el paso es sumamente restringido, tanto que hasta Twilight tiene que hacer mucho para tan siquiera verme, quiere hablar conmigo eso es seguro, aquel día en el hospital apenas si cruzamos algunas palabras antes de que los guardias me escoltaran a esta celda, y por escoltar me refiero a arrástrame como saco viejo lleno de porquería.

La puerta de mi celda se abrió con un rechinido infernal dando paso a cinco guardias, los mismo que me han estado trayendo basura estos últimos días, no fue hasta ayer que me entere que esa basura era mi comida.

— Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes —Me dijo uno de los guardias al momento de arrojarme un plato con algo irreconocible.

No dije nada, solo lo miraba con furia.

— ¡¿Que no oíste gusano?! ¡Te dije que te lo comieras! —Grito el mismo guardia mientras me obligaba a comerme esa cosa hedionda color marrón que me habían traído a manera de desayuno.

No dije nada, ni siguiera intente forcejear, antes intente enfrentarme a los guardias pero entre los cinco me dieron un paliza que me dejo inconsciente por varias hora, sería mejor no hacer nada y quedarme quieto antes de que se les ocurra herirme de gravedad.

Después de aquello los guardias abandonaron la celda y me dejaron solo, llorando sin control, aparte de que me obligaron a comerme esa porquería me golpearon y me insultaron, no conforme con eso lo cinco hicieron la cosa más baja que se les ocurrió, me dejaron encadenado de las manos a pocos centímetros del suelo, pero lo peor de todo fue lo que dijeron al final, algo que jamás debieron hacer, y fue insultar a mi madre.

— Juro que me las van a pagar...

...

...

...

En el hospital del pueblo de ponyville, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un inconsciente dragón recontado sobre una camilla, dicho dragón comenzó a mover los dedos de manera errática, los movimientos se volvían cada vez más constantes y luego comenzaron a ser movimientos toscos y violentos, el dragón comenzó a sacudirse sobre la camilla como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, tanto ajetreo provoco que Spike despertara de súbito y bajara de la camilla donde estaba recostado, se puso a la defensiva mientras miraba hacia todos lados, al parecer no había notado que ya todo había terminado y se encontraba seguro, a Spike le llevo un tiempo comprender esto y se tranquilizó, se sentó de nuevo en la camilla y comenzó a pensar en lo último que hizo, recordaba la pelea y recordaba la odisea que tuvieron que pasar el, sus amigos y familiares...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, no sabía cómo se encontraban sus seres amados. Spike se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y quiso emprender la búsqueda pero se detuvo al casi cocar con una pony que en ese momento iba a entrar a la habitación.

— Oh Spike, ya despertaste, me da tanto gusto ver que te encuentras bien —Hablo la pony al borde de las lágrimas.

Spike la miro por un momento, luego la atrapo en un muy fuerte abrazo, no conforme con eso se separó un poco para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos inundados en lágrimas para luego besarla, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separó rápidamente muy apenado.

— Perdóname Rarity, no sé qué me paso.

Rarity no dijo nada, solo acorto la distancia nuevamente y le planto otro suave beso en los labios escamosos del dragón, este se sorprendió un poco pero por nada del mundo se separó, al contrario, correspondió al beso de manera apasionada, duraron así sus buenos segundos antes de separarse y mirarse con amor.

— Me da tanto gusto que despertaras Spike, me preocupaba pensar que quizás no lo hicieras.

— Jamás te dejaría de esa manera mi princesa, pero acabo de despertar y no estoy enterado de nada, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso en el Imperio de cristal —Hablo Spike con voz seria.

...

Blade se encontraba en su casa mirando una foto en la que aparecía el, Nova y Spike, la misma que Twilight vio el día que se quedó a pasar la noche.

— "¿Cómo fue que lo predi todo?" —Se preguntó así mismo el Pegaso.

Spike en coma y Nova desaparecido había provocado una desestabilidad mental en Blade, ya no era el mismo, no sabía si se recuperaría, pero sin ellos cerca, francamente no le importaba. Abraso la foto mientras lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, recordar los buenos momentos lo lastimaba, pensar que pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Luego de recomponerse un poco se vistió con la armadura y salió de la vivienda en dirección al castillo de la amistad, en su recorrido por las calles podía notar un cambio considerables en los ponis que allí Vivian, normalmente el pueblo estaba colmado de alegría y ponis felices, ahora pareciera que todos estaba de luto.

El castillo no estaba mejor, sus compañeros estaban callados, nadie hablaba con nadie, Blade se dirigió directamente al despacho de Twilight para anunciarle su llegada, al entrar vio a la princesa sentada en su escritorio sosteniéndose la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza.

— Twi ¿estás bien? -pregunto Blade preocupado.

— Oh Blade, ya llegaste, si solo estoy algo cansada, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura? no te vez nada bien —Comento Blade no muy convencido.

Twilight suspiro, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero pedirle eso a Blade sería tonto, solo ella sabía cuánto la cuidaba el Pegaso marrón.

— Mañana podre hablar con el humano, pero solo podre estar con él unos minutos —Comento la princesa para cambiar el tema de conversación.

A Blade no le gustaba hablar se esa criatura, aun creía que era la responsable de la desaparición de Nova y que Spike haya resultado herido.

— Lo lamento Twilight, pero debo regresar a mi trabajo, con permiso —Blade se reverencio antes de salir del despacho de la alicornio, Twilight hizo una mueca, como si le hubiesen dolido aquellas palabras, quiso detenerlo para hablar con él pero no lo hizo, podía entender cómo se sentía Blade, después de todo, ella se sentía igual.

Blade caminaba por los pasillos del castillo algo molesto, deseaba no saber nada más del humano por ese día, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tan siquiera mencionarlo.

— ¡Blade tenemos que sacar al humano del calabozo! —Le grito Spike saliendo de la nada, tomándolo por uno de sus cascos y llevárselo afuera del castillo.

Blade estuvo a punto de maldecir su suerte, literalmente acababa de decir que no quería saber nada del humano, pero eso lo olvido de un momento a otro al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo y hermano estaba llevándose contra su voluntad.

— S... Spike... ¿eres tú? —Pregunto Blade con incredulidad mientras lo miraba.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, te explicare todo, por lo pronto tenemos que sacar a Nova de Canterlot e ir al imperio de cristal.

Blade estaba desconcertado y se preocupó por el estado mental del dragón, no entendía nada, pero ya le dijeron que le explicarían todo, por ahora solo se dejaría arrastrar hasta la estación de trenes.

...

...

...

Erick mantenía lo ojos cerrados, concentrándose en activar sus glándulas suprarrenales y de esa manera aumentar su ritmo cardiaco para el bombeo de adrenalina hacia sus sistema nervioso, para él era fácil, ya lo había practicado pero lo complicado era soportarlo. Lentamente su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento y el cuerpo de Erick se tensó, quiso aumentarlo más y la presión en su pecho se hacía presente, un último intento y la sangre se agolpo en su cabeza, no pudo soportarlo más y quiso detener el proceso, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, comenzó a tambalearse en un vano intento para detenerlo pero de nada sirvió, comenzó a quejarse y luego a gritar, se sacudía violentamente y soltaba gritos desgarradores, a este punto ya estaría golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, pero esta vez se encontraba inmovilizado, nada podía hacer, solo soportar ese tormento, un último grito y la celda se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Que... es esto...?

Erick sintió algo así como un líquido frio salir de su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, la sensación era similar a cuando te pone suero por una vía intravenosa.

El humano podía percibir todo de una manera que lo sorprendió, los olores, los sonidos e incluso podía ver mejor en la oscura celda en la que se encontraba, respiro hondo y su corazón se detuvo, exhalo el aire en sus pulmones y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizo, para él era genial detenerlo a voluntad, pero temía a la idea de pasar por el mismo tormento para activarlo nuevamente, lo pensó mucho antes de tomar su decisión, respiro hondo nuevamente y tubo un pequeño esparto al sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

— Jajaja increíble, esto es grandioso —Se reía el humano, finalmente domino aquello que creía que era una enfermedad— Ya estoy listo...

...

...

...

Un tren arribo a Canterlot, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los ponis cuya parada era en la capital de Equestria, todos salían tranquilos a excepción de uno de ellos. Blade salió corriendo del vagón, detrás de él se le lanzo Spike para evitar que el Pegaso escapara, lo sujeto de manera fuerte ya que conocía muy bien la fuerza de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Blade? ¡Ya te conté todo, no logro entender porque te pones así!

— ¡Si ya me contaste todo y por eso creo que estás loco Spike!

— ¡Maldita sea cálmate, no me obligues usar la violencia! —Advirtió Spike.

Luego de un rato de gritos y de pena ajena por estar el plena estación de trenes con todos los ponis viéndolos Spike y Blade ya se encontraban más tranquilos, pudieron hablar un poco y Blade acepto ir por el humano, el cual Spike le había dicho que se trataba ni más ni menos que su hermano Nova, solo iría para probarle a Spike su pequeño error, ambos entrarían al castillo con la excusa de la recuperación del dango, ya estando adentro haría su jugada.

...

...

...

Cinco guardias ingresaron a la cerda donde se encontraba prisionero el humano para entregarle aquella cosa que llamaban comida, Erick no se movía y mantenía la mirada agachada, los guardias asumieron que se encontraba dormido, pero eso poco les importo, quitaron el seguro de las cadenas que aprisionaban al humano, este cayo pesadamente al suelo, los guardias rieron ante esto, el guaria que traía la comida se le acercó un poco listo para meterle la comida a la boca de ser necesario, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que paso, Erick levanto el brazo y tomo por el cuello al poni que tenía en frente, este intento soltarse pero no lo logro, con una sorpréndete fuerza Erick lanzo contra la puerta de la celda el pequeño cuerpo del potro, este se estrelló tan fuerte que la puerta termino doblándose y el poni cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Que acabas de hacer? —Pregunto con miedo en más antiguo de los guardias ahí presentes, y el mismo que cometió el trágico error de insultar a la madre de Erick.

— Nada comparado con lo que tengo pensado hacerte —Contesto el humano con hostilidad.

Uno de los guardias voló hacia el joven con intención de atacarlo, Erick giro sobre su propio eje y lanzo una fuerte patada que detuvo en seco al pobre guardia, este cayo inconsciente al suelo, no conforme con eso Erick piso la cabeza del guardia, agrietando el suelo bajo ella, el brote de sangre no se hizo esperar y la mirada asesina del humano se dejó ver.

A este punto los otros guardias estaban aterrados, el humanos los mataba como si no le costara nada, la idea de huir era tentadora pero no podían dejar que se les acapara, decidieron quedarse he intentar detenerlo, "grave error"

— ¡Todos juntos a las tres, uno... dos... y...

No alcanzo a terminar de contar el guardia ya que fue expulsado hacia atrás por la poderosa derecha del humano, dicho golpe reventó los hueso del cráneo provocándole un derrame cerebral, fue ahí donde los otros dos que quedaba entendieron que si se quedaban ahí morirían también, intentaron correr por la puerta pero Erick tomo por la cola al líder del grupo y lo jalo hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra la pared, el otro logro huir pero a Erick poco le importo esto, tenía justo al que quería, el pobre potro lo miraba con absoluto terror mientras el joven se le acercaba con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

...

El guardia que logró escapar dio aviso a las princesas y más pronto que tarde la noticia se esparció por todo el castillo, varios guardias bajaron a las mazmorras pero no encontraron al humano, solo una masacre que le revolvió el estómago a más de uno, el humano se encontraba aun en el castillo o eso querían creer. Celestia ordenó la captura del humano y rápidamente la guardia se movilizo para darle caza, mientras tanto Spike y Blade ya habían ingresado al castillo y lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con la noticia de que el humano había escapado y rápidamente se unieron en la búsqueda.

El par de amigos corrían por los pasillos del castillo y en el caso de Spike rezaba porque sean ellos los primeros que encontrasen al humano, al contrario que el, Blade rezaba para que los guardias encontrasen pronto al humano y lo volvieran a encerrar. Al pasar corriendo frente a la habitación de la monarca un sonido llamo su atención, ambos voltearon hacia atrás pero no había nada, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco dejando ver al Erick dándoles señales para que se acercaran.

Spike Empujo la puerta y entro rápidamente, atrapando en un fuerte abrazo al humano, este se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se entregó al cálido abrazo, por otra parte Blade entro de forma más calmada, en silencio y con la vista pegada al par de amigos, apenas si podía creer que aquel mono lampiño era su hermano Nova, todavía tenía sus dudas, no podía o no quería creerlo.

— Spike, maldición creí que habías muerto, ¿cómo estás? —Pregunto Erick mientras separaba un poco el abrazo y miraba con más detenimiento al dragón frente a él.

— Estoy bien, apenas desperté hoy y en cuanto supe que estabas apresado vine para liberarte.

Erick quedo conmovido por las palabras de Spike, tanto así que le dio otro efusivo abrazo.

— Jajaja ok ok, basta de cursilerías. ¿Y tú como estas? —Pregunto Spike.

Erick se separó del abrazo y bajo la cabeza, no se sentía nada bien después de lo que hizo, después de su ataque de ira su lado reacción le dio un duro golpe.

— Estoy mal Spike, creo que mate a cuatro guardias, en realidad no que quería, es que ellos... hicieron cosas... y dijeron cosas... y yo no quería... —Balbuceaba el humano mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

— Oye oye calma, no creo que nadie extrañes a esos estúpidos busca problemas —Comento Spike con mucha simpleza.

Erick solo aqueo una ceja— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto.

Spike suspiro antes de contestar.

— No tengo dos días en este castillo Nova, se cómo se manejan muchas cosas aquí y esas incluyes las distribución de la seguridad, hay diferentes tipos de ponis para diferentes tipos de tareas, en el caso de la seguridad de los calabozos mi madre busca a ponis... digamos que... son escorias de la sociedad, algunos son mercenarios, otros estuvieron en prisión y la mayoría son ponis problemáticos sin familias a los que nadie extrañaría en caso de que alguno de los presos llegara a herirlo o a matarlo, así que no te preocupes tanto —Termino de decir Spike con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Erick.

— Gracias por eso, lo necesitaba.

Erick giro un poco la cabeza, apenas había notado la presencia del Pegaso marrón y se sintió tonto al no darse cuenta antes.

— Oh Blade lo siento mucho, no te había visto —Se disculpó Erick algo apenado.

— Olvida eso, hablaremos después, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí he ir a la estación de trenes, llegar al imperio de cristal, buscar tu collar, regresar a casa y fingir que esto nunca paso —Dijo Blade de manera seca mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla un poco y asomarse en esta.

El corazón de Erick se apretujo, serraba con fuerza los ojos y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, aquellas palabras le habían dolido pero creía que se lo merecía, le estuvo ocultando muchas cosas a Blade y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo perdonada.

Erick miro a Spike con algo de incredulidad e incertidumbre, Spike no sabía que decirle, Erick quiso hablar pero algo se lo impidió, o mejor dicho alguien.

— ¡Oh mierda hay vienen! —Grito Blade luego de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Carajo no quiero regresar a esa celda! —Grito Erick entrando en pánico.

— Eso no va a pasar Nova, síganme, tengo una idea —Dijo el dragón.

Un total de quince guardias entraron en la habitación pero no vieron nada, creyeron haber oído algo pero al parecer solo fue su imaginación.

— Sigan buscando, no debe estar lejos —Ordeno el capitán del grupo.

Afuera de la ventana Erick se son tenía con fuerza para no caer, tuvieron que salir raídamente para que no los vieran pero a diferencia del humano, Spike y Blade podían volar, Erick tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para bajar de la torre usando sus manos y pies, se negó a aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos por mero orgullo.

— Y... ahora hacia donde —Pregunto Erick mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo y se sobaba las manos, era incomodo sostenerse sobre bloques de hormigón.

— A la estación de trenes, pero debemos ir con cuidado, nadie debe verte Nova —Dijo Blade, Erick sonrió al ver que Blade aún se preocupaba por él, aunque no quería darse falsas esperanzas, aun necesitaba hablar con él.

...

...

...

Las horas habían pasado y ya era muy tarde en la noche, Twilight se encontraba con los nervios de punta, sus mejores amigos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, su hermano adictivo también desapareció y por si fuera poco se enteró que el humano escapo temprano en la mañana, no había forma de que pudiera empeorar más ese día.

Twilight le pidió a Flash que buscara a Blade y a Spike, lo busco por el castillo para saber si los había encontrado, estuvo buscándolo por largo rato pero no lo encontró, hasta que llego a una de las pocas habitaciones menos frecuentadas del castillo y escucho unas voces, se acercó para ver a su novio y hacerle la pregunta pero al oír lo que decían no evitó hacer algo que sabía que estaba mal pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella, se quedó afuera de la habitación para espiar la conversación.

— ¡Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esas estupideces! —Grito Flash muy enfadado.

— Capitán cálmese, no necesita casarse de inmediato —Le aconsejo el guardia con el que hablaba.

— He intentado ejecutar este matrimonio pero siempre hay algo que la distrae, ya me tiene arto.

\- Capitán aún hay tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? —Pregunto Flash— Yo no tengo tiempo, ya he cometido muchos errores con esa nerd, si no me caso con ella no tendré la posición de príncipe de manera oficial, es la única razón por la que estoy con esa tonta, si cometo otro error más se arruina todo por lo que he trabajado.

— Cuando Encuentren a los tontos que desaparecieron todo volverá a ser como antes, aún tiene tiempo, solo tiene que resistir un poco más —Le aconsejo el guardia mientras ponía un casco sobre el hombro de Flash.

Flash suspiro cansado pero sabía que su guardia tenía razón, solo debía esperar.

...

Twilight caminaba por los pasillo mientras arrastraba los cascos, su corazón estaba echo trisa, le dolió mucho saber que Flash solo la estaba usando para conseguir un puesto entre la nobleza. Llego a su habitación, se sentó sobre su cama, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, tenía muchas emociones, tantas que no sabía si llorar o reír, los que más le dolía era que no tenía a sus seres queridos consolándola en ese momento, Spike le preguntaría si podía romperle la cara a Flash, Blade le diría "te lo dije" y Nova... bueno no estaba segura de lo que le diría Nova, solo sabía que lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

— ¿Chicos en donde están? los necesito...

Notas Finales: Ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar, esperen el próximo capítulo de Atravesando fronteras.


End file.
